The Heirloom
by Lanthieriel
Summary: An old family heirloom is not supposed to change anything. But for Madelyn Townsend an old necklace is about to turn her world upside down and force her to make choice between the man she loves now and a man who haunts her dreams of another lifetime.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

England 1000

Eric Northman walked the beach, feeling the salty cold air hit his face and blow his hair back. He could smell the blood in the air, and he had to admit that he liked it. The bodies in front of him were mostly Saxons that had tried to stop them from coming to shore. He didn't really mind the blood or battle, but now he would lose a few days chasing the whole reason he was now in England. He stopped as the surf hit his boots. He turned to the sea with a slight smile. He loved the ocean. In this area, it was close enough to be like home only it was a little warmer.

His men were down by the ship, unloading the supplies. He started toward the ship. It would be dark soon. He wanted the camp sit up long before moonrise.

"We should burn the bodies," one of his men said suddenly.

Eric looked around. It would make one fantastic bonfire. However, it wasn't as if wood was hard to find. There was a forest close by. The land had stories though. The Saxons used witchcraft and turned that land into something full of magic and myth. He didn't really feel like trapping through a woods trying to find kindling for a fire.

"Do it," he said simply.

Eric started back down the beach. He knew that the men who escaped would be back in the morning. He just wondered if that man with the wolves was already here. He could still see him holding his Father's crown, and calling that wolf like it was nothing more than a pet. Why his family? He knew that the man was no Viking from a rival clan. That cloak was too sleek. He was something else too. Werewolves were hard to control and no mere human could do it. That left one thing he could be. Vampire.

Eric shook his head as he thought about that. The myths about the walking dead that only lived from drinking blood were just that. Myths. He hoisted his sword onto his shoulder and stopped as he looked around. There at the edge of the beach stood a big black wolf. He was simply standing there, staring at all of the men. Eric lifted the sword and suddenly threw it at animal. He quickly ran off, leaving Eric with a smug smile. He would get his sword later. The men had started calling to him. They had a wonderful fire going. He could feel the heat from it, but the smell was almost unbearable. He didn't mind though. He had smelled far worse than that.

"So now what?" Patric asked as he looked around.

"We keep looking for the man who killed our King," Eric said.

The men nodded. His followers were becoming smaller and smaller with each passing day. He had many loyal men that would follow him anywhere. They were proving that now. He just wondered if should continue alone. He started to voice opinion when he heard the slightest sound. It was an arrow being loosened. He hit the ground flat and turned around, trying to see who was attacking them. All he could see was the black wolf. He heard a noise and looked up. Patric was lying slumped over with an arrow in his heart.

Eric cursed as he tried to climb to his feet. He found himself on the ground again as he heard another arrow being released. This one landed too close to his head. He reached for his sword. It was gone. He had left it on that hill when he tried to hit that wolf. He raised his head.

"Who's out there?" he called in his native tongue.

There was no answer and he didn't hear anything else that sounded like a bow pulling. He turned to his men and found that they were all looking to him for answer as to what had happened to their fallen comrade. He looked up and around to find a figure standing at the edge of a clearing. He was hooded in a long black cloak and beside him stood that black wolf, eyes glowing with hatred.

"Kill the wolf," Eric told his men as he stood.

He would draw the fire from the person. Eric stood up and saw the man pull the bow again. It was the most beautiful weapon he had ever seen. It arched in all the right places and he could see gold engraving carved on it. He heard the thwack of the arrow being released and quickly dodged. The shaft flew past as he rushed at the person. He tackled the person and heard the wolf charge at him. He knew as soon as the dog hit, it was no normal animal. He knocked it away with the swift hit and turned to the person that was now trying to squirm free of him. He pinned him down and flung the hood back. Eric's breath suddenly stopped in his throat.

The man or person that he thought he was looking at was a she. She had long, dark red hair pulled in braid down her shoulder. Her eyes were a stormy, grayish green color. Her skin seemed flawless and her lips were full and light pink. He was almost in too much awe to notice, but then he heard the wolf. He grabbed one of the arrows to stop him.

"NO!" she screamed and knocked the arrow away.

Eric turned back to her and thought about hitting her, but a creature that beautiful and pure didn't deserve to be hit. He stopped and yanked the girl up.

"Call him off!" Eric hissed.

The girl looked at him. She didn't speak his tongue. He held her tighter, which only seemed to aggravate the wolf more. He glared down at the animal, hating the girl on the sheer thought that she surrounded herself with these hell hounds. The wolf moved closer to him and watched the girl. Eric could sense that if tightened his grip at all, the wolf would kill him. He heard his men coming toward them. The wolf suddenly bared his teeth.

"Wolf," the girl said. "No."

Eric saw the wolf relax. The odd thing was the girl had spoken a language that Eric did know. It wasn't his Norse, but he had heard before. He turned her to where she was facing him.

"Who are you?" he asked in his tongue.

The girl looked at him for a long moment. She stared at his long blonde hair and blue eyes as if she was assessing them. Eric felt his grip loosen as he looked at her. He had no idea why, but he didn't fear this girl, even though she had managed to shoot one of his best archers. She kept looking at him for a long time and then spoke very softly.

"I'm Madelyn."

Madelyn Townsend awoke with a start. She looked around the room and found that she was home, in her bed, with the Maine ocean breeze blowing in. She glanced at the clock, but barely registered the time. All she knew was that she had never had a dream that vivid before. She rubbed her eyes and could still the land. Rolling, lush, green valleys and hills. The air smelled so fresh except for that fire. She shivered as she thought of that.

She climbed from the bed, knowing that a good face washing would clear her mind. She had not gone three steps when her phone rang. It was late; she knew that much. There were three people who call her this late, and it would only be to deliver bad news. She ran through the list. Alcide or his sister, Janice. That meant something terrible had happened to him or his family. Or her Grandmother. She took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Miss Townsend?" the very professional voice said on the other end.

"Yes."

"This is St. Mary's hospital in Rockford," there was a pause. "I hate to inform you that your Grandmother has just passed away."

Madelyn's free hand went straight to her neck and touched the necklace there. It was an antique, silver chain with a charm of six, small stones that were set around one big, blue stone. Her grandmother had given it to her only a few days ago, telling her it was heirloom that was rightly hers. She held it tight now, hoping to find comfort in it.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Funeral homes were right up there with hospitals in Madelyn's least favorite places. In the last three days she had been in both. She only half listened to the condolences from the women that stood next to her grandmother's casket. She heard 'I'm sorry' and 'she was a wonderful woman,' until she almost wanted to tell them all to just not say anything. She nodded to the last woman and took a seat at one of the pews. Her mind was flooded with images of the people floating past her and words that they were and weren't saying. She touched her necklace that hung down in her black blouse. It still felt warm just as it had on the night she got the phone call.

"Hey girl," a voice said from behind Madelyn.

Madelyn turned to find a young woman with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail walking toward her. The skirt of her dress was a little too short to be called conservative, but Dana Harper would hardly care. She was only here for Madelyn and her grandmother. She took a seat next to Madelyn with a soft small.

"How are you holding up?" Dana asked she looked at the casket.

Madelyn shrugged. "She was the only family I had, but she had made most of the arrangements herself. She probably knew it was coming."

Dana looked at her. "When was the last time you saw her?"

Madelyn sighed. "After my last trip to Jackson."

"Speaking of Jackson," Dana said with a crooked smiled. "Where is he?"

Madelyn tried to fight her smile, but she couldn't help it. She shook her head in answer to Dana's question. She hadn't called Jackson about this. That wasn't exactly true. She had called, but she had not told him all of what she called for. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with him along with this. Dana looked at her for a moment.

"You didn't call him did you?" she asked with a sudden serious expression.

Madelyn sighed. "I didn't really want him here for this."

Dana suddenly slapped her on the arm. Madelyn looked at her and rubbed her arm. The slap didn't really hurt, it just surprised her. She knew that Dana was about to start in on this was what guys were for and that she would gladly take Jackson off her hands at anytime. She really wanted him here with her, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if he was ready for all the people that came with this.

"I can't believe you," Dana scolded. "Most girls would kill to have a guy like him."

"You haven't even met him," Madelyn said with a smile. "So how would you know."

Dana rolled her eyes. "The man comes to see every chance he gets, and he would be here now if you had just called him."

"I did call him," Madelyn clarified. "I just didn't tell him everything."

Dana sighed and turned around, looking around. Her eyes suddenly fell on a man walking up the aisle. He didn't seem to be looking at the coffin or the flowers. He was looking right at Madelyn. Dana felt herself elbowing her before she knew what exactly she was doing. Madelyn turned and smiled a smile so bright that it almost put out the sun.

"So this is Jackson?" Dana asked.

"Actually it's Alcide Herveaux. I'm here to see Madelyn."

Madelyn was on her feet and in his arms before Dana could say anything. Dana felt a very sharp pang of jealousy. The man she called Jackson, and who called himself Alcide, was the best looking thing she had seen in a long time. He had long, dark hair with a wave to it. Pure brown eyes that made chocolate pale in comparison. He had beard that he kept neatly trimmed, but it could use some coloring. She could see a little bit of gray in it. Madelyn, however, didn't seem to care. She was holding him tightly and admiring the yellow roses he brought her. She handed them back to Dana.

"What are you doing here?" Madelyn asked without taking her arms from around Alcide's waist.

"I got your message and went to your house. Neighbor told me what happened."

Alcide ran his hand over her short brown hair with a soft and very loving smile. He kept her pinned to his side as if he was afraid she would run for cover if he didn't.

Madelyn smiled and pulled him into a corner. "I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure if you would want to come or if you could."

Alcide leaned down and kissed her softly. "I will always come when you need me."

Madelyn laid her head on his chest, feeling his warm arms wrapped around her. She loved whatever made him so warm. Even in the coldest Maine winters, his body was still warm.

Alcide didn't mind holding Madelyn for it was awhile before he ever let go. It was late that night and there were fewer clothes involved. He didn't really stop holding her; he just found that running her hand through her hair easier. Madelyn lay on his stomach, fighting sleep.

"Have you cried yet?" Alcide ask, rubbing her shoulder.

Madelyn nodded. "Cried two hours before I left the hospital."

"You should have called me."

Madelyn looked up at him. "I did."

"And told me the truth."

Madelyn let out a sigh. It wasn't impatience or annoyance. It was actually a contented sigh. She liked being with Alcide under any circumstance, but having him here now was more than she could have asked for.

"Where's your ring?" Alcide asked, kissing her fingers.

"I should have it tomorrow. It was being cleaned."

Alcide kissed her head. Madelyn barely felt it as she started to fall asleep. She almost dreaded sleeping, but with Alcide holding her, nightmares would stay away. She just hoped that the man she had started haunting her, would stay away tonight. She was soon asleep.

It was late when Madelyn awoke. She had been trying to catch up some of the sleep she lost. She opened her eyes and reached for the other side of the bed, finding that Alcide was already up. She grinned, knowing that meant she would get breakfast in bed. She rolled over, looking at the clock. It was ten. She sighed as she reached down, finding Alcide's shirt. She slipped it on as he walked in the room.

"Morning, darling," he said with that husky accent of his and bent down to kiss her.

Madelyn grinned as she looked at him. His beard was wilder than usual, but she didn't mind. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him down in the bed. He had made himself very comfortable in her apartment. He had no shirt on and some running pants. He pulled her close, kissing her back pretty hard.

"Did you make breakfast?" she asked, tugging on his ear.

"Two hours ago," he grinned.

Madelyn stuck her tongue out at him and sat up. "You didn't?"

Alcide shook his head. "It's waiting for you in the kitchen with fresh coffee."

Madelyn didn't need to hear another word after coffee. She climbed over him and out of bed. She could smell her favorite flavored coffee wafting through the house. It mixed with ocean breeze made for a perfect morning. She noticed a plate by her coffee mug with bacon, cheesed eggs, and toast. She laughed and started eating. She thought she had died and gone to heaven. Alcide was the best cook she knew. She turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe.

"You aren't eating?" she asked with a mouth full.

"Already ate," he said, getting some coffee.

Madelyn smiled and kept stuffing her face. If she left anything, she would let him have it. She could feel him watching her; she didn't care. She finished it and her coffee. She knew that she would have to get ready soon and head back to the funeral home. It wouldn't be so bad today with Alcide there. She started doing the dishes when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're leaving," she said softly.

"No," he said and held out a ring to her.

The ring was a simple, thin, white gold band with a small square cut diamond in it. She grinned at seeing it and slipped it on her finger. She looked at it for a moment and turned and kissed him. She knew what this ring meant and she loved it. She wanted to marry Alcide, despite all of his faults.

"Did you go pick it up?" she asked.

"I'm an early riser," he picked up the drying towel. "You go get cleaned up, I got this."

Madelyn gave him a kiss and quickly disappeared to the bathroom. Alcide watched her go with a huge smile. He had never been in love this way since Debbie. He quickly pushed the thought away. He didn't like thinking of Debbie when he Madelyn to think about. He hadn't been surprised she hadn't called him and told him everything. She kept her life in Maine in Maine. Just as he kept his life in Jackson there. He thought about that as he put her dishes away. She knew what he was. They had covered that one night when a man tried to rape her.

It was only their second date and Alcide had back inside the bar. He had left his phone in the booth. Madelyn stayed out in the truck with the doors locked. The man, being a wolf from another pack didn't stop at rolled up window. By the time he came back out the man was halfway up in the cab with her when he came out. He anger overflowed in ways that he would think possible. He pulled the man away from Madelyn. He shifted before Alcide could even land a punch. Alcide shifted too; he preferred to fight that way.

The fight took about three minutes. Alcide quickly killed the other wolf and turned back to truck to find Madelyn, pulling a blanket around her. She had stared at him as if she knew who he was all along. He shifted back in front of her with slight smile. Madelyn had not reacted at all the way she expected. She hadn't screamed, ran or even changed her expression.

"Get dressed," was all she said.

The memory of that night still made Alcide shiver. If he had been one more minute. He shook his head at the thought when he felt arms around his waist. He looked down to find Madelyn trying to squirm between him and the sink.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm trying to kiss my big bad wolf," she said with a laugh. "By the way when are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow," He gently kissed her and started to sit her on the counter. "We have a job coming up that I have to be there for."

Madelyn nodded. She wanted him to stay a lot longer than three days. But she knew that he couldn't. He had a job and life. She wondered how they were ever going to pick a date when they didn't even stay in the same town with each other for than a week.

"You going to the store before the funeral home?" Alcide asked, brushing her bangs back.

Madelyn nodded. "Got to make sure Dana doesn't burn the place down."

Alcide laughed. It was a deep, hearty laugh that no girl could resist. Madelyn smiled up at him. She had no doubts that she loved him. He was the best man, she had ever known. She reached up and kissed him, passionately. Her hand found its way into his hair in a matter of seconds. Alcide slowly pushed her back but tried to hold on to her.

"You have to go to work," Alcide grinned.

"I own the place," Madelyn said. "I can go to work whenever I feel like."

Alcide sighed and gave her a hug. "I'll see you at the funeral home alright?"

Madelyn looked at him for a long moment and nodded. She was pretty sure he had something on his mind. He was probably planning some elaborate surprise that would make her forget all about her troubles. She would let him have his fun. She gave him another quick kiss and walked out to her car. She pulled out her necklace, giving it a hard look. She still couldn't shake that dream she had had and the fact that she had been wearing it in the dream.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

England 1000

Madelyn sat in the middle of a camp with four Vikings. The fifth and the one she killed, was being burn on a pyre at the moment. None of them were really looking at her, but she wasn't scared. Wolf lay at her feet with his eyes glued to the men. The leader, Eric, had her bow sitting in the grass next to his sword. She watched him intensely. He was savage enough, but not the same sort of savage his men were. He at least spoke a little Latin.

She turned her attention to the necklace around her neck and pulled it out. She stared at all the stones for a long moment. She had no idea where the necklace came from. She had had it her whole life. Her mother had given her when she was just a child and told her to guard it with her life. That was also the same day Wolf was given to her. She felt a shadow start to cover her and looked up. Eric stood over and suddenly yanked her to her feet. She hissed at him and tried to think of some curse, but he was quickly rewarded a low growl from Wolf.

"Call the animal off," Eric sneered at her in Latin.

"Let go of me," Madelyn replied right back.

Eric looked at her for a moment and only loosened his grip. He wouldn't let her go; he knew better than that. The girl hadn't tried to run, but she would. He turned back to the pyre still holding her arm. She thought of tugging to get free, however, there was something in his touch that made her not want to let go. She shivered at that thought.

"Were the men that attacked us your soldiers?" Eric suddenly asked, forcing her to face him.

Madelyn looked up at him. His eyes were the bluest blue she had ever seen. They had a pureness about them that didn't really remind her of the sea but more like when the sea meets the sky. It was weird that when she looked at him she felt like there was nothing else in the world but him.

"No," she finally answered. "They were another clan of Saxons. They came to attack my family. We met them at the border, and then they attacked you."

Eric thought about what that meant. This girl's family might be able to help her. Even if they refused, he had her to use. He pulled her along as they started back toward the tents they had set up. Madelyn felt fear rise in her heart. Four me and one body didn't really work well. Eric pulled her close to him and stared at her for a moment. Madelyn thought of looking away. That showed fear. He walked to the main tent and tossed her inside. Wolf rushed in front of her bearing teeth.

"I'm going to kill your pet," Eric said and meant every word.

Madelyn glared at him for a long moment. She could see the hatred burning in his eyes. It was only there when he looked at the wolf though. Many people had issues with wolves. The area had been plagued with wolves lately. They belonged to one man that had appeared in the country. He was no man. He had come to Madelyn's home once and had scared her more than any person. It was because he was not a person. He claimed to be a warlock, but she knew what he was. A vampire.

"Do not harm him," Madelyn spat, trying to take on her best lady of the hall air. "If you leave me in peace, he will not harm you."

Eric started to say something when he heard men raise another alarm. He ran from the tent. Madelyn stuck her head out and froze. There were two wolves standing next to a hooded figure. She felt her insides tighten and longed for her bow. Eric read her thoughts and ran for his sword. The camp soon became totally chaos as he flew at the figure. The vampire moved entirely too fast for anyone to even get a chance at. Wolf flew from the tent and started after the werewolves.

"Wolf, no!" Madelyn yelled.

Her screamed fell on deaf ears. It was too hard to hear anything from all the screams from Eric's men and the men-wolves dying. She ran from the tent, grabbing for her bow when she felt a hand almost jerk her head off her hand. She screamed and turned, finding the vampire holding her.

"Give me the necklace," he said in her tongue.

Madelyn looked extremely confused. She didn't know what he was talking about. He pulled her close and bared his fangs. Madelyn struggled to get free. If he bit her, she was done. She screamed again when she felt the man fall on her, but his grip loosened. She pulled free to look up. Wolf was on top of the man, trying his best to grab at his throat. The vampire got the upper hand suddenly and grabbed Wolf. The dog kept biting at him. The vampire bit into the animal, sending blood everywhere. Madelyn suddenly felt arms around her, pulling her away. She looked back to see Eric was pulling away.

"Viking," the vampire said and with that he was gone.

Madelyn pulled free and went over to a body lying where Wolf should have fallen. She knelt down and touched the man. He rolled over and looked at her. Madelyn took a step back for only a second. She knew the man. He was young and strong with dark hair and pale, green eyes. She looked at him for a long moment, knowing where she had seen him. He was a knight that had come and swore fealty to her and no one else. Not even her father. Now, she knew why. His bloodied hand reached up and touched her.

"Patrick," Madelyn whispered. "Please, don't leave me."

"Maddie," he whispered as he tried to catch what was left of his breath.

Madelyn looked at him as blood poured from his throat. "I'm here."

"Use my pack they will protect you. Forever."

Madelyn awoke with a soft scream. She nearly fell out of the bed when Alcide touched her. She turned to him and buried her face in his shoulder. All he could do was stroke her hair. He had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Mat, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nightmare?"

Madelyn only nodded and held on to him tighter. Alcide pulled close, brushing her hair back. He had never seen her so scared before. She was actually shaking. He gently kissed her head.

"I dreamed about this girl and she had this wolf that was killed," Madelyn said, leaving out some very important details.

"A werewolf?"

"Yes."

"And you think it was me?"

"No, just I don't want anything to happen to you. My grandmother used to say that she had sort of sight. What if I have it too?"

Alcide laughed. "Madelyn, you are the safest girl I have ever taken out. And I have cut ties with Eric Northman. You are just having dream brought on by stress."

Madelyn looked up. Eric. She had no idea why, but she knew that name. She shivered a little and looked at Alcide. He gave her a soft kiss as his hand trailed down her neck and stopped on her necklace. He stared at it for a long moment.

"What is this thing?" He asked.

"Family heirloom," Madelyn smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Grandma gave it to me before she died."

"And you don't take it off?"

Madelyn pressed her forehead against his with a strained smile. "Do you see it on my neck right now?"

"Smart ass," he whispered against her mouth.

Madelyn's hand slid under the covers behind him and gripped the edge of his bottom. "Nice ass."

Alcide quickly rewarded by shoving her down on the bed and pushing his mouth into hers. She wrapped her arms around him, letting his body wipe her memory of the dream. He was leaving tomorrow, and she was going to make the most out of it. He held her close and could feel himself growling as he took in her scent and held her closer. Madelyn rewarded his growl with laugh. He never tired of hearing that laugh. He thought of punishing her in some way, but foreplay was not on his mind at the moment. He wanted Madelyn. The scent of her skin meshed with his was the most powerful drug he could ever have, and it was the only thing that got him through the time when she wasn't there. She had at least two of his shirt if not more since she usually slipped one on the morning he left. He had a few of her clothes at his place. They didn't smell nearly as powerful as when he was inside her.

Morning came too soon. Alcide awoke to find Madelyn gone. He sat up and sniffed the air. She was just out on the back porch, probably watching the sun come up over the ocean. He pulled on his pants and walked out from the doors. Madelyn was curled up in one of the chairs, watching the water intently. She was in his shirt and had an afghan over her legs. He thought of walking over, but she seemed to be in another place and time. He watched her for a moment. She was so beautiful like this, but the look usually meant trouble.

"Maddie," he said softly.

Madelyn turned it to him with a soft smile. She hated when most anyone called her that, but when she heard it from his lips, she loved it. She sensed what he was thinking from across the porch. She motioned for him to come over and moved her legs. He sat down, pulling her legs into his lap. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm hands on her calves, which were cool.

"Another dream?" he asked.

Madelyn shook her head and looked at him. "No. Just wishing you weren't leaving."

Alcide pulled her close and smiled a little. If she only knew how much he didn't want to go. It was the first time she had ever really mentioned wanting him to stay. She never quite kicked him out, but she never asked him to stay.

"You could come to Jackson," he whispered against her hair.

Madelyn looked back at him. "Not right now. I have all of Grandma's stuff to deal with."

Alcide nodded against the back of her head. He knew that she wouldn't come right now, but he hoped that she would come. It had been eight months since she had come down to see everyone. His father and sister had asked about her. His sister, Janice, usually just called Madelyn when Alcide ran out answers to give her.

"Will you at least come soon?" Alcide asked.

Madelyn looked up at him with a soft smile. He knew that she wouldn't give him a straight answer. However, that smile always had a way of turning him to her side. She finally nodded.

"Soon," she said and turned back to the ocean. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

Alcide followed her sightline and just sat there with her. The sunrise was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He admitted that he loved this place almost as much as Madelyn did. The ocean wasn't his favorite thing, but the air, the sky, and the waves did make a powerful mix. It didn't help that the way Madelyn looked at all of it made him somewhat jealous. His family was in Jackson. Her family was here. He knew taking her to Jackson meant she could be in danger from time to time, but trouble did follow people.

"You could stay an extra day," Madelyn said suddenly.

Alcide looked down at her. "We all know that leads to another day that leads to another week and soon I've lost my job, and will have to come work for you."

Madelyn looked up at him with a grin. "And this is bad how?"

Alcide got to his feet and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. Madelyn laughed and tried to grab at his legs and butt. He knew that he needed to be packing his bag and getting on the road. He also knew that work would wait. Madelyn needed a lesson in manners. He carried her back inside to give her that lesson before he went back to Jackson.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Madelyn walked into Something Old and Something New antique store with a large smile. She glanced around noticing that was place was pretty full. But it was a Friday morning. She threw a smile at Dana as she walked to her little office behind the counter. She knew Dana would give her an ear full for being late but that was the good thing about being the owner.

She sat down behind her desk to see if anything needed taken care of at the moment. Luckily, Dana had kept on top of things. She pulled out her cell phone. Alcide had only left three hours ago, so she knew he was nowhere near home. She turned to the door when she heard it open. Dana was standing there with a silly grin.

"So I am to assume that you and Jackson made up for some lost time this morning?" Dana asked.

"You are not getting details so get back to work," Madelyn said without looking up.

"Oh come on," She said. "You are two hours late."

Madelyn looked at her with a smile. "Well, he left this morning."

Dana laughed and looked at her. She noticed a picture sitting on the desk that may not have been there recently. It was of Madelyn and Alcide. Madelyn was smiling and holding up her hand. Alcide had his arms around her and with his chin resting on her shoulder. As Dana looked at the picture she could see why Madelyn had her hand up.

"You didn't tell me you were engaged!" Dana said, glaring at her.

Madelyn held up her hand to show her the clean, shiny ring. "Just a few months now."

"Months! You can't even tell your best friend."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to keep it a secret for awhile."

Dana rolled her eyes and sit back in the chair. Madelyn had always kept secrets but it seemed odd to keep one about a man like Alcide. Dana couldn't deny though, she would have kept that man a secret too. She would have to admit though that Madelyn had found a great man.

"So when is the date?" she asked.

"We haven't set one yet."

"Are you moving to Jackson?"

Madelyn looked up with a sigh. She still hadn't answered that question. She didn't know where they would live. A comprise would be somewhere in between but that couldn't work. Now, that her Grandmother was gone, Madelyn was free to go other places except for her business.

"I don't know yet. Alcide and I will burn that bridge when the time comes."

Dana nodded. She heard the door to the shop open and went back to the counter. Madelyn breathed out a sigh of relief. The third degree about her engagement was getting old quickly. She had a lot of questions to answer, but right now things kept getting in the way. She knew that would stop soon. She went back to her paperwork and found her necklace hanging down. She started to stuff it into her shirt when she thought back to the dreams.

Eric. She shivered at the mere thought of the name. There was something about the man that she kept seeing that just made her wonder who and maybe even what he was. She forced herself not think about him. She was getting married to the most perfect man she knew. Even if he was a werewolf. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking about him and this mystery man. In the dream, she didn't seem to feel anything for him, but she knew that there was something there. She quickly shook her head on that front. The man was a Viking from a thousand years ago, they really couldn't have a relationship.

Suddenly, there was a crash from in the store. Madelyn was on her feet and out of the office in seconds. She came out to see three men standing around one of her displays. Dana was talking to them, and she was furious. Madelyn moved closer when the man turned. She jumped back a little, feeling a little surprised at herself. The man was just dressed a little different than most of her customers. He wore a leather jacket and ragged jeans.

"What's going on here?" Madelyn asked.

The man looked at her and licked his lips. Madelyn shivered involuntarily. The last man who had done that to her had nearly got what he wanted. He started walking toward her when Dana stepped up.

"Twiddle Dumb and his buddy over here broke the vase," Dana said with a glare at them. "And now they want to deny it."

"We got bumped!" the other snapped, causing Madelyn to look at him.

"By who? There is no one else in the store but you."

Madelyn looked around. It was true. The place had cleaned out a while back. She didn't notice when she was in her office. She looked at the two men and could see that they would have no probably causing more trouble if she didn't call Dana off.

"Just leave," Madelyn said. "I doubt there is anything for you here."

The man that had been eyeing Madelyn so hard stepped back a little. She watched him more than the others. She felt like she knew him. She inclined her head toward the door. Dana had reached over and pulled out her phone. Madelyn knew she was getting ready to call the police.

"You have a lot of nice things," the man said. "I'm sure my employer will want to come and visit."

"Just don't come with him," Madelyn replied.

"Now leave!" Dana snapped.

The man gave Madelyn a little kissing noise. Madelyn looked away and hoped they were gone. She heard the door close. She looked up, finding that the men were gone. Dana was standing there still ready to kill someone. Finally, she went over and got the broom.

"When did they come in?" Madelyn asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Dana said.

"I wonder who their employer is."

Dana growled as she finished cleaning up. "Who knows. I hope they don't come back. They made me really nervous."

Madelyn nodded. "Yeah me too."

"They didn't sound like they were from around here."

"They weren't," Madelyn said as she surveyed the damage. "They were from Jackson."

Dana almost knocked over a set of dishes when she heard that. Madelyn heard the clatter and looked over at her. She quickly made it look like she had just bumped the table while sweeping.

"Jackson huh?" she said with a fake smile.

"Their accents. I have spent too much time with Alcide."

Dana laughed with a little strain. "You have an accent too when you are not trying to hide it."

Madelyn smiled. She walked over to behind the counter and started going through the mornings receipts. Nothing seemed out of place or exciting. Then, she noticed one from the night before. She stared at the large amount of the purchase and the time. It was about thirty minutes before they closed.

"Nice sale last night," Madelyn said with a smile.

"It was a vampire."

Madelyn sighed. She had no real problem with vampires on a personal level, but on the business level, they sucked. Antiques was a business that most vampire wanted to be a part of, which meant that she had stay open longer into the night. And most of the time they were rather demanding.

"I really wish we could just refuse them service," Dana said. "He made me so nervous. I kept waiting for him to jump across the counter and rip my throat out."

Madelyn nodded. "Yeah, but then the American Vampire League will cause a lot more problems for us. And they do spend a lot of money."

Dana nodded and went back to work. Madelyn spent the rest of the day working on things that she had left undone. She also had some paperwork for her Grandmother's. She would have to put the house up for sale soon, which meant cleaning it out. She sent Dana home after three so she could work on things alone. She was getting ready to close up when she heard the door open. She looked up, noticing the two men from that morning. She swallowed hard and wrapped her hand around the baseball bat. They looked up at her, and the one smiled at her. He started toward the counter.

"Cob!" a voice from the door.

Madelyn looked up to see an older man standing there in a nice suit. He had the air of a very rich man, but he made her skin crawl. He walked into the store and looked around. The men with him stepped back as if they were dogs. She swallowed at that thought. The man walked in and looked around. She noticed that he had a nice pocket watching hanging from his suit.

"Can I help you?" she asked as he started toward a cabinet with her most expensive and exquisite pieces.

"I'm just looking, darlin'," he said with a smile.

The smile made her blood run cold. She shivered. She picked this night to be at the shop alone and her boyfriend on the road. She watched as he looked at one of her scrolls. It was an older Egyptian piece that probably should be in a museum. She thought of offer to opening the cabinet, but she hoped he would just leave. She looked down at the register and looked up to find the man standing there.

"You have some very rare and beautiful pieces," he said, staring right in her eyes.

Madelyn felt a strange pull on her mind. She looked up suddenly and knew what the man was. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Glamouring was hard to do on her. She had spent months training herself when she opened the shop. She never wanted some vampire to be able to come in and charm her into giving stuff away. The vampire must have sensed it because he stepped back a little.

"Thank you," Madelyn finally said.

He stood there another long moment and pulled out his credit card. Madelyn gave him an odd look. He inclined his head toward his two stooges.

"For the damage they did," he explained.

"That won't be necessary, Mister…"

"Edgington. Russell Edginton."

Madelyn smiled a little at him and started to run the card. She bent over the machine and her necklace fell from her shirt. Russell looked at it for a long moment and felt his fangs pop out. Madelyn looked up at hearing the strange noise. Russell quickly got control of himself as he looked at the necklace.

"That piece around your neck is amazing," he said a little breathlessly.

"It's not for sale," Madelyn snapped.

"Everything has a price."

"It was my Grandmother's, and she just died."

Russell looked at her for a long moment. Then, he seemed to relax a little. "I'm very sorry."

Madelyn didn't let her guard down when he said that. She simply nodded and ran the card. She keyed in the prices and handed it back. "Thank you for that, but I really need to be calling it a night."

Russell nodded. "You have a few scrolls that I would to look at again. Perhaps I could come back."

Madelyn had to bite her tongue to keep from saying in the daytime. She nodded a little and looked over at the men. They almost looked like they were guarding the door. That made her really nervous. This vampire was not afraid of anything that included the law.

"We stay open a little later tomorrow night," she finally said.

Russell nodded and walked out. Madelyn quickly ran to the door and locked it. She wished like Hell that she lived there too. Then no vampire could come in unless they were invited. She watched as Russell disappeared down the road in a flash. She ran to the office and found that Alcide had called her twice. She quickly returned his call. She didn't notice until he picked up that her hands were still shaking.

Russell stopped outside of Madelyn's grandmother's house. He stared at the black windows and growled a little. The old witch had had the necklace all this time. He growled a little and thought of that woman. Her granddaughter was beautiful. It was a shame that she had terrible taste. He could smell the werewolf on her.

Victoria Townsend had hid herself well. She had also kept that granddaughter a secret. He had only found her by accident tonight. He had been searching antique stores all over the northeast. That was the only place he knew Victoria would go. It seemed that she had kept Madelyn there too. But he knew that wasn't right. Madelyn smelled of the south. She smelled like Jackson. He wondered then who the wolf was. He pushed the gate open and walked up to the porch. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go in.

"Cobb!" he called out.

A red wolf came loping up, slobbering as if he had just found a t-bone steak. Russell looked down at the dog and sneered. How he hated his most faithful guard. The wolf sat, awaiting orders.

"Follow the girl," Russell ordered. "I want to know who she is seeing."

"She's with my wolf," a whiney, female voice said from behind Russell. "I smelled him in town this morning."

Russell grinned. "Well Debbie, it looks like your wolf has moved on. She was wearing a nice ring."

Debbie growled. "Just let me find her and you'll have that necklace."

Russell shook his head. "Not yet. I want to see how much like her grandmother she really is."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Madelyn looked around her grandmother's reading room and wished she had taken Alcide up on the offer on coming back to make sure she was okay. She had insisted that he go home and get his job started. Now, as she sat in a kitchen surrounded by boxes, she wished she at least had someone there to help her decide what was worth something and what wasn't. She sighed and stared at the floor for a long time.

Memories ran rampant through that house. She was certain that she could hear her grandmother call to her to come in from the herb garden out back or not to get too close to the stove. The smell of dried herbs and desserts still hung in the air. It was the two strangest odors she had ever smelled, but it always brought a smile to her face. She finally stood up and walked out to the back porch.

The surf crashed against the rocks with the most soothing sound. No matter how violent the waves or storm, Madelyn found peace in the waves. She had no idea why she was so connected to the sea. She had not even lived there her whole life. She had spent four years in Jackson; it was pretty landlocked. She felt the wetness in the air hit her face as she walked to the edge and looked out.

The sea was wild today. Wilder than she ever remembered seeing it in a long time. She watched the waves roll and crash without mercy and wondered what had made so upset. She hugged herself a little and closed her eyes. She longed to cry. But she had no idea why.

"Madelyn," the voice on the wind seemed to whisper.

Madelyn spun around. No one was around. She could have sworn that someone or something had said her name. She started toward the house when, noticing a figure standing out toward the rocks. She looked at him for a long time. His long blonde hair was blowing in the breeze and from the distance, she could see his broadsword hanging on his back. She knew the person. It was him. Eric. She quickly shook her head. Dreams didn't happen when people were awake. She walked into the house to the sound of her cell phone.

She grabbed it on the second ring to find that it was Alcide. She sat down with a small smile. She needed to hear his voice.

"Hey Sexy," she said.

"Hey sweetheart, it's Mr. Herveaux."

Madelyn felt herself blush so deeply that she was glad no one could see her. She leaned against the counter, trying to think of something to say. She had no idea why her soon to be father-in-law would be calling her from Alcide's phone.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was Alcide," Madelyn finally said stating the obvious. "Is he alright?"

The thought almost knocked her off her feet. Jackson was full of things that could hurt him. Other werewolves, vampires, and even people. She hoped that he wasn't calling her for that.

"No, he's fine," Mr. Herveaux said. "I wanted to know if you wanted him to come back to Maine. The job is underway here but you know how stubborn he is. He won't leave."

Madelyn let out a breath and smiled a little. It was that simple. She was glad of that. She looked around the house. She could really use him back here. It might help motivate her more. However, he didn't know her Grandmother so it really wasn't his place to be here.

"I think I'll be fine," she finally admitted more to herself than him. "I just got a little shaken up the other night."

"You watch yourself working that late at night."

She smiled. She never thought that Alcide's family would take him in the way they had. She was not a werewolf, so she feared that they would cast her out quite quickly. Yet, they took her into the family with open arms.

"I will Mr. Herveaux. Tell Alcide I'll see him soon, and I love him."

"Will do sweet cheeks."

Madelyn hung up the phone and thought about what was next. Since she was in the kitchen, she should probably pack up the cook books too. She stood and walked over to the little shelf that they all sat on. She ran her fingers over them and even pulled one or two out to look at which pages were the most wore out. There was a page with a clam chowder recipe that had stains and faded words all through it. She ran her fingers over it, taking a deep breath. She tried to remember the smell when her grandmother made it. It didn't come to her. All she could smell were herbs. She didn't remember her mother having this many herbs. She closed her eyes. The smell in the house mixed with crash of the ocean was enough to make her slip to another time and place.

Eric watched as the girl cried over the naked body of the werewolf. She called him Patrick and truly seemed upset. He wondered if the wolf had been her lover as well as her protector. He shivered at the mere thought. A beautiful woman like her should not have a lover like that. She made a small hand gesture and then stood up, looking right at him. He quickly looked away for reason he couldn't explain.

She walked forward and past him as she sat down by the fire. She held herself as if she might fall apart. Eric watched her for a long moment, trying to decide what to do. One part of him wanted to haul her in his arms and kiss her until it led to something more. The other, sounder part of him wanted to throw her off the nearest cliff. He watched her stare at the fire and wondered what to say to her. Finally, he walked over to her and sat down.

"Who was he?" Eric asked.

Madelyn looked up at him for a moment and then turned back to the fire. "A man in my father's guard. He was my friend."

"You knew he was a man?"

Madelyn turned to him with a sharp, cold look. Eric almost felt a chill when she looked at him that way. It hurt to know that she hated him. He knew there was a reason for that. He was holding her prisoner

"What did that vampire want with your necklace?"

"I don't know!"

Eric suddenly yanked her up by the shoulder. Madelyn resisted as best she could. But Eric was strong He drug her to his tent, sending a dark look at his men. They knew what that they meant. They went to their perimeters to stand watch. Madelyn thought of screaming as Eric threw her down in his tent. She scooted back once her breath came to her. Eric had her again and pulled her up.

"That vampire is the one I'm hunting," Eric growled. "What do you know of him?"

"Nothing!"

Madelyn longed to speak her tongue and stop yelling at this man in Latin. She felt his grip tighten on her as he looked down at her. She tried to pull away, but this man meant to hold her in place.

"He knew you," Eric suddenly said in English.

Madelyn looked up at him. "You have been holding out."

"And so are you."

Madelyn shook his head. "He has come to see my father a few times and asked to see our healers, witches, and priestesses. Never me."

"Are you skilled in any of those things?"

"I am only skilled in herbs."

Eric's gripped relaxed for only a second. It was just enough time for Madelyn to try to run. She had almost reached the tent flap when Eric yanked her back to him. He didn't expect her to bounce back so fast and suddenly lost his balance, throwing them both on the ground. He stared down at the girl and felt his lips almost touch her of their own accord. He pulled back and got to his feet, leaving her on the ground. She pulled herself to her feet not looking at him.

"Help me," Eric said in a whisper.

She turned to him. "I can't help you."

Eric turned to her and stared at her for a long time. The words in his mouth were out before he could even think to stop him. "That vampire killed my family. All I want is to kill him."

"Then kill him."

"That is where you come in. He now wants you, let me be your guard."

Eric had no idea where this was coming from. He was a man who always took what he wanted it no matter the consequences. He wanted the girl in front of him. The feel of her body under him was amazing and powerful. But he couldn't take her. She was the only thing that could get him what wanted. When that was over, he could take her then.

Madelyn felt herself jump at hearing the door bell. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. She had drifted off into a dream while looking through cookbooks. She shook her head clear when the bell sounded again. She walked to the door and smiled. Dana stood on the porch with a pizza box and a bottle of wine. She pulled the door open.

"How did you find me?" Madelyn asked as Dana walked in.

Dana gave her a funny look. There were only four places that she would be and one of them she would have told Dana about. Dana had been watching the shop, so she knew Madelyn wasn't there. Then, she had called her house. When no one picked up, she knew where she had probably gone. She walked in and sat the pizza down on some boxes. Madelyn smiled a little and went in search of some kind of glasses.

"I thought you were going to live here," Dana said as she stumbled onto some plastic cups.

Madelyn saw the cups and smiled a little. She had packed up most of the china already. She did find the corkscrew and sat down with the wine. She looked around the house thinking of what Dana had just said. Her grandmother had left her the house. It was a nice house right on the coast and only a few miles outside of the village. It was perfect. It had more space and windows than her small house, but she almost couldn't bear the thought of living there. She had left this house so long ago.

"I don't know," Madelyn said, taking a long sip of wine. "If I got rid of this place, it is one less thing that keeps me from going to Jackson."

"I thought you wanted him to come here?" Dana said as she started into the pizza.

Madelyn sighed. "I can't bear the thought of him leaving his family."

There was another part to that sentence that she didn't say. She knew that he could leave his pack, but it would be a lot of trouble. She didn't really want him to. She had weighed all this over in her mind. Sometimes, it made her wonder if they should even get married. They both had two separate live in two separate places. She knew that she wanted to be with him but finding a way to was very hard.

"You have a family here too," Dana said.

Madelyn rolled her eyes. "I have a store and friends. Alcide has a father and sister there. And he is close with all of them."

"Do you like them?"

Madelyn laughed and finally got a piece of pizza. "I love them. Dana, the closet family I ever had was my grandmother. I didn't know my dad and mom died when I was six. So to have his family is like getting a second chance."

"Maddie, you don't have to sell the guy to me," Dana laughed. "I think he is great. And you should go visit him like yesterday."

Madelyn nodded. "As soon as I get this place cleaned out."

Madelyn thought about something else too. The dreams she had been having. She didn't really know what to tell Alcide about them. She was dreaming of another man, who seemed to be in love with her. Although, she hated to admit it, she felt something for the man too. She could see pain hiding behind his eyes and maybe even some sort of need. She shivered at the thoughts that were going through her head.

"You ok?" Dana asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You shivered."

"I did?" Madelyn tried to fake a laugh. "Guess I got a chill."

It was a few hours later when Dana finally left. They managed to get the rest of the kitchen packed up along with part of the dining room. Madelyn walked into what used to be the library and looked around. It was full of older books. Some of them were actual reading books while others looked like they had just been bounded together. She pulled on out when a picture fell out. She looked at it for a long moment and froze. It was of her grandmother when she was younger. Around her neck hung the same necklace that she now wore. She knew that it had been her grandmother's but to see it actually around her neck was weird. She felt the same shiver as when she saw that figure on the beach. Had her past really been this complicated? She put the book to the side and picked up another one. The dreams and her past would have to wait.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Madelyn walked around the camp as Eric's men slept. She knew that they would not last all night. She had gone to the stream to get some fresh water and gather some more fire wood to come back and find only Eric standing watching. He had retired to his tent a little while later. She couldn't believe that he trusted his men this much. They were now all asleep, and would never wake up in time if the vampires came back. Not that she worried about that. She sat the water down and pulled out her small dagger. She didn't know how Eric hadn't found it, but she was grateful. She took a deep breath with a silent prayer. She had to get this right.

She listened to the waves crash against the rocks and felt the sand under her toes. She knew if she failed, she would never hear or feel that again. She knew that she could take him to the castle and pretend that she trusted him. She didn't and knew she couldn't. She gripped the knife handle tighter and started toward the tent.

The flaps were blowing slightly in the light breeze. She grabbed one of them and looked inside. Eric was sound asleep. She forced herself to walk in the tent. She could hear his soft breathing. That sound made her remember what she was doing. She bent down and straddled him as silently as possible. He didn't seem to stir. He was covered with furs to keep warm on the cool beach. She reached to pull one off when his arm shot up, grabbing her knife hand.

"I have had men tried less than this in the daylight," Eric said, opening one eye.

Madelyn tried to jerk her arm free, but he held her firm. She glared at him for long time. He looked up at her, his eyes softening a little. His other hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her. She jumped a little but didn't try to get away. It wouldn't have mattered.

"Were you going to kill me?" he asked with a slight smile.

Madelyn nodded. "I can't take you back to the castle."

"Scared of what might from here to there?"

"Scared of what they might do to me when I bring a Viking into my fold."

Eric's hand loosened for a moment, but in that moment he flipped them over. The furs fell away, showing his pale body in the moonlight. Madelyn adjusted her hand and brought the knife backup, resting it on his throat. Eric only smiled at her. He could feel her breath under him and it was coming in quick, small gasps. He took her wrist and pushed it back as he started to kiss her again. This time his kiss said everything. He felt Madelyn resist at first and then she threw herself into it. He heard the knife hit the floor as his hand ran up her skirt. He gripped the fabric and shoved it up. Madelyn's hands moved down his back and up through his hair. That little action was enough make him push his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Madelyn gasped a little into his mouth as her hand moved down his chest. He reached down to her skirt and began to rip it. He could only tear the thick material a little. He turned Madelyn over with a growl and yanked at the strings. Her stomach pressed into the ground and she gripped at the fallen furs. He yanked the dress away and spun her back over, attacking her mouth. His hands moved all over her body. He had never felt anything so good under his hands before. He had been with many women, but none like her. Her body was new and beautiful to him. He started moving his lips down her body. His tongue lingered on her each of her breasts as his hand started to part her thighs.

Madelyn gripped the furs as she waited. She knew it would hurt, but she had never wanted anything so much. He finished teasing her and then started on her lips again. He pushed her legs apart and slammed himself into her. He felt her bit into his lip and only moved hard and faster. His breath came out in a low moan. Madelyn couldn't even find breath to do anything. She had never felt anything so good in her life. His hand moved to her hair and pulled her hair back as his nipped at her neck. Madelyn groaned loudly at feeling that. His body moved into her faster and harder, bringing her past the point of no return.

The night past far too quickly. By the time, Madelyn could feel anything again, the sun was starting to come up. She opened her eyes slowly and felt arms turning her over to her stomach. She knew then that Eric was already awake and very hungry. She felt his lips on her neck as slid into her from behind. She gasped as he pushed deeper into her. It didn't take long before she was gasping for breath and Eric was lying over the top of her.

"You are better than most virgins I've had," Eric said in her ear.

She looked up at him with a small glare. "Thank you."

Eric rolled her over and kissed her gently. He had a lot of women. Too many for his family's taste. But the woman laying next him was something completely different. He had never seen a woman do the things she had done. She had attacked him. She had stood up to him. She had also taken what she wanted from him the night before. He could still feel her all over his body. He had to admit that he liked the sensation along with the scent she left.

"Now will you take me to the castle?" Eric whispered in her ear.

Madelyn looked up at him with frown. She sat up a little, pulling his fur around him. He could see that she was hiding something. Her eyes had this strange looked about them and she wouldn't look him in the eye completely. She turned away from him, staring at the tent flap. Finally, she turned to him.

"I have no castle left to take you too. That vampire raided the village and the keep about a week ago. The wolves killed almost everyone, and what was left, he killed the rest."

Eric looked at her and didn't feel so alone in his fight. This vampire left a wake that was huge. He had destroyed a whole village. He thought of how he had seemed to know the girl.

"How did you escape?" Eric asked, brushing her hair back.

Madelyn looked very sad. Eric knew the feeling. To be the only survivor of anything was not fun. He pulled her close and held her tightly. He didn't want to appear weak in front of her, but she deserved to be held.

"I was with my guards," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hunting. When I came back, my village was burning."

Madelyn suddenly awoke to the sound of her a door shutting. She looked around not sure where she was at first. She knew spending the night at her grandmother's house was a bad idea. She shook off the feeling from the dreamed and shivered a little. The her that wasn't really her and really fallen for Eric. She wondered if she was starting to feel the same.

That thought didn't have much time to form. She heard a board creaking on the stairs. The house was old and liked to creak and moan, but this sound was different. It was the sound of weight on a certain old board. She swung out of bed and reached for the bat that was near the bed. She got ready to swing when she heard the door knob of bathroom door juggle. She spun to see it fly open. Madelyn nearly jumped out of her skin. She stared at the inside of the bathroom. She swallowed and started toward it and then stopped. She had seen all the horror movies and knew what happened next. She would focus on the bathroom and someone would come in behind her. She started toward the bedroom door when the sound of breaking glass. She backed up and made way for the bathroom. At least, she could get out from that room. She started for the door when the bedroom door smashed into the wall. She turned and froze at seeing a woman in her doorway.

"Debbie," Madelyn said, adjusting the bat. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Taking a break from fucking my wolf?" Debbie growled.

"He is not YOUR wolf anymore, bitch."

"We'll see about that."

Debbie charged so fast that Madelyn barely had time to brace herself against the pounce. Debbie was so powerful that it amazing she could stand. She felt the heat and anger rolling off her. Madelyn tried to kick at her but could only manage to block her with the bat. She was just a human and Debbie was a werewolf. She felt a fist slam into her face. Madelyn hit the floor before she even lost her senses from the hit.

"I'm going to make sure you never touch him again," Debbie sneered.

Madelyn came up suddenly smashing the bat into her stomach. "Get out of my house!"

Debbie fell back, trying to catch her breath. Madelyn took her chance and hit her again. It gave her enough time to run when she felt a hand grab her leg. She lost her balance. The bat went flying from her grip as she tasted blood. She must have hit the floor mouth first. Strong hands turned her over. Before she could even recover, she felt fists hitting everywhere. Then, Debbie pressed her against the railing of the stairs, trying to push her over.

"He will never love you like he did me," Debbie hissed.

Madelyn grabbed on to her. "That's right he'll love me more."

If she was going, so was Debbie. The were didn't seem that scared. She would survive the fall with only a few scratches. Madelyn was the one who wouldn't get up from it. Debbie started to push more when there was a sound of growling. In a blur of white fur, Debbie was on the floor with a wolf tearing at her. Madelyn knew the wolf. He was a big, white wolf that she had seen before only once when he had saved her life. Debbie kicked the wolf off and got to her feet. She threw her jacket off and changed into off white wolf. The white wolf chased after her with a speed that was frightening. She ran down the stairs after them.

"Alcide!" Madelyn screamed. "Alcide, don't!"

Madelyn felt hands on her shoulders. She spun around with a little scream. She was face to face with Alcide. He was trying to wrap his arms around her to get her to calm down.

"Maddie! Maddie, calm down, it's ok you're safe." He pulled her to him tightly.

Madelyn buried her face against his chest. Then, she realized something. She looked up at him. How could he be standing here when he had just chased Debbie somewhere.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"A plane," Alcide ran a hand over her hair. "Debbie called and threatened me, and then she threatened you. I got on the first flight here. Sorry I got here too late."

"But didn't you just run after her?"

Alcide shook his head. "No, I just came barreling through your broken back door to run her out and found you screaming my name."

Madelyn looked out at the yard. At the edge of it stood the wolf that had gone after Debbie. Even in the pale moonlight, she could see blood on his fir. Alcide must have sensed him too for he looked up. He didn't seemed concerned though. He even acted like he knew him.

"You're coming back to Jackson with me," Alcide said.

"I can't,"

"Don't argue with me. We'll talk about it tomorrow but for right now you are going back to bed."

"What are you going to do?"

Alcide gave her a duh look. "I'm keeping watch."

Madelyn sighed and just held onto to him. It wasn't long before he picked her up and took her to her room. He laid down beside her and pulled her close where she could listen to his heartbeat. He could see that it wasn't long before she fell asleep. He stayed awake, running his hands through her hair and thinking. Debbie had found he and tried to hurt her. He had no idea who the other wolf was, but he was grateful to him. All Alcide wanted to do was keep Maddie safe. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He would die before he let Debbie touch her again. And if it did happen, Debbie would die; he would kill her. His hand ran down her neck to her necklace. He looked at the charm for a long time and then notice on the back a very small etching in the silver. He couldn't quite make it out in the dark, but he thought it was a wolf.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Alcide was up with sun. He checked on Madelyn as he pulled on his shirt. She was laying on her stomach sound asleep. Sometime during the night, she had captured his pillow and found it more fun to sleep with. He bent and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right outside," he whispered into her ear.

He knew that she may not hear it. He didn't want her to wake up and find that he wasn't there. He knew that Debbie wouldn't try something during the day when everyone would see her. He wrote her a little note and walked outside. He took a deep breath, trying to catch all the scents. The ocean's was the most powerful one, but he did smell others. Debbie was the first scent that caught his attention. He walked around and at the edge of Madelyn's land, there was blood on the ground. He bent down and smelled it. It was Debbie's. Something had gotten a good bite on her. He only smiled a little, thinking about that. He wanted to thank the wolf who had help them.

Alcide shivered. He was going to be too late. The thought of that made him stop at the edge of the small coast. He took a deep breath. The air was enough to sober him up. If that other wolf hadn't showed, he would be cleaning up his fiancée. He thought for a minute about what the other wolf meant. Was there a local pack that had taken Madelyn under her wing? And it brought up a bigger question. Why? He shook his head when he felt warm arms slide around him. He spun around. Debbie was attached to him. She looked up at him with a grin.

"She's made you soft, baby," Debbie said leaning up to kiss him.

Alcide put a hand over her mouth and pushed her off. "I owe you for last night."

Debbie laughed. "Oh come on, baby. You know you don't want to be married to that human."

Alcide grabbed her by the shoulders and held her over the cliff. The fall most likely wouldn't kill her, but it would hurt her pretty badly. Debbie grabbed on to his arm and held on to him. There was a little bit of fear in her eyes which is what he wanted.

"You stay away from her," he growled. "Or I'll kill you."

Debbie felt him pull her back and then toss her to the ground. She looked up at him and wanted to attack him, but her whole body still ached from the night before. She had first thought the wolf was Alcide until the thing had nearly torn her apart. No matter the threats, Alcide would never kill her. This wolf wanted too. She only managed to get away when he seemed to sense something else.

"You are turning back on your own kind," Debbie suddenly screamed. "Marrying that whore."

"No," Alcide snapped. "I would have done that if I married you. Now, get off this land before I finish what started last night."

Debbie glared at him for a long time and finally got up. "This isn't over."

She spat him as she ran off. Alcide took a deep breath and turned back to the sea with a shiver. He knew why Madelyn loved it so much; it was very soothing. He heard something coming from the house. It sounded like pans. Madelyn was up. He walked back to the house and stopped. Madelyn was in the kitchen, dancing to a song on the radio. Her hair was a jumbled and dirty mess that fell in her face. He didn't mind though. She had even put on his button up shirt. Debbie was cute in her shirts, but Madelyn looked damned fantastic. He walked up on the covered back porch and just watched her. She looked over at him with a smile and quickly went back to breaking eggs for breakfast. Alcide walked in, grinning.

"You didn't have to stop," he said putting his arms around her.

Madelyn looked at the stove and pushed her hair back. "The bacon was burning."

Alcide kissed her neck with a smile. "I'll deal with the bacon."

"Good because I want to shower."

Alcide pulled her into his arms and gave her the best kiss he could muster. Her face was banged up from the fight, and he wished he could take that from her. He kissed her bruises as he sent her off to the shower. The house was a mess too. If it had been her house, he never would have minded. But this was her grandmother's house. He had only met her once. But he loved the woman. She had told Madelyn that she liked Alcide and would love to see them married. According to Madelyn, she had said told you so the moment Madelyn had showed her the ring. He would clean up the house after breakfast.

"Go," he said to her, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see to the eggs and bacon."

Madelyn grinned and ran upstairs. She was sore from the fight and knew that a shower would make her feel better. She also wanted Debbie's smell off her. She could see that look on Alcide's face when he touched her. She climbed into the nice, hot water, letting it wash over her. She took a quick shower and got out putting on his shirt. She would get jeans or shorts later. Alcide was pouring her coffee as she sat down.

"Smells good," she said and grabbed a piece of bacon.

Alcide kissed her hair. "So do you. Now eat. Then we need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"You are coming to Jackson with me."

"No, I have to finish cleaning out this house and then sell it."

"You will be safer in Jackson."

Madelyn felt her jaw drop. He was telling her what to do. Usually, he suggested pointedly. This time, he was actually demanding something of her. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to Jackson. She didn't mind the place. She just couldn't leave right now. She looked over him and thought about what had happened last night. Going to Jackson meant actually being closer to Debbie.

"Alcide, Debbie is in Jackson," she said.

"I know and so is my pack. She won't come near you when you are protected by the pack."

The pack. She knew that they had accepted her. If they hadn't, she wouldn't even be engaged. They would protect her and Alcide. It wasn't really fair to her though. She was not a part of the pack, and they didn't need to fight for her. She kept eating and thinking. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen. She had to finish things before she went to Jackson.

"Alcide, I can't. Not right now. There are things I have to take care of."

Alcide looked at her for a long time. He really wasn't sure what to say to her. He usually was the one to come visit, but she made it for holidays and other important things. She didn't mind Jackson; she acted like she liked it.

"We'll finish cleaning out the house and put the sign up, and then we are going."

"What about my job?"

Alcide looked at her over his coffee mug. He gave her a sort duh look that he gave her sometimes. She stared back at him. She didn't know what he was thinking or why.

"What?" she asked.

"Dana can handle the place. She usually does."

Madelyn thought of that. Then, she remembered the vampire from the other night. Dana couldn't handle him. She barely did. She couldn't put Dana through that. The vampire was pure evil, and Dana hadn't been trained against their glamour. She thought about telling Alcide about the man but knew how he would react.

"I'll have to change the hour. I never make Dana work that late."

Alcide nodded. "That's not a bad idea."

Madelyn reached out and brushed her hands through his hair. She sighed. Going to Jackson wouldn't be such a bad idea. She could use a vacation and time to think about the wedding; they still hadn't set a date. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'll get some arrangements made, and we can bring the truck if you want to take some things to Jackson."

Madelyn nodded and stood up. She had to at least start getting things in order. She knew that Dana was coming over sometime. They had another girl at the shop that worked a few hours a week. She probably would go in this afternoon to make some arrangements there. Then an idea hit her.

"How are the antiques in Jackson?" she asked.

Alcide gave her a grin. "Dad always says we need more."

Madelyn grinned and moved over to his lap. He pulled her close and gently kissed her neck. She could only lean against him for a moment with her eyes closed. He was so easy to love. She reached over and caught his lips. He returned the kiss easily as he looked at her. She felt his hands move up her back. She remembered the dream suddenly, but this reality was so much better. His hands were warm, skilled and gentle. Eric had seemed so cold and forceful as if he was used to every woman falling at his feet. She wondered then which one she really wanted. She pulled away a little.

"I need to go to work and talk to Dana," she said with a soft tone that hinted at something else.

Alcide let her go slowly. He could tell something was wrong. Madelyn wasn't a runner. He knew that he was asking her to run from this, but he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. He watched her walk out to go get dress. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. He had smelled something that morning that he only smelled once before. It was very old, powerful and vampire. He shivered at the mere thought of who it was. If Russell truly was that close Madelyn was not safe, but taking her to Jackson put her right in his backyard. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what to do. He could protect in her Jackson. He had his family and his pack there, but some part of him didn't want her close enough for Eric Northman to sense her.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

England 1002

Madelyn walked across the wall of her keep with a heavy heart. It had been two very long years since she had seen Eric, her Viking. He had left her after their one night together on the edge of her village. It had grown so small now that most everyone stayed inside the walls. She hugged herself, trying to stay warm as she looked at the sea. She came everyday to watch for ships. She swore to herself that she would always remember Eric's.

The sea was cold and empty as it usually was. She watched as the waves crashed against the rocks. The sound usually relaxed her, but today, she found it even more lonely. She turned to walk inside, finding one of her guards standing there with his hand on his sword.

"James," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Morgan is looking for you," James said. His features darkened a little as he said it.

Madelyn smiled and walked over to him. She thought of touching him just as she had countless times. He had become the one thing in her life that made sense, but she still wasn't sure that she loved him. She often thought of Eric when she touched him and longed for his kiss when James was out of reach. She started past him when she felt hands suddenly grab arms.

"You are thinking of him again," James said softly.

Madelyn leaned back against his chest and pulled his arms around her. She savored his touch at the right moments. Now, was not one of those moments. She needed to see Morgan, the village witch and her great-aunt. Madelyn had seen her when she had returned to the village. She had been found days before among the rubble of the ruined keep. She had been a little worse for wear but quite alive and safe. Madelyn slipped from James's arm and started down from the tower. Morgan lived at the edge of the village in a small hut full of herbs, flowers, and jars full of animal things that she didn't want to know about. As she walked to the hut, she could feel James only about four steps behind her.

She reached the hut and knocked quietly. The door seemed to open of its own accord. Madelyn walked in, ducking some of the plants. She noticed a large gray wolf lying by the fire. He looked up at her with cold indifference. Morgan looked up from her chair with soft smile.

"Niece," she said in crackly voice. "It is good to see you."

Madelyn nodded and sat down next to the fire. She could fee its warmth and smell its sweet odor. Morgan handed her a small cup of tea. Madelyn noticed her aunt's shaking a little. The woman was older than anyone Madelyn knew. She had lost sight in one eye long ago, and her hearing was not what it used to be.

"I saw James with you," Morgan said, sipping her tea.

Madelyn nodded. "He asked me to be his bride again."

"But you wait of the Viking."

Madelyn turned to her aunt. She had forgotten how perceptive she was. The Viking. The way her aunt said it, made her wonder if she knew more than she was saying.

"James said you wanted to see me," Madelyn said, finally taking a sip of her tea.

Morgan nodded and took her niece's hand. It seemed like it was a very long time before she did anything but hold it. Madelyn looked back at her to make sure that she had not fallen asleep. Morgan was just staring into the fire and stroking Maddie's hand.

"Aunt," Madelyn said. "What did you need to see me about?"

Morgan looked at her for a long moment. "Do you still have your mother's necklace?"

Madelyn nodded. "Of course. I never take it off."

Morgan nodded and Madelyn thought that she saw a small smile. She reached up and pulled out her own necklace that looked like just like hers. Madelyn never knew that her aunt had one. She just thought that her aunt had taken over spot as witch when her mother died. She didn't know that her aunt had some sort necklace that could help her.

"She gave it to me but explained nothing. And when Patrick died, he told me to trust the pack and use them." Madelyn said as she looked over at the wolf laying there.

"You mother kept her secrets," Morgan said, turning back to the fire.

"And now you are going to pass those secrets on to me?"

"No, my dear. Not until you chose."

Madelyn looked up and almost spilled her tea. "Chose what?"

"The Viking or James?"

Madelyn was suddenly on her feet. She felt anger surging through every part of her body. James had put her up to this. James had sent her down to force her into choosing who to marry. She didn't really have a choice. Eric was gone. He had left her used and abused to hunt for something he lost. James was her, and he did love her. But was that really enough? She thought that she loved him. She knew that she did.

"Did he ask you to do this?"

Morgan gave her a cold and hard look. Madelyn had only gotten that look as a child when she didn't pay attention to her mother or aunt. She looked down at the floor not sure what to say or think. She knew that she regretted asking it now. Morgan would never do anything that a man asked her to do. Especially when it came to matters of the heart.

"You will have to make the choice soon," Morgan finally admitted.

She looked at her aunt for a long time, thinking of the question. She didn't know what to do. She started to answer when the door of the hut suddenly opened.

Madelyn sprang to her feet as James and a few other men came in the door. James looked as if he had seen a ghost. Madelyn wondered what that meant. She hoped that they were not under some sort of siege again. She looked at Morgan and gave her a soft kiss.

"Stay here Morgan," she said and ran out with the men.

Madelyn went to her room, grabbing her sword. She held the jewel encrusted handle for a long time, staring at the blade. In the last year, she had used it more than she ever thought that she would want to. She balanced one more time and then went out to the gate with her men. James stood at the front poised and ready for battle. Madelyn found it odd how he was still human, yet he had the power and agility of a wolf. She watched his muscles tightened as she stepped up to the gate. She looked out and suddenly froze.

Eric stood right outside her gates.

He had changed in the last two years. She saw that his muscles had tightened and grown. His hair was longer and maybe even a little lighter. His skin still held its pale complexion. If he had gone aboard, it had not been far. She looked around, noticing that the men in his company had multiplied. She knew from that little time she had been with him that he inspired men to join him no matter what his cause. She could feel him looking at her, not sure what to do. Her men were poised to attack at the slightest misstep. Eric didn't seem to really care. He just pushed his hood back and looked at her for a long time. She quickly looked away from him and turned to her captain, who no lingered looked so happy to have her at his side.

"Your orders, my lady?" James said coldly.

Madelyn looked at the gates. She felt her stomach tie into knots. She faced a choice now. It wasn't the exact one that her aunt had predicted, but it was close enough. If she allowed Eric into her gates, it would be like accepting him. She turned back to James. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were glued on Eric's hand and his sword. She took a deep breath.

"Open the gates," she said only loud enough for him to hear.

James stared at her for a moment and then motioned to gatemen. The men started to open the gate. Madelyn turned and watched as Eric and the others walked through. Eric walked right up to her and gave her a low bow.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady," Eric said and gently kissed her hand.

Madelyn thought of pulling her hand away, but she couldn't. He held her right in place. She could still feel his power and coldness. She finally managed to get her hand away and glanced back at James.

"Your hall looks well," Eric said with slight smile.

"Your followers have grown," Madelyn sneered back.

Eric looked back at his men and smiled at her. She looked down at the ground, wondering what she was doing. She started toward her hall and heard him follow her. She glanced back. James was watching her but would not follow her. She could see Eric out of the corner of her eye and suddenly felt sick. What had she done now?

They reached the main hall where a fire was roaring. Madelyn sent for food and wine as she sat down. Eric motioned for his man to take to the food while he warmed himself by the fire. Madelyn didn't even have to guess why he did that. She stared at the fire for a long time.

"Why are you here, Eric?" Madelyn asked suddenly.

"My men needed rest and a safe haven."

"So you came to me?"

Eric knelt down in front of her and touched her face gently. Madelyn pulled away. Eric pulled his hand away and got to his feet. Madelyn stood up and started to walk off. Eric suddenly had her from behind, pulling her close.

"Don't." Madelyn growled. Her hand was still on her sword.

"Have there been any attacks?"

Madelyn pushed off him and turned around to look at him. "No. For two years, we have been left alone. I would like to keep it that way."

Eric sighed. "I lost him."

Madelyn turned to him. She still felt pain from where he left her. She had woke up in the tent with a wolf covering over her and the man she had been gone. She felt sick at the thought that she might have loved him.

"The one you are hunting?" Madelyn asked.

Eric looked up at with her. Fire was dancing in his face creating strange shadows and light on his face. She walked away and came back with two glasses of wine and handed one to Eric. He took it but never looked at her.

"Who is he, Eric?"

"You know."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why are you hunting him?"

Eric looked at her for a long moment. He didn't want to tell anyone his one secret. The secret that kept him going. He turned to her and found that she was staring at him with intense eyes that demanded an answer right at that moment. He knew that leaving her for two years might have cost him more than her trust.

"Eric," Madelyn said impatiently. "You are sitting in my hall, eating my food, and you are still alive but only through my good graces."

Eric looked at her for a long time and moved a little closer to her. She only took a step back. It wasn't fear now; it was the longing to keep distance between them. He knew that he had hurt her, but if she only knew how much he regretted it. Maybe it was time to let her in on one of his many secrets. He sighed and forced her to look at him.

"He killed my family," Eric said just above a whisper. "My father, mother and baby sister. He stood and watched as his wolves tore them apart."

Madelyn looked at him for a long moment. She thought of touching him, but held herself back. Revenge was a simple motivation for just about anything, but did it really mean you could leave a woman for two years? She sighed a little and took a step toward him when the door opened. James stood there. She felt sick all of the sudden. She could see the look on his face. She turned back to Eric.

"I'm sorry," Madelyn said. "So you will keep hunting him?"

Eric gently touched her cheek. Madelyn had to close her eyes at his touch. She had missed him. He thought of touching her hair. His men had walked up and were watching them closely.

"I will hunt him until I die," Eric said.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to put it up. I have had a touch of writer's block. Also, I have put a poll about which man Madelyn should end up with. Please feel free to vote I would like to see what all of you think. ENJOY!**

Chapter Eight

Madelyn sat at the head of her table, watching. All of her men were gathered around her with James sitting at her side. She kept looking out at the Eric and his men, who were sitting at the foot of the table, eating all that was put in front of them. She could sense the tension with all the men around the table. Her men were not comfortable with the Vikings, and the Vikings didn't like them.

"How long are they staying?" James leaned in and asked suddenly.

Madelyn jumped at hearing a voice so close to her ear. She glanced at James and only managed to shrug her shoulders. James went back to eating without saying anything else. She looked down at her plate when she felt the strange sensation of eyes on her. She looked up, finding Eric staring at her. She stood and quickly excused herself.

"You want me to walk you to your room, my lady?" James said standing as well.

Madelyn shook her head. "No. Stay. Enjoy yourself."

James gently squeezed her hand as he returned to his seat. Madelyn walked from the hall not looking at anyone. It was hard enough not to look at her men, but she didn't dare glance at Eric. She was afraid that he would see through her heavy armor and anger. She walked into her room and quickly bolted the door. It might not be a bad idea to have someone watching her door. She walked over to her window and sat down, pulling her legs up.

Madelyn looked around the room and stopped on a long white dress draped across the bed. She swallowed hard. A wedding dress. She had forgotten that the dress was to be finished in the next few weeks. Now, she wasn't sure what she was doing. She thought of Eric's piercing blue eyes and the way his fingers felt her skin. James had never touched in any way other than how a perfect gentleman would. She didn't really have a problem with that except she had tasted and been touched by something more savage. She licked her lips still trying to taste the salt, snow, and heat.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door. She looked up and quickly found her knife. She walked toward the door and opened only slightly. She found a large shadow standing there and knew instantly that it was Eric.

"You could die for this," she said without much thought.

Eric turned to face her with a grin. Madelyn felt her breath catch one more time, looking at him. He was a truly amazing man. She could see in his eyes that he was not going to leave her door no matter what she said. She started to close the door when she felt his foot in the door.

"Eric," Madelyn pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Are you worried about your husband to be?" he asked the question with a laugh.

Madelyn gave him a cold and hard look. She pushed the door harder against his foot. He yanked her arm suddenly and pushed the door open. In one motion, he had up by the waist and against the wall. Her hands ran through his hair as his lips ravaged hers. She felt his hands, moving up her skirts and legs. She pulled him to her as he still kept her pressed against the wall.

"I missed you," he said.

Madelyn looked down at him, feeling that the cold stone was the only thing keeping her grounded. Her body was all but screaming for him again. She had no clue what she was doing. Eric slowly sat her down. He didn't really stop holding on to her though. She felt her hands not being able to stop touching him either.

"Are you going to leave again?" she asked.

Eric looked down at her for a long moment. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that. What he was hunting had gone missing. He could end up going all over the world and not find it. He looked down at the woman before him. He wasn't sure if she was enough to make him stay. He shivered at the thought. He didn't want to be a king or even a lord. If he stayed, he could end being both. He took a step back suddenly.

Madelyn nodded and looked at him for a moment. "Is that a yes?"

Eric stared at her for a long moment. He didn't know the answer. If the vampire surfaced again, he would leave. He owed it to his family. He did want her though. The feel of her body under him or on top of him. He loved her lips of fire and hands of silk. Her words and softness and fierceness.

"Madelyn, I have an obligation to my family," Eric said, touching her cheek.

Madelyn nodded and walked over to her bed. Her fingers ran over the dress. The material was soft and just heavy enough that it would still be warm in the early spring. She kept her fingers on the fabric as she looked back up at Eric. She couldn't have an absence husband. James could and would take care of her and her people. Eric couldn't do it.

"Then take your obligation and leave my hall," Madelyn finally said.

Eric looked as if she had put dagger into his rib and suddenly twisted. He looked at her for a long time. She didn't want to look at him. That seemed to only fuel his want more. He still remembered that night with her on the beach. She had been brazen enough to come after him. He took her that night in a way that he shouldn't, but she had not protested.

"Do you regret that one night with me?" Eric asked, stepping toward her.

Madelyn looked at him. "I regret the next morning. Just as I will tomorrow morning."

Eric walked closer to her and gently kissed her. "There are no regrets."

Madelyn felt tears burn her eyes as she threw her arms around him. She knew by morning that she would wake up in bed alone. He would leave again on his crazy mission. And she would make the choice again. This time thought she didn't want to face James.

"Eric, I can't do this," Madelyn said, shaking her head.

"Madelyn, I love you."

Madelyn looked at him. She could see sincerity in his eyes, but she didn't believe it. James made the same claim, and he never would leave her. Eric already had. She looked back at him. His fingers were all in her hair and he wanted to kiss her again. She wanted to do the same. Eric's words suddenly echoed in her head. Maybe he was right. She picked the dress and laid it on the chair. She turned to find herself in Eric's arms.

Eric's lips suddenly attacked hers. She felt him pick her up and carry her over to the fire. The rug underneath keep her feeling the cold stone. However that might have felt good, considering how hot her body was. She felt Eric's lips all over her skin. She looked over at the fire. It was a long time before she looked at it again. She felt Eric's strong arms around her and his lips on her neck.

"No regrets," he whispered in her ear.

Madelyn grinned and kissed him. At this moment, she didn't have any, but she knew that she would before it was all over. She felt him pull the fur up over them and pull her closer. Her body was still tingling as she felt his breath against her neck. It was a long time before she felt Eric move to stoke the fire. Madelyn watched his body against the firelight and felt a smile play on her lips. She knew deep down that this was wrong, but at this moment, she didn't really care. She pulled the fur tighter around her when there was a loud banging on her door.

Eric was on his feet and had his sword at the ready before Madelyn could even think straight. She finally got to her feet, wrapping the fur around her tighter. She reached for the door as Eric climbed behind the door. She opened it only a crack and looked out. Her heart jumped into her throat as she looked at James.

James wore the look of pure anger. Madelyn felt a chill go down her spine. He grinded his teeth as his hand rested on his sword hilt. She looked at him for a long moment. She thought about what to say. She knew what he wanted and knew he could tell what had happened in the room.

"Where is the Viking?" James growled.

Madelyn quickly recovered herself. "Is he not with his men?"

"No, Madelyn, he's not."

James stared at the door and started to come in. He looked at his wife to be and swallowed. He stepped back and bowed a little.

"I will find him, my lady."

The final two words were like taking a punch in the gut. She stared at him for a moment. She gripped the fur tighter as she thought of stepping toward the threshold. She looked down, seeing Eric's shadow behind the door. What had she done? She reached out and grabbed James's arm. He turned back to her. His eyes showed the pain that she never wanted to see. She stepped back into her room. She felt the door shut on its own.

Eric turned to her and reached out for her. Madelyn shook her head and went over to the window. Her regrets had slammed into her hard with two green eyes that had left her wishing she had never looked at Eric again.

"Leave," she said.

Eric looked at her. "I told you no regrets."

Madelyn looked at him and shook her head. "That's easier for you to say."

Alcide carried Madelyn into the apartment and laid her down gently. He would worry about getting everything out truck when Madelyn was conscious again. He gently kissed her and went into the kitchen. He knew that his family would probably be there first thing in the morning. He hoped not, but there was no two ways around it. He turned and looked over at Madelyn, who was now snuggling with a pillow. He smiled a little when there was a loud knock.

Alcide nearly jumped out of skin. He looked back at Madelyn to find that she was snuggled deeper in the covers. He walked to the door, feeling his body tense. It was probably just one his neighbors or maybe even his landlord. He reached for the door and then froze as he took a sniff of the air. There was a vampire on the other end of that door. He growled lowly as he opened the door and found Eric Northman leaning against the door way with a smooth smile.

"What do you want, Northman?" Alcide hissed.

"You left town without telling me," Eric said with a long drawl.

"I'm not in your employee at the moment."

Eric shoved past him and walked inside. Alcide rolled his eyes and shut the door. He didn't really want Eric anywhere near the inside of his house. Eric walked around and suddenly stopped.

"There is someone else here," Eric said with a grin.

"Get out!"

Eric smiled. "Not at the moment, we need to talk."

Eric was sure that he heard Alcide growl in rebuttal, but he was too busy smelling the air. The scent was female and strong. He looked around and thought he caught the scent of the ocean in the air too.

"Where have you been, Alcide?" Eric asked.

"How about we talk tomorrow night? I just got back."

"Alcide?"

Alcide spun around at hearing a soft voice coming from his bedroom. Madelyn stood in the doorway. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like she was still dreaming. Eric suddenly turned to look at her. Alcide moved closer to her only to have Eric block her away. It had been almost a thousand years since he had face. The hair was a lot shorter now, and she smelled slightly different. But he knew her.

"Alcide, who is this?" Madelyn asked suddenly.

"Madelyn," Eric said softly.

Madelyn looked up at Eric for a long moment. She had seen those eyes in her dreams. That face. She knew him without really knowing him. He reached for her and she felt her blood run cold. She took a step back, wishing for Alcide to be by her side.

"Do I know you?" she finally managed to squeak out.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Madelyn stared at the man before and felt like very lightheaded. The man before was not the same man she had been dreaming about. He was man. The one before her was a vampire. She could sense it in the way that Alcide acted and how the air seemed to still around him. But he had said her name. He knew her. Some part of her knew him too.

"Eric," Alcide growled suddenly. "I said leave."

Eric turned to him and hissed a little. Alcide shoved him back and moved up next to Madelyn. Madelyn thought of touching him, even hiding behind him, but she didn't. She was still drawn to Eric. She shivered a little at that thought. She backed up into the bed room a little more.

"Stay in there, Madelyn," Alcide said and pulled the door up.

Eric finally snapped out of it when he heard the door snap shut. He shook his head, trying to figure out who that woman was. The Madelyn he knew would know him even if she was dying. This girl didn't really know him. Or if she did, she wasn't acting like it. She seemed afraid of him. He understood that. When she had known him, he had been a man. Still cold, hard, and calculating but a man.

"Who is she?" Eric asked harshly.

Alcide looked at him for a long moment. He didn't want to think about why Eric wanted to know who Madelyn was. He never wanted Eric to know about her because it gave Eric something to use against him. Now, seeing how Eric looked at her bothered him.

"She's my fiancée and none of your business," Alcide snapped.

Eric turned to him. "She's not a wolf."

Alcide suddenly had Eric by the shoulders. Eric was older and a lot more powerful, but he was not staying in the house. He didn't want Eric getting any ideas about Madelyn. Alcide could tell that he already had some. He threw Eric out as best he could and quickly shut the door again. He knew that he could break down that door, but he wouldn't. He was in too much shock at the moment to try it. He bolted the door and looked over to find Madelyn standing in the doorway again. She had changed out of her jeans and shirt was wearing some stripped pajamas she had left. He stared at her for a long time.

Madelyn looked as shaken as Eric had. He looked at her and walked over, touching her arm. She was as cold as ice.

"Babe," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

Madelyn shook her head and slipped her arms around him. The warmth of his skin made her feel a little safer but not much. She could still those piercing eyes staring a hole through her.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Eric Northman," Alcide growled. "That vampire I'm keeping off dad's back."

Madelyn looked up. Eric. It wasn't possible. It was on his end. He was a vampire, but she wasn't the same woman. She couldn't be. She shivered at the mere thought of all of this.

"I think I need to go back to sleep," Madelyn said.

Alcide held her arm as she tried to walk off. She turned back and looked at him. He could see that she was upset about something.

"Do you know him?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Madelyn shook her head and pulled him to the bedroom. She wasn't ready to come clean yet. She knew that she should. It was only a matter of time before he figured out what was going on anyway. She laid down and felt Alcide wrap his arms around her. She could only lay there for a moment and hope sleep would find her. It wasn't long before she heard Alcide's light snoring. She pulled out her necklace, rubbing her fingers across the stones. They felt strangely warm at the moment. She sighed a little and rolled from the bed and his grasp.

She walked over to the windows and looked out. The street was dead silent. Madelyn sat down in the small window seat and sighed. Eric. Her dreams had been real, and now, she was face to face with the man in them. She stared at the sidewalk for a long time and then froze. Eric stood there looking right up at her. She scrambled out of her nook and started for the bed. In a split second, Eric was hovering at the window; he was flying.

Madelyn stood there for a long moment not sure what to do or think. She saw her hand reaching for the window before she knew she was doing it. She pushed it open silently and looked at Eric for a long moment. He moved closer to the window and then reached out, touching her.

"Madelyn," he said gently. "Where have you been?"

Madelyn looked at him for a long moment. "Eric."

"You do know me," he said with a smile and touched her face.

Madelyn jumped at the cold of his flesh. She pulled back and looked over at the bed. Alcide was still sleeping. She could think of nothing but his warmth. Even in the dreams, as a man, he was cold. She stared at him for a moment. She wanted to walk away, slam the window shut, and go back to bed with a simple and warm man.

"I have memories of you," Madelyn said softly. "But they aren't my memories."

"But it is you," Eric motioned for her to come back toward him.

Madelyn shivered as her body moved toward him. She felt his hand touch her and pull her closer. She thought of fighting it but couldn't. She moved to the edge of the window and stared at him. His hands brushed through her hair as his lips moved around her face. She closed her eyes and touched his arms. They were the same arms. Suddenly, they were wrapped around her, pulling her into a hard kiss.

As his lips ravaged hers, she fought for something solid to hold on to. She slipped her arms around his neck and tried to return what he was giving her. She pulled him a little closer. His lips and mouth no longer tasted as they had. She tried to pull away but he only held her tighter. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Madelyn felt her body move toward him as best as she could with a window between them. She heard a strange ripping and popping noise and then felt a sharp pain in her neck.

Madelyn awoke to the sound of an alarm clock beeping. Her hand was wrapped around her necklace tightly and Alcide was rolling over to hit the alarm. Madelyn closed her eyes tightly as the illusion of the dream started to fade.

"Alcide, turn that off," Madelyn moaned.

Alcide nodded and smacked the clock hard. He almost hoped that he broke it. He shook his head a little and looked at her.

"I don't know what it's doing on," he said, running a hand over his hair.

"Habit probably."

Alcide smiled and leaned over giving her a soft kiss. Madelyn smiled a little, but her mind thought of that dream. She looked over at the window, finding daylight pouring in. Eric wouldn't be there now. Alcide gave her another kiss as he started to get up.

"Bacon and eggs work for you?" Alcide asked.

"And toast," Madelyn threw over her shoulder with a smile.

Alcide laughed softly and leaned over, kissing the nape of her neck. His lips were so warm and inviting. She shivered a little. The place that his lips touched was where Eric's fangs had sunk in. It felt weird to have warm lips there instead of cold, hard fangs. Alcide looked up at her.

"You ok?" he asked, touching her hair.

Madelyn nodded. "Just a little tired."

Alcide nodded against her neck and pulled her close. Madelyn felt warm and safe. It was strange. She held on to his arms, hoping he wouldn't want to move anytime soon. She held on to him when the phone rang. Madelyn shook her head, and Alcide growled a little. He grabbed the phone and sighed.

"It's dad," Alcide said and flipped the phone open. "Hey, Dad. Yeah we're home and Madelyn is here. Eric was here when we got home but no big deal. Can I call you later? I need to make breakfast?"

Madelyn stood up and walked into the bathroom. Her mind was still operating at a hundred miles an hour. She looked in the mirror. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. She sighed. A shower would help her face her soon to be in laws that were no doubt planning an assault on her and Alcide soon.

The water felt so good on her skin. It kissed and bit at her skin, waking her as it lulled her a little. She ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath. She reached for her shampoo that was still there from her last visit. She actually couldn't wait to see Janice. She needed another haircut.

Madelyn climbed out of the shower, wrapping herself in Alcide's oversized robe. She walked into the bedroom and smiled. Her bag sat at the foot of the bed. She could hear the bacon crackling so she knew that Alcide had only gotten her bag. She rummaged for clothes and pulled some out, but she wanted to stay in the robe because it smelled so much like him that it was better than his shirt. She walked into the kitchen. Alcide was standing over the stove with running pants and no shirt on. She smiled as she got a cup of coffee. He turned and let out a loud snicker.

"What?" She said, turning to him.

Alcide shook his head. "That robe is too big."

"Shut up."

Alcide smiled and leaned over, kissing her softly. He slipped his arms around her, fiddling with the tie on the robe. Madelyn slapped his hand away.

"The bacon," she whispered in his ear.

Alcide nodded and kissed her. She smiled a little and poured him a cup of coffee as she went to sit down. She looked through the mail that was now on the table. She found one that looked like an invitation or a card. She recognized the name on the envelope. It was Colonel Flood, Alcide's pack leader.

"Hey, what's Colonel Flood sending you?" Madelyn asked.

Alcide looked over at the envelope. "I don't know. It's addressed to you too so open it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I was saving it until you got ready to look at it. The rest is just bills and junk."

Madelyn pulled open the envelope and pulled out a small card. It was simple with gold and had one word written on it. INVITATION. Madelyn pulled it open and looked at it. Her breath suddenly came in hard gasps. She sat it down as Alcide brought her a plate. He picked up the little card and shook his head.

"Damn him," Alcide said coldly.

"An engagement party with your pack?" Madelyn asked in disbelief.

Alcide nodded. "It's a good thing, but you are not ready for that."

Madelyn nodded. She wouldn't sugar code the fact that she wasn't ready and didn't really want to face his whole pack. She knew the time would come when she would have to face his whole pack. She just really hoped it would be after all this mess with this necklace went away. She soon found herself playing with it as she thought of all of this. Alcide touched her hand. She looked up and dropped her necklace.

"We can say no to this Madelyn, and no one will think badly of you," he said.

Madelyn nodded. "I know. I just can't believe Colonel Flood would do that. He didn't seem too happy about our engagement."

Alcide smiled and sat his food down too. "He wasn't."

Madelyn stuck her tongue out at him and started eating. The invitation was just at the corner of her vision. She saw Alcide pick it up and look at it. She watched him for a long time, wondering what he was thinking. She knew that he probably wanted to go. Acceptance from the pack was all he wanted. She reached out and touched his hand. He took it and kissed it gently.

"Do you want to go?" Madelyn asked.

Alcide looked at and tossed the paper down. "Not if you don't, and you are not ready for that."

Madelyn looked at him for a long moment. "Will I ever be?"

Alcide laughed. "Yes. After we are married."

Madelyn smiled and finished her food. Alcide was a great cook. She knew, with his condition, that he liked his meats a little rarer and most of the time barely cooked. However when he cooked for her or friends, he always made sure that the meat was cooked and cooked well. He had made sure to be on his game this morning. She watched him for a minute when she finally got up. She sighed and got up. She needed to get dressed.

It didn't take long to get dress and attempt to make her hair look like something. She walked into the kitchen and found the door to the apartment open. Alcide was most likely unloading the truck. She pulled on some shows and started out the door when some grabbed her arm. She spun around to see Alcide's sister, Janice, standing there.

"Oh girl, it's so great to see you," Janice said, yanking her into a hug.

Madelyn grinned and hugged her back. Janice was the totally opposite of Alcide. She was wild with tattoos and crazy hair. However, she had a great mind for business and what could make any woman look good. She felt Janice run her finger over her hair.

"Girl, you have let your hair get shaggy," Janice laughed.

Madelyn nodded. "No kidding. I have been busy."

"You two set a date yet?"

Madelyn felt like someone hit her and hard. A date. She had thought long and hard about that. She wanted a simple fall wedding, and Alcide wanted a spring wedding that was no where the full moon. They could compromise on the season. And they both wanted it to be simple. The discussion had not really come up lately. Her mind flashed back to that dream she had had that morning. She quickly let that go and looked back at Janice when the elevator sounded. She didn't even get a chance to turn around before she had strong, warm arms around her. She turned, half expecting to see Alcide. She turned and found an older version of Alcide with different eyes.

"Jackson," she said, turning around and giving Alcide's father a big hug.

"Oh thank you," he said with a light kiss on her cheek. "That Mr. Herveaux business was getting old."

Madelyn grinned as she felt another hug. She looked over Jackson's broad shoulders and saw Alcide. He was staring at the scene in his hall with a smile. He longed to have a real family. A wife that he loved and that his family loved too. She let go of Jackson and walked over to him. He was holding a box. She thought about taking the box. She stopped short; it was one of her heavier ones. She just smiled and then popped up on toes, kissing him softly. Alcide smiled.

"You two are so sweet," Janice said as she ushered them inside.

"Shut up, Janice," Alcide snapped as he sat the box down. "I'll show you how sweet we are."

Alcide grabbed Madelyn up in a hard kiss. She threw her arms around him and held him close. He her tight and suddenly lifted her off her feet, and wrapped her legs around him. Madelyn could only laugh a little. Things had definitely changed. A year ago, Alcide would never do something like this in front of his family. Finally, he sat her down with a grin.

"Jack ass," she whispered as he pulled her closer.

"Love you too," Alcide said.

Jackson laughed as he watched them and then noticed the invite sitting on the table. "Colonel Flood throwing an engagement party?"

Alcide nodded. "Yeah. I don't think Madelyn is ready for that."

Jackson nodded. "No the pack is restless right now, and I don't think it would be a good idea to bring a stranger in on that."

"What's going on?" Madelyn asked.

"Nothing, baby," Alcide said. "We'll take care of it."

The day passed with laughter, fun, and some arguing here and there. Most of that came from Alcide and his father deciding what to put in storage and what to keep. Madelyn and Janice retired to the kitchen so her hair could get a little shorter. Janice forbade Alcide to come in until she was done. That didn't seem to really bother him until about an hour past. Janice finished and let Madelyn go out. Her bangs and layer were shorter, and Janice had curled them tightly. She looked very cute. She looked up to see Alcide smiling.

"Madelyn," he said softly as he pulled down only to watch pop back up. "Janice, you always make her more beautiful."

Janice grinned as she put her stuff away. "Well, why don't you take her out then?"

Alcide laughed. "I have to clean up first."

"Then get on it!" Madelyn and Janice said together with a small laugh.

Alcide rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. Madelyn ran to the bedroom to find something to wear. She knew that she had packed some of her better dresses. She just hoped there was one good enough for the evening. Janice was right behind her, pulling out clothes.

Madelyn finally found her dressed on the bottom of her suitcase. She pulled out a short red one with a v-neck. She had been saving for something a little more special than this. She rummaged a little more and found a cute little black and yellow one. She pulled it out and held it up. Janice only grinned.

"Perfect," Janice said with a grin.

Madelyn grinned. She was happy to just stay home, but going out tonight wasn't such a bad thing. Alcide might just take her to a were bar where she could maybe start to integrate into the pack. Janice helped her finish getting ready about the time Alcide finished. He stood out in the living room with his dad until Janice came out with Madelyn behind her. Alcide and Jackson both smiled. Madelyn was simply stunning. Her hair was pulled back with the curls falling around her ears. She had on light makeup just to highlight her eyes and the dress was perfect. It clung to every curve in perfect fashion.

Jackson stood up and took Madelyn's hand. He gave it a light kiss and then turned to Alcide. "You picked a good one, son."

Alcide smiled. "I know, Dad."

Madelyn felt herself blush as Alcide gently kissed her cheek. It wasn't long before they were walking down to the garage. Alcide looked over at her with a smile.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

Madelyn shrugged. "I don't know I was game on staying in and unpacking."

Alcide laughed and pulled her close. "Yeah. How about dinner and a movie?"

Madelyn nodded. She didn't care what they did. It was nice to be with him. She kept thinking about what that meant. She dreamed of another man and longed to be with Alcide. She felt him tighten his arm around her. How could she ever want anything more than this?


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Russell Edginton took a deep breath, smelling the air. It was odd. He could smell the old scent of Norse fires, snow, and the sea. That was Northman. There was another scent in the air like his only it was fresher and sharper. Near that scent, was something else. Something powerful and perhaps magical. He smiled at the thought; the rumor was true, Madelyn Townsend was in Jackson. He jumped down from the rooftop and started walking. He needed to chat with his pack again. One member in particular, who still had a score to settle with Alcide.

Russell could hear the music and glasses breaking before he even got to the door. He walked in, giving the bouncer a cold look. The man didn't even seem to notice. He kept walking, until he noticed Debbie Pelt in the corner. She was still nursing a black eye and bruises. What or who ever got a hold on her in Maine had done a number on her. He smiled a little. As useful as Debbie was, Russell didn't like her. She was just a little too unstable for his taste. He sat down across from her.

"Hello my dear," Russell said smoothly.

Debbie looked up. Her eyes along with her hair were as wild as usual. She must have found somewhere else to have to get her vampire blood, but she was not coming down. She smiled a little.

"Your majesty," she said instantly sucking up.

"It's good to see you too, Debbie. I have a favor to ask you."

Debbie smiled. "Anything for you."

Russell grinned. This would be easier than he thought. He looked over at the bar tender, motioning for him to bring Debbie whatever she was drinking. Debbie grinned and greedily took it. Russell watched her for a moment and then smiled.

"Do you still want your ex dead?" Russell asked.

Debbie shrugged a little. "I want his new play thing dead."

Russell nodded. He wasn't sure how he really felt about that. He might need her. He needed her alive until he figured out how that magic around her worked. He already knew what it was. Her damn necklace. He had hoped that her wonderful grandmother had just left it in the house. However, it had not worked that way. He now had a wolf in the way along with a vampire probably.

"I need her," Russell said seriously. "But after, she's all yours."

Debbie nodded and a sly smile slid across her face. She wanted Madelyn dead, but she couldn't kill Alcide. She had thought about it and threatened it many times. She just couldn't do it. She had loved him at one time. He was just too good for her.

"Where is the bitch?" Debbie asked.

Russell grinned that scary and dangerous grin. He leaned forward and looked at her for a long moment. "She's here. In Jackson."

Debbie suddenly perked up. Alcide had brought her to her Jackson. Their home, their city. She felt very sick inside. She looked up at Russell with a very cold look. Russell couldn't resist a smile.

"He's going to die for bringing her here," Debbie announced lowly.

Russell felt his smile get a lot bigger. He was happy to hear that Debbie would not let him down. Once he got the wolf out of the, he would figure out what to do with Eric. It wouldn't be hard. Eric could be bought for anything. Maybe using Madelyn would be enough. He leaned over and kissed Debbie on the cheek.

"I just need him out of the way long enough to speak with the bitch, and then you can kill them both."

Russell didn't wait for Debbie to answer. He knew that most likely she wouldn't kill the wolf, but all she needed was him out of the way. He walked outside, taking a deep breath. He could smell the magic in the air. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he knew of the necklace. It wasn't much except that it was very, very powerful. It also attracted vampires and werewolves to its wearer.

He had seen it change owners over the century and each time, the new owner had been surrounded by wolves. They seemed to protect the owner. However, there had been times when packs had feuded over it. He started walking toward the scent. He wouldn't confront them tonight, but it would be soon. Debbie would probably stop by tonight, and that would be fine.

Debbie walked close to Alcide's apartment building. The place always smelled like Alcide so it was hard to tell if he was there. But she could smell his new girl. Debbie growled a little as sniffed the air. The girl liked a bitch in heat at the moment. Debbie rubbed her fist into her palm. She already knew the girl was nothing but a human. She also knew that Alcide would die for her. She snarled again and finally left the building. She would need help.

She ended up at another were bar in the area. It was not nearly as nice as Lou Pine's. It was actually quite the opposite. Her old lover, Cooter used to come here with her when they were coming down. She walked in and could feel the cold reception of eyes on her. She walked over to the far corner and found an older man sitting there. He was drinking wild turkey like it was light liquor. He looked up when he sensed Debbie standing there.

"What do you want, Pelt," he said lowly with a voice tainted with boozes.

Debbie sat down and motioned for the bar tender to bring them two. He walked over and put down the glasses. Debbie only stared at the liquor. Wild turkey was not her favorite drink. The man across from her had no problem with it. He drank his and hers too. She watched him closely. He had been a member of numerous pack, including Alcide's once. Alcide and his father had pushed him out when he had gone after...

Debbie suddenly looked up at him. She was staring at the man that had sealed Alcide's and Madelyn's relationship. The man now drowning in liquor had tried to rape Madelyn the first night Alcide had taken her out. She had only heard vague rumors of that night, but she knew that Alcide had given him the whipping of a lifetime and then kicked him out of the pack.

"I have a favor to ask you, Craven," Debbie said with soft but dirty smile.

Craven looked up at, brushing his greasy hair back from his face. "And what do you have to offer me?"

Debbie fished a vial out of her jacket pocket and sat it down on the table. The liquid glowed a very dark red. Craven licked his lips in longing to have what was in the bottle. He reached for it, and she yanked it up faster than he thought she ever could. He growled at her as he started to get up.

"Don't," Debbie hissed. "But it will be yours after."

"After what?"

Debbie smiled a little. "After you pay back Alcide Herveaux for making a fool out of you."

Craven looked at her for a moment and then smiled. He did Alcide for all the humiliation over a human girl that was useless. Well, he wouldn't really say that. The woman had been lovely with dark, reddish-brown hair that at the time flowed down her back. She had on tight jeans and a cute top. He could still remember how she moved, laughed, and talked with Alcide. She had been too hard to resist.

"Why don't you go after him yourself?" Craven asked suddenly.

Debbie smiled. "That is for me to know. Now, are you interested?"

Craven sat there a minute and let an evil smile cross his features. "What about the girl?"

"Yours," Debbie grinned. "Once I'm done with her."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"What the hell is this?" Alcide asked as he held up an old knockoff of a naked Adam and Eve statue.

Madelyn looked up from a cache of jewelry with a smile. She had made him take the statue box just to see how he would act. That was the first time he had used language to get his point across. But Madelyn couldn't blame him. The statue was hideous.

"It's a knockoff," Madelyn said and went back to separating jewelry.

"Of what?" Alcide asked as he sat it down next to a bronze statue of a dog and little girl.

Madelyn smiled. "Adam and Eve, I think. Put it in the junk pile. I hate that thing."

"I'm sure some idiot would buy it."

Madelyn laughed and finally finished with the jewelry. She thought of starting on another box. Instead, she walked over and sat down in Alcide's lap. He looked up at her with a soft smile as he nuzzled against her neck. Madelyn couldn't help but grin and try to pull him a little closer. He ran a hand up her thigh. She had on short shorts and one of his tee-shirts. The shirt almost covered her shorts, which made her all the more sexy. Madelyn moved his hand.

"No," she said with a soft grin. "You start that, and we won't be able to get this finished."

Alcide laughed. "So?"

Madelyn snickered. They had begun dividing up her grandmother's things to decide what to do with them. She was going to try to sell some of them in the Jackson area. Alcide wanted a few pieces and so did his family. She decided that the costume jewelry that was not worth keeping would be giving to Janice and her friends.

"Come on," Madelyn pleaded. "All these boxes are cluttering up your apartment."

Alcide nodded and pushed her up. "Then help me. I don't know what half this stuff even is."

"It's called antiques."

Alcide ruffled her hair as he stood. He walked over into the kitchen without his smile fading. To have Madelyn in his home again was like waking up after a long sickness to find life somehow renewed. He had no idea how he had gone this long without her here. She was all of the good things in his life that he never thought he would need. He started back for the living room and stopped. His mind floated back to the first time he met Madelyn.

The weather in Jackson had been great that day. It was finally starting to turn off cool for fall. Alcide was walking down the street, actually enjoying the weather. The sun was bright with a light breeze. He couldn't wait for the full moon. Weather like this was perfect for the change. He took a breath, catching a strange scent on the air. It smelled like flowers, soap, leather, and the strong odor of dust. He looked up and noticed a girl standing at a used book store. She was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. At first, he thought it was Debbie until the girl turned.

She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her eyes were a sparkling green that seemed to dance wildly when she laughed. If she wore any makeup, it was light and only put on to accent what she already had. He thought of walking closer, but it would only ruin the effect. She seemed to be having a lot of fun too. He started to turn away when he heard her call out to someone. He turned; even though, she wasn't calling to him. She was talking to the store clerk and suddenly looked up at him. Alcide had never felt as exposed in his life as when she looked at him. It was as if she could see right into his soul into everything that he was.

He watched as the girl turned back to what the clerk was saying. He couldn't just walk away now. He walked down and stood next to her, touching a leather bound volume of something. He had to admit that he wasn't much of a reader. He could feel her eyes turning toward him but didn't say anything.

"Do you like Jane Austin?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Alcide said, removing his hand from the book.

"That's a Jane Austin, leather bound collection."

Alcide felt himself blush and shook his head. He should have looked at the covers before he started to pretend, he knew what he was doing. He looked up and found that she was smiling at him. A smile crept across his lips before he could stop it. He saw the books in her arms. He read the spines quickly. Shakespeare, Poetry, Poe, and Faulkner. That seemed like a pretty nice collection. She had picked out the most perfect volumes she could find. He bit his lip and held out his hand.

"Can I take those for you?" he asked.

It was a stupid question; he knew that, but he wasn't sure he was ready to tell her his name. He almost wondered if she would tell him hers first.

"That's sweet but no," she replied and went back to looking at the books.

Alcide thought of walking away. He probably should have. This girl was obviously not interested in him or anything he had to say. He couldn't forget the scent though. He had never had some strange scent just hit him in the face like that. He needed to at least know her name.

"I'm Alcide Herveaux," he said suddenly.

The girl looked up at him with a wide smile. "Glad one of us got that out of the way. Madelyn Townsend."

Alcide smiled and took her hand with a shake. "Pleasure."

Alcide barely remembered anything that happened in the next few days or even months. He remembered spending most of his time with Madelyn and trying to learn everything about her. She had come to Jackson for the fall street fair. She bought and sold antiques, and street fairs were the perfect place to find things. He didn't remember the exact day that he fell in love, but he knew that he did. Even when she would go to back to Maine, he never worried that she had some man waiting for her, or that she would forget to come back to him.

They had spent a year and half of dating, flying back and forth to see each other, and spending holidays at each other families. Then, one night, Alcide decided that it was time to really take what he wanted.

He had gone to Maine after he had finished a very bad job. The ring sat in his jean pocket as they walked down the coast. It was early spring, so the water was too cold to be around. Madelyn had put on a sweat and jeans. However, when she walked in the sand, shoes would not stay on. He had walked next to her as the little half moon rose. He could feel her fingers twined with his and pulling him forward, backward, or whichever way was closest to her.

Alcide walked until he got to the little dune that they had started calling theirs. He pulled her up like he always did and sat down. Madelyn fell into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The stars are so amazing here," Alcide smiled, rubbing his cheek against her temple.

"They aren't so bad in Jackson."

Alcide had to look at her. She was gazing at the stars as if nothing mattered. He pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger. Madelyn looked down at it and smiled. He never even asked the question before she pressed her lips against his.

"I love you so much," she said as she released him.

Alcide had wrapped his arms around her and just held her there all night. She loved him. That was all that really mattered. Now, as he stood watching her move boxes all over his place, he knew that he hadn't made the wrong decision. She suddenly looked up at him, smelling that same scent from the first time they met.

"You're daydreaming," Madelyn said with a grin.

"Thinking."

Madelyn walked over and slid her arms around him. "Same thing."

Alcide grinned and held her close. He could barely remember his time with Debbie. Some part of him must have blacked it out from all the happiness he was feeling being with Madelyn. He ran a hand down his neck and stopped, looking at her necklace. He stared at the stones for a long time.

"You aren't going to wear this when we walk down the aisle, are you?" He asked with a slight smile.

Madelyn pulled it away and shrugged. "I don't know. Depends on my dress."

Alcide laughed and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm going to make dinner."

Madelyn grinned and went back to her boxes. She could hear him start to cook. It wouldn't be long before the whole place would smell with whatever he was cooking. She started on a box and the first thing that she pulled out was an old scroll calendar. It was one of her grandmother's favorite things. The year on it was 1976. She looked at the Japanese art on the top part. It was a simple and beautiful print of a woman sitting by a cherry tree in bloom. She sighed and then looked down at all the months.

"Alcide," she called.

"Yeah, baby," he yelled back, looking around the corner at her.

"How about November fifth of next year?"

He gave her a hard look and then softened. A date. He couldn't believe it. Madelyn wanted to sit a date without him even bringing up the conversation. He thought of nodding to her, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted a fall wedding.

"Where?"

Madelyn gave him a wide grin. "Here."

Alcide stared at her. He couldn't believe it. He walked over to her and kissed her gently. She could fell her arms around him too. She gently kissed him, which only caused him to grab her up, pressing her to him.

"You know that means we will be engaged for almost two years." Alcide said as he picked her up.

"Year and half." Madelyn corrected. "We dated about that long too."

Alcide smiled as he kissed her. It would probably take two years to get the wedding in order. He couldn't wait to be happy though. Madelyn was all that mattered to him except for his family and the pack.

"What brought this up?" he asked still holding her.

Madelyn nestled against him and then kissed him. "I pulled out this calendar to look at, and Janice asked me about it."

"Janice, should have guess."

"Yeah, but I have to admit we needed to talk about it."

Alcide held her for a moment and then went back to the kitchen. Madelyn started back on her boxes. She reached into one marked books and pulled out an old leather bound book with pressed leaves and flower petals. She could see the stains on it to. She flipped the pages opened and froze as she looked at the writing. It was Latin and wrote out in quick and sudden hand. She ran her hand over the pages to find they were thicker than paper. She froze as she saw some of the names of herbs.

"What is that?" Alcide asked suddenly over her shoulder.

Madelyn turned to him. "It's my great, great, great, grandmother's physick book. I thought Grandmere got rid of it."

"And what do you use it for?"

Madelyn looked at him. "It's a witch's book. I thought she got rid of it a long time ago."

Alcide reached around and took a page in his hand. He flipped the page and froze. There in the center of the page was a drawing of her necklace. Alcide looked at it and found that the stones were even the same color as the one that Madelyn had on. He looked down the page. There, under the necklace, was a drawing woman and wolf. He didn't know Latin, but he was almost certain that the word beside the wolf was guardian. He felt Madelyn's hand on top of his. He looked at her. Fear was etched into her features.

"Madelyn, what's wrong?" he asked.

Madelyn looked up at him. "That's my necklace. And it says 'the wearer will always be surrounded and protected by wolves for she will need the protection from all others.'"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Sorry everyone that this chapter and update is sooo short. It is not usually like me but I have had a little trouble with writer's block on this chapter so I decided that cutting it short might be the best idea. I promise a quick and much longer update.**

Chapter Twelve

Eric awoke with a feeling he had not felt in a very long time. Longing. He sat up, wondering what was causing such sensations. He already knew the answer; Madelyn was close. He found a place to stay in Jackson. He still couldn't believe that the woman he thought was gone, was still here and very much alive. He could still the innocent look on her face as she stood in the wolf's door. The wolf's door. That thought almost made his fangs want to pop out.

He got up from his hole and took a deep breath. Jackson reeked of nothing but werewolves. The thought of that made him shiver. He wondered if he should drop by for another visit at the wolf's house. He wanted to see the girl again. She had known him. She may have pretended not to, but she had known him. Her eyes had told him as much. She had hid it well. She probably wanted to protect the wolf.

He licked his lips suddenly, feeling quite hungry. He hadn't eaten in a few days and thinking of Madelyn only sat what little bit of blood he had to boiling. He longed to take her in his arms and kiss her. But some part of him knew how foolish that would be. Alcide was overly protective of her. He didn't blame him though. He brushed his clothes off and started to go find his meal for the night.

About an hour later, Eric stood on the top of building enjoying the night. It was a perfect night for a hunt. However, his human fare didn't really seem to want to allow him to hunt. He started walking until he ended up at the one place he didn't want to be. He looked up at the building when a shadow moved across the window. He saw quickly that it was Madelyn. She was laughing about something as she sat down with a book. He felt that same pang that he had felt when he had first woke. He longed to touch her to be the one in that room with her.

He felt sickened. Madelyn was making him feel human. Godric was the only one that had managed to do that since he had become a vampire. Now as he stood, watching her read a book with Alcide pulling her into his lap, he felt sickened.

"She is quite beautiful," a voice behind Eric said suddenly.

Eric spun around and was face to face with Russell Edington. He froze, not sure what to do. It was a known fact that Russell and Eric were enemies, but at this moment, Russell didn't seem to care. He was too busy staring at the same window Eric was.

"Yes, she is," Eric quietly admitted.

Russell moved a little closer. Eric growled a little and looked away from the window. He didn't want Russell to see his one weakness. He watched Russell for the moment and saw that look Russell got when he really wanted something. He would not have Madelyn. This wasn't like the petty romance he had for Sookie Stackhouse. He loved the woman he looked at, or at least he did in another life.

"She keeps strange company," Russell said without his eyes leaving the window.

Eric looked up and noticed that Herveaux had picked her up. A book fell from Madelyn's hand as she slipped them around the wolf's neck. Even from this distance, he could hear her laughing very happily. He had to look away as he saw them move toward the bedroom. He turned away and began to walk. He could hear Russell following him only about one step behind.

"You seem jealous," Russell cooed.

Eric rolled his eyes and turned to look at the King. "Is there something you want?"

"The girl has a necklace, and I want it."

Eric thought back. Even a thousand years ago, Madelyn wore a necklace. From what he remembered, it was oval, silver and had six stones. Five circled around the edges and one larger stone in the middle. She never took it off. He didn't know if that was a preference or something more. He turned to Russell trying to decide why he would he want it.

It was true that Russell stole things for his collection. A simple and most likely worthless necklace didn't seem to fit into that. Not to mention, it was silver. That meant he could only handle it with gloves. Was there something more to that necklace than he knew?

"What do you want with it?" Eric asked suddenly and very quickly regretted it.

Russell looked at him with a smile. "That is my business, Northman."

Eric growled a little at the smart retort. He knew that Russell wouldn't really tell him anything. He almost didn't care. But this had to with Madelyn. She wasn't involved with this world. She might have known what Alcide was. That didn't she was really involved in what went on. He couldn't let Russell get close to her.

"Is this going to be another if you help me I'll help you deal?" Eric asked, trying not to sound too bored.

Russell gave him a long and almost hard look. He didn't want Eric involved with this. He had already thought about what that girl might mean to him. The wolf would be out of the way soon enough, and he needed someone he could trust when it came to getting the girl; he couldn't trust Eric, and he knew that.

"No Eric, I think I'll leave you out of this, unless you can swear to me that you will get me what I want."

Eric stared at Russell for a long time. Russell wanted the necklace. He wanted Madelyn. He could easily let Russell get the wolf out of the way. He thought about keeping Madelyn safe Russell might be the best course of action. There was a tiny problem with that. Madelyn only trusted Alcide at the moment. He would have to make her trust him. Keeping her safe from Russell might be the best bet. It would allow him the chance to take of Russell once and for all. He looked back at the apartment.

The window in the living room was off. He didn't notice another on anywhere. The wolf had taken her to bed. Some part of him could feel her happiness. He wondered if a long time ago, he hand her blood. He didn't think so. This was different than being connected by blood. This was a connection that had lasted lifetimes. He silently cursed his stupidity for leaving. He had chased the vampire next to him and left Madelyn. It was only now, a thousand years later, he saw his error. He heard move and quickly followed him. He would think on his mistakes later. He needed time to think about what to do next.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Alcide rolled over and felt emptiness on the opposite side of the bed. He snuggled into the other pillow and found that Madelyn wasn't in the bed. He opened his eyes a little and looked around. It was past nine, so she was most likely up and had breakfast. He stretched with a loud yawn when he heard a slight shifting. He turned and found Madelyn curled up in the window sill. She had put on one of his shirts and pulled the blanket over her. He was surprised to find that she was still asleep.

He got up and walked over to her silently. He looked down, finding the book they had been discussing under her head. He lifted her head gently and put his thigh where the book had been. The only response that got was a soft moan and an arm wrapped around his leg.

He looked down at the book he was now holding. He ran his hand down the cover, feeling the dry leaves and cold leather under his fingers. He had never seen a book like this in his life. He flipped the pages. There had to be a name or at least a date somewhere. The book soon found itself on the page that had caused him some loss of sleep. Wolves. He stared at the words for a long time. He couldn't read Latin, but the pictures made sense.

He thought back to that white wolf that had chased Debbie off. She thought it was him. It hadn't been. He had smelled many different scents that night. There was one that was wolf. He tossed and turned most of the night, wondering if she was here just because he was a wolf. Somewhere inside, he knew that that wasn't true. He knew her long before that. Then the nagging question gripped him. Did he love her because he was a wolf? That kept him up longer than the first part. As he looked down at her now, he didn't care if it was true or not. He loved the girl holding his leg more than life itself. If he was supposed to guard her, he would.

"You are thinking again," Madelyn suddenly whispered against his thigh.

Alcide smiled at hearing her say that. He knew that his body was most likely tense from the thinking he had been doing. Her fingers ran down up his knee as she started to sit up. She took the book from his and shut it.

"I was trying to read that," he said with a pouty voice.

"You don't need to fill your head with all that crap," She leaned over and kissed him gently.

Alcide closed his eyes at feeling her lips on his. He slid his arms around her and pulled her in his lap. Her arms held him tightly as they held each other. He could smell each and every part of her. He knew that she didn't really have the privilege, but he was glad that he could do it. He finally broke the kiss, running a hand through her hair.

"Did you know about the book?" he asked softly.

Madelyn shook her head against his shoulder. "No. I had seen it on the shelf, but I thought it was just some volume of Shakespeare or something."

Alcide nodded. He stared at it for a long moment more until Madelyn put it aside. She had obviously been looking at it too. The page they had found last night was still burned in his head. He felt Madelyn's hand touch his shoulder. He looked back at her with a slight smile. She slid both arm around his neck and just held him for a long time.

"Something is bothering you," he said softly.

"That page we found. 'Protected from all other," what does that mean?"

Alcide shook his head. He wished that he knew. He thought it might have to do with vampires. But it was just a necklace. He had never seen it do anything special. He had been attracted to her though, and so were most wolves. He remembered how they acted when she had come into the bar. They were almost ready to jump her. That wasn't protection.

"Do you know if your necklace is special?" he asked suddenly.

Madelyn shook her head. "I don't know. It has been handed down through generations."

Alcide stood up, thinking. There had been pages devoted to the necklace and all of the stones in it. Madelyn had not seemed concerned, and he couldn't read what the pages said. Madelyn walked past him, heading to the bathroom. He walked downstairs still thinking. Something wasn't right. He stopped suddenly. Madelyn was protected by something or someone. There had been a werewolf at her house when Debbie came. He wondered if he could find the wolf now. He might be able to tell them something. He started to coffee when he found his phone. There were two messages on it. One was from his father, and Jackson said it was very important. The other had been from Eric. He had quickly deleted it.

Madelyn walked down the stairs as he finished breakfast. She had taken a shower and looked very relaxed. Alcide handed her coffee and smiled. She sat down with a look on her face that seemed to say what he was thinking.

"Dad called," he said.

Madelyn looked up. "Is everything ok?"

Alcide shrugged. "I'm not sure. He said it was important so I'm going to see him."

"I can finish unpacking the boxes," Madelyn said with a nod.

Alcide left after breakfast. He hoped whatever was so important didn't have to do with work. He drove to the office at one of the sites. If you really wanted to call a mobile trailer an office. He walked into find his father and three men standing there. That made the room almost nonexistent. Alcide knew two of the men. One was Colonel Flood, the other was Patrick Furan. But he didn't know the other man. He stood off to the corner with his arms folded over his chest. His dark hair about the same length as his, but it was straighter and hung in his face. He suddenly looked up as Alcide walked in.

Alcide took a deep breath. His pupils suddenly dilated as a scent attacked his nose. He growled a little, hoping that his Dad and his pack leader didn't notice. Jackson looked up. He was on his feet, staring at his son.

"Alcide," Jackson said with a tone that warned him to calm down.

Alcide felt a shiver go down his back as the man looked up at him. His eyes were a strange sort of brown. They reminded Alcide of his father's and the other pack members right before the change on a full moon. He wondered if this man was more a permanent wolf. His thoughts were interrupted when Colonel Flood turned, staring at him.

"Alcide, this is James Mason," Colonel Flood said as he looked over at the stranger.

Alcide nodded to him. He felt James watching him with an intense interest. Alcide almost shivered but that was not like him. He turned his interest to the man too.

"He's from Northern England," Jackson said. "And he's interested in Madelyn."

Alcide bristled suddenly. "What?"

James suddenly stepped up and stared at him for a long moment. "I'm the white wolf you have been looking for."

Alcide felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach very hard. He waited until his vision half cleared before he tried to speak. The man before him had saved Madelyn when he should have been there to do it himself. James didn't seem to be judging him for his lapse. He held out his hand, which Alcide took rather reluctantly.

James shook it a little roughly. It got the point across. This man was not here to mess around. He wanted to make a point quickly. He motioned for Alcide to lean in a corner or take a seat. Alcide seemed more inclined to lean against the wall. He watched as James moved. He must have been a pack leader. His mere presence commanded respect. Alcide found himself almost looking down. He didn't really want to start a fight.

"I have known about your engagement to Madelyn a long time," James started. "My family has watched over her for a very long time."

Alcide nodded and looked over at his pack elders. They seemed to be acting like they had already heard this speech once. His father seemed a little more interested than Flood or Patrick. Patrick had caused problems when Alcide had first brought Madelyn around the pack. He was a real pain to the whole pack. Alcide would love to see him gone. Alcide pulled himself back to what James said. His family had watched over Madelyn for a long time.

"Why?" Alcide suddenly asked.

"Madelyn is special."

"I hope this isn't another Sookie Stackhouse 'special," Jackson said sharply.

James looked at each man strangely and shook his head. He didn't know who Sookie was, and he didn't care who she was. All he carried about was keeping Madelyn safe. He could see that Alcide felt the same way.

"Madelyn comes from a very long line of healers," James continued. "A better way to put it, Madelyn is a white witch."

Alcide growled and took a step toward James. "Madelyn is no witch."

James snapped his jaw loudly. He knew that he was on Alcide's territory. However, he would not be bullied. Madelyn was his, but he had watched her from about the time she was sixteen. There was some part of him that felt the same way about Madelyn that he did. She was impossible not to fall for.

"You're right," James conceded. "The witch element went out of the family a long time ago except for two things."

"What two things?" Jackson inquired, looking at his son.

"A necklace?" Alcide asked, fearing the answer.

"And a book," James finished.

Alcide suddenly grabbed the wall to stay upright. He heard the words slip from his mouth before he could catch. _She will be protected by wolves. _

James looked at him. "You've seen the book?"

Alcide nodded. "And she has the necklace."

"I know."James said simply.

Alcide sighed and walked over to the coffee pot. Coffee had been his favorite thing. He knew that his dad didn't have a beer just sitting around. He took a drink and nearly coughed it back up. It had been sitting there all morning. He looked back at James.

"Why are you here?"

"If Madelyn agrees to marry you," James started. "She will be part of your pack. I want to know that she is safe or that we will be allowed to protect her when your pack can't."

"That is up to Colonel Flood," Alcide inclined his head.

Colonel Flood looked up at him with a nod. "Madelyn is welcome."

James nodded and took a deep breath. "Now, to my real business. Her necklace is very powerful."

Alcide looked James in the eyes and seemed to ignore the other men. James didn't seem to mind that. He gave Alcide the same intense stare. He didn't really know where to start.

"That necklace was created by Madelyn's ancestors to protect. As time went by, the necklace started to change just as the women did. One of Madelyn's ancestors were quite powerful. Her name was Morgan. She added a new layer of spells to it.

"The necklace suddenly took on a life of its own. It was no longer for protection. It could do many powerful and amazing things."

"Such as?" Alcide heard his father ask.

James looked at him and the back at Alcide. "It could destroy, create, and reverse."

"How?" Alcide asked.

James shrugged. "I have never seen it work, but whatever it chooses to do is to protect the wearer."

Colonel Flood turned to James. "Can only Madelyn wear it."

"No," Alcide answered.

Things were suddenly starting to make sense, and he didn't like where they were going. On the edge of her property, Alcide had smelled a vampire. A vampire that he knew all too well. He had not told Madelyn and now regretted it. He should have. She was probably in danger now.

"He's right," James confirmed. "If a vampire got that necklace, he could destroy everything."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Colonel Flood heard what James said got to his feet. "You went straight to vampires. What about if a werewolf got it?"

James shrugged. "We don't have the taste for its power. And only of a few packs are old and powerful enough to figure out how to work it."

Alcide knew that was true. Most werewolves just wanted to stay hidden and never draw attention to themselves. Taking a necklace and trying to use it would do the exact opposite of all they stood for. He knew that vampires would not be that easy to dissuade.

"I should probably get back to her," Alcide said, getting his keys.

James looked up suddenly. "She isn't with you?"

Alcide gave him a funny look. She wasn't standing in the room, which meant she was most likely wasn't there. James might have thought that she was outside talking with Alice. That would never work for Madelyn; she would have had her ear pressed against the door to find out what was going on. He couldn't risk it when it came to pack business.

"No," Alcide finally said to James. "I left her at the apartment."

James had a sudden look of panic on his face. Alcide wasn't sure what worried him, but he knew that look. He grabbed his key and ran out. It took him a few seconds to realize that James was right behind him. He glanced at him, but it was only for a moment as he climbed in. James said nothing as they sped through town.

"It's daylight," Alcide said. "No one can really get to her."

James turned to him. "The vampire that I have sensed around her has creatures that can come out at anytime."

Alcide closed his eyes for a second. Debbie had already come after her once. He should have known that something would happen when he left Madelyn alone. Debbie had already come after her once. He felt his foot press the peddle lower. He needed to get to her.

The van skidded into the parking lot and both men barreled out before they could think. Alcide ran up to the room and flung the door open. He stopped short at finding Madelyn on the floor with a pile of clothes all around her. Her eyes were huge and she seemed a little off guard too.

"Is the place on fire?" she asked, looking and noticing James behind Alcide's shoulder.

Alcide shook his head with a slight smile. "No, I just thought that something was wrong."

Madelyn got to her feet and stared at the man behind Alcide. She felt like she knew somehow. Alcide sensed where she was looking and turned. James was looking at her with the same sort of look. She quickly looked away at feeling Alcide take her hand.

"This is James Mason," Alcide said.

James out of his hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure, Madelyn."

Madelyn looked at him for a long time and finally took his hand. "Have we met?"

"I have been in your store before," James smiled at her.

Madelyn stared at him a long time. She pulled her hand away. She wasn't really sure what he was doing there. She also knew that she seen him somewhere other than in the shop. It was almost as if she had seen him follow her.

"I think you should sit down," Alcide said, leading her to the sofa.

"That is never a good way to start off something," Madelyn said.

It was about an hour before they could get Madelyn to stop screaming at both of them. She couldn't believe what James and Alcide were telling her. Her necklace that she loved, that belonged to her grandmother was not some magical charm. She had never felt any sort of magic coming from it. Alcide had forced her to sit down three times. Now, she sat quietly with her head buried between her legs.

What they had told her isn't what really set her off. Halfway through the tale, she suddenly realized who James was, and why her dreams had been haunted by Eric. The memories had almost slammed into her as James told her of her great-aunt. The James she now saw was not the one that had stood in a great hall long ago, loving a woman who didn't love him, but he was close.

"So you're telling me that this necklace that has been valued for less than a stick of gum is a magical family heirloom?" Madelyn questioned without lifting up her head.

"You could say that," James replied.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here, Madelyn," Alcide said with a sigh. "I've put you in more danger."

Madelyn looked up and stared at Alcide for a long time. He meant what he had just said. That seemed to hurt more than the fact that her life was now completely upside down. She took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He wanted to pull her into his arms but stopped. James was watching them closely. Perhaps, it was to see how they really felt about each other. Madelyn didn't notice as she fell against Alcide's chest.

"How does Eric Northman fit into all of this?" Madelyn suddenly asked.

Alcide felt the wind go out of his lungs. The name Eric Northman had just come from Madelyn's mouth. The look on Eric's face when he looked at Madelyn still bothered him. Eric never looked at anything like that. It was as if he knew her, but not the person that she was at the time. He looked at Madelyn and then saw how James looked at Madelyn.

James stared at Madelyn as if the question was something he never wanted or expected to hear. He took a deep breath.

"Eric knew your great, great, great grandmother," James said. "Some say he actually loved her."

Madelyn felt something in her twist and coil. She knew what James said was not a lie. She had seen his love for her grandmother. It was odd now that he was a vampire. Something must have changed long ago. She sighed for a moment.

"So now, what am I supposed to do now?" Madelyn asked. "Just rip this necklace off and throw it in the fire?"

James shook his head. "The necklace is not what holds the power. It's the spells around it."

Alcide gave James a funny look. Taking the spells off would be a lot harder than just burning the necklace. He watched as James looked at the necklace. He watched as he recoiled a little from the touch of it. Alcide had to admit that he had done the same thing once or twice. There was something about the raw power that just made him nervous.

"I know a few witches that might be able to help us," James admitted. "After the spells are gone, it will just be a family heirloom."

Madelyn wondered if that meant the dreams would stop. She almost shivered at the thought of that. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to stop. They were almost more than dreams. They were a part of her. A part of a life she had long forgotten. She glanced at Alcide, hoping that for once, he wouldn't be able to understand what she was thinking. She managed to keep the dreams away from him; she knew that couldn't last much longer. He caught her twice, dreaming while he was awake. She finally turned to James.

"I guess we could try that," Madelyn finally conceded.

James started to say something when suddenly the door flew open. Alcide was on his feet in a second as James spun around. In the doorway, stood three large men and one woman and in the middle of all them, stood a shorter man, dressed nicely with a sickening smile on his face. Alcide looked up, feeling his breath almost brake in his throat. Debbie stood beside Russell Edginton and his wolf pack leader Cooter. They charged into the room before anyone really had a chance to make a calculated move.

Alcide put himself in front of Madelyn as Cooter charged at him. James pulled his shirt off and shifted. Debbie took her cue and changed too. She owed James a nice whipping for what he had done the last time. That left Russell to deal with Madelyn.

"Madelyn," Alcide growled through punches and kicks. "Use the fire escape."

Madelyn ran the window when she felt claws dig into her jeans. She spun around to find Debbie clawing at her leg. She reared back and kicked with the other leg, connecting it with her snout. Alcide heard the commotion and turned. Cooter took his chance and brought a knee up in Alcide's stomach.

"Alcide!"

He tried to motion for her to go, but Cooter yanked him down hard and started slamming his fist into Alcide's face. James had pulled Debbie back. Madelyn touched the window and stopped. She wouldn't leave Alcide to fend for himself. She ran for the kitchen, reaching for a pan when her head connected to the side of the counter. Madelyn looked around with a shake of her head, hoping to clear her vision. From the kitchen she could only hear the sounds of the fighting.

"Now, where do you think you are going?" an annoying, faked accented voice said from behind her.

Madelyn turned to see the small man that had been standing in the doorway. He stood over her with a smile that made her want to vomit. He she tried to back away from him but found that only made her head swim. He moved a little closer and grinned wider. It was then she noticed the fang pop out. She tried to scream, but his hand was around her neck before she could. She felt the pressure before she even realized that his fingers were around her neck. Then it wasn't there. She looked up to find Alcide in his wolf form, pulling at Russell's arm.

Russell yelled in languages and curses that she had never heard before. Madelyn scrambled to her feet and started for the fire escape again. She froze when saw a body laying in the floor. It was Cooter, and there was blood everywhere. She didn't see Debbie or James. She looked harder and swallowed. James was lying by bathroom door, and he didn't look like he was alive. She started for him when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist. She spun around to find Eric, holding her arm.

"Come with me," Eric said a little too harshly.

Madelyn felt her hand slip back to the point that her hand was resting in his. She could hear Alcide snarling in the kitchen. She started to go toward him when something shiny caught her attention. She turned, finding her necklace. She scrambled for it and then went back to Eric.

"Madelyn!" Eric nearly roared. "Come on!"

She reached for him as Russell came out of the kitchen. She hadn't heard any noise of distress coming from Alcide. She felt Russell reach for him when Eric pulled her from the window. She clutched to Eric as Russell screamed from the window. Madelyn felt her head rest against his chest; she was safe. It took her moment to realize that Eric wrapped his arms around her. She felt the strange sensation of wind blowing through her hair. She looked up and found that she was floating. She thought of screaming, but her head was throbbing. She felt her eyes close as cold arms wrapped her in a strange sort of warmth.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

England Early Spring 1003

James stood on top of the castle walls, watching. Madelyn and Eric were walking across the courtyard. They were talking, and Madelyn was actually smiling. James wanted to be happy for her; he just didn't trust the Viking. His eyes followed them until he felt a cold, wet nose snuggle under his hand. He looked down and found Patrick's younger brother, Robin standing there. Unlike Patrick, Robin was a dark gray. He had a slick, thick fur that came from youth.

James could see the potential in the Robin. He was young, agile, and very driven. James had trained him as part of the garrison just as he did the others. He would have guarded Madelyn himself but she needed the added strength that came from werewolves. The young wolf now sat beside him, watching his new master. Some part of him wanted to unleash Robin on Eric. He knew that the pup was eager to please in any way that he could.

"I'm surprised she let the Viking stay in the gate," a voice said from behind.

James turned to find his sister, Ruth, standing there. She was one of Madelyn's ladies. She seemed to have the same intense interest in her lade as others did. James nodded a little. Some part of him knew why the Viking was still in the gate, but he would not tell his sister about it.

"Why are you not down there chaperoning Madelyn?" James asked as he stroked Robin's head.

"She asked us not to," Ruth said simply.

James rolled his eyes as he gripped the wall. Madelyn would always demand privacy when it came to Eric. He turned from his sister and started down the top of the keep. He noticed that Robin went the opposite way, following Madelyn. More training wouldn't be necessary. He had learned from Patrick all that made him what he needed to be.

"Is Robin ready?" Ruth asked.

Ruth had special interest in Robin's fortune. She was to marry the young man soon. They had thought that he would just be guard until James had decided that Madelyn still needed her guard. He didn't think it would be required until the Viking returned. Now, he was certain that Madelyn would need protection.

"He is very much ready," James finally said. "Patrick taught him well."

Ruth sighed. She watched James as he watched Madelyn. It was sad to see how much her brother loved a woman, who clearly didn't care for him. James was the best man Ruth knew besides Robin. He deserved to be happy, but Madelyn would not give him that happiness.

"Let her go, James," she said softly.

James turned with the saddest look she had ever seen. Ruth felt something insider her break. Her brother was so far gone, there was no coming back.

"I'm trying, Ruth," James admitted. "But I have loved Madelyn for a very long time."

Ruth started to say something when she heard the sound of a door opening. They turned to find Madelyn standing in the doorway. Robin had sensed her and walked toward her. Madelyn leaned down with a smile and scratched behind his ears.

"Who is it?" Madelyn asked.

James made her a low bow. "Robin, my lady."

Madelyn smiled and looked at the wolf for a long time. "Of course. Ruth, would you take him to my room."

Ruth smiled, giving her lady a bow. She clucked and Robin and disappeared past them. Madelyn stepped out on the roof toward James. He quickly reached for her and then remembered who he was trying to help. His hands went to his sides, and he gave her another bow.

"Is there something you need, my lady? James asked.

Madelyn sighed and looked out over the walls. Her castle had a beautiful view of the country and the coast in the distance. She could feel the sea air gently caress her face. She looked back at James, finding him staring intently at the stone.

"I have never been 'my lady' to you," Madelyn said softly.

James looked up at her. "I'm trying to keep my distance."

Madelyn sighed a little. "Is this about Eric?"

James heard the note of challenge in her voice and took a step forward. He felt the anger that he was trying to hide suddenly show more than he ever thought. He stood inches from Madelyn's face.

"Why is that Viking here?" James snarled.

"Watch your mouth!"

"I swore to your Father, I would protect you. And to do that, I need to know why he is here."

Madelyn took a step toward him with anger almost shining in her eyes. She knew that James was jealous. He had been acting strange since Eric had returned. She knew that James had loved her. The words her aunt told her still echoed in her head. She had made her choice the second Eric walked back through the gate.

"He needed a place to stay for the winter," Madelyn snapped.

"Winter is almost over."

James's words suddenly smashed into Madelyn. She knew that the seasons were close to changing. She felt suddenly sick inside. It wouldn't be long before the snows completely melted. Eric would stay this time. He had nothing to chase anymore. She shivered a little at the thought of what would happen soon.

"His search is over," Madelyn finally admitted.

James shook his head. He knew many things about revenge. The most obvious one is that the search for it never ends. Madelyn knew that too. She turned away from him. He didn't really want to start a fight, but he could feel that he had probably started one.

"I don't trust him inside our gates," James said, looking out at the courtyard with a sigh.

"Is that your way of saying you don't trust me?"

James turned. Madelyn was giving him that stare that could almost bring anyone to their knees. He sighed a little. Telling the truth would probably cost him a month in the lists, but he was the best man in her guards. However, lying to he, would just cause more problems between the two of them.

"When it comes to him," James stated. "No."

Madelyn felt that the words cut through her like a thousand arrows. She stared at James and saw that he really meant what he said. She took a step toward him when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned to find Eric standing there. He was looking more at James than her. He gently pulled her back and touched her hair. For once though, she didn't find the touch comforting. She could see what Eric was doing. He was goading James into a fight.

"You don't trust her with me?" Eric asked with a grin.

James walked up with only Madelyn standing between them. James noticed Eric's hand tighten around his sword. James only folded his arms across his chest. He wouldn't fight him with Madelyn there.

"I don't trust you with anyone," James said simply.

Eric started to say something when James shoved past him. Madelyn turned to see the door slam. She took a deep breath and shoved off from Eric.

"You shouldn't have done that," Madelyn said.

Eric laughed a little. "The way he acts you would think that he was going to marry you."

Madelyn turned and felt the air hit her in the face. It was so cold that it was almost sobering. She thought of everything that James had said her. They were questions that she needed the answer to.

"Will you leave with the snows?" she asked.

Eric reached out and gently touched her arm. She pulled it away as she looked down. James was walking toward the lists with a coldness that would scare anyone away. She worried for whoever had to face him. Eric sighed and touched her neck.

"Stop," she snarled. "I want the answer."

"I don't know," Eric admitted honestly. "I lost the man that I have been hunting, but I know he will come back here."

Madelyn spun around. "You will not put my people in danger!"

Eric grabbed her by the shoulders in a way that he never had. Madelyn looked in his eyes and for once felt fear. He was powerful and it was only now that she realized it. She tried to pull free, finding only the wall there.

"I will do whatever it takes to find this man," Eric growled. "If it means I burn your keep to the ground I will."

Madelyn gave him a hard look. She shoved him back hard. Her fingers itched to grab at her knife. "If you plan on that, then you better throw me on my sword first."

She didn't wait of Eric's reply. She left the roof as quickly as possible. She never wanted to admit that James had been right. That wasn't what was bothering her. She thought that Eric had fallen in love with her. That he would want her, and he didn't. All he wanted was revenge. She had no idea where she was going. Her legs moved without any sort of destination. She stopped when arms wrapped around her. She looked up to find James, holding her against his chest.

"My lady," he whispered with a lot of concern.

"Don't," Madelyn sobbed. "Please."

"Madelyn," James pulled her closer. "Forgive me."

Madelyn looked up at him. His eyes were the most beautiful green she had ever seen. They were like the rolling hills of her land in the late spring. His arms were strong and so warm. She had known a long time ago that he was the better choice. But she loved Eric. She couldn't help it. Then James would look at her. He lifted her up and took her to her room. He sat her down, pulling a blanket around her shoulders.

"You look as if you had seen a ghost," James said, taking her hands, trying to warm them with his.

Madelyn shook her head. She started to say something when she looked at him. His eyes were gentle and staring at her. He knew where her heart was, and he would not push. That was the best thing about him. She thought of leaning closer to him when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Lady Madelyn," Ruth suddenly. "Your aunt is calling for you."

Madelyn was on her feet in a matter of seconds. The blanket stayed around her shoulders as she started for the healer's hut. She stopped, finding Morgan in the middle of the courtyard. The woman looked like a ghost. A strange and savage ghost. Her hair stood on end and her eyes were almost white.

"Morgan," Madelyn said, touching her aunt's arm. "What's going on?"

Morgan looked at her. "Your necklace. Now."

Madelyn ripped it from her neck and handed it over. The next few minutes were a blur of spells and torches. She saw James standing behind her with his hand on his sword. When Morgan acted like this, it meant trouble. Eric and his men had come down too and watched. Madelyn looked at him for a moment and then turned to back to Morgan. She could see a small object glowing in her hand. She had seen Morgan perform spells but never in the middle of the courtyard like this. And she had never seen them work. There was a quick and brilliant flash. Then, it was over.

Morgan turned and looked at Madelyn as if there was no one else around. Madelyn could feel everyone watching her as Morgan held out her necklace. Madelyn took it, feeling a strange warmth pass through her.

"Morgan," she said softly. "What is happening?"

Morgan folded Madelyn's hand over the charm. She held her niece's hand there for a long moment. Madelyn wanted and even tried to pull away, but her aunt held her firmly in place.

"You will need it," Morgan whispered. "The worst is yet to come."

Morgan turned her head slightly. Madelyn looked over and saw that Morgan was looking right at Eric. It was then that she suddenly realized her courtyard was completely divided. She felt fur under her fingers. She looked down to find Robin standing beside her. Eric was the outsider. He stood staring at her as if he had realized what was happening. She knew that trouble seemed to follow him. Out of nowhere, hands were pulling the chain around her neck. She turned back to find James. He didn't say anything, but he stayed close to her left shoulder.

Morgan moved toward Eric and took his hand. Eric thought about pulling away. He knew that would be foolish. He looked down at the old woman. Her eyes were full of concern for some unseen foe. She stared at him for a long time and finally spoke.

"Let your vengeance go," she whispered.

Eric looked up at Madelyn. He now knew what this all about. The vampire was coming. This time he would take something else from Eric. And he would destroy everything of Madelyn's. She had all of her people standing with her at this moment. They would never be enough against the vampire.

"Or let Madelyn go," Morgan finished.

Eric thought that the choice was Madelyn's to have. Now, he faced a choice. He didn't know what to do. He remembered here look of anger on the roof. He shivered as he felt Morgan let go, and it seemed like she suddenly disappeared. Everyone seemed to think that Morgan really showed her powers that night. Eric took a step toward Madelyn to find her walking away with James.

"Eric," one of his men said suddenly. "What was that all about?"

Eric turned to him. "Spring along with a vampire is coming. Morgan is protecting her niece."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Madelyn awoke with a pounding head and her head stuck to a leather couch. She peeled her face from the furniture and looked around. She looked like she was in office and storage room. She looked down, finding she was in nothing but a long red tee shirt with the FANGTASIA written out in black, curvy letters. She felt something in her hand as she moved it and looked down. Her necklace was still clutched in her fist. She sighed as she sat down. Her head hurt so bad. She looked down and noticed a bandage wrapped around her leg. She finally got up, after putting the necklace on and walked over to the door.

She twisted the knob hard only to find that it was locked. She kept pulling, hoping that she was just weak. It didn't take long to find out that the door was securely locked. She smacked the door one last time and walked back to the couch when she noticed a phone on the desk. She sat down on the cold leather and felt herself shiver. She picked up the receiver and started to dial. But who to call first? She needed to know if Alcide was alright. She punched his numbers fast when she heard the lock turn. She looked up and was on her feet in a matter of seconds.

The door opened slowly, and Madelyn felt her heart booming in her chest. She was in a strange place with no one and nothing to protect her. She saw the colors of new lights flood in the door. She backed up, feeling the wall almost press her forward. Finally, the door opened and was filled with a tall shadow. She looked up, getting ready to at least attempt to run until she noticed the blonde hair.

"You are awake," Eric simply declared.

Madelyn looked up and saw the tall Viking vampire standing in the doorway. He was dressed in jeans and a black tank top with jacket over it. She moved from the wall but seemed to keep her distance.

"Where's Alcide?" Madelyn said, looking around as if he was standing around the corner.

Eric shrugged as he handed Madelyn a glass of clear liquid. She took it and only stared at it. Eric walked past her and sat down at the desk. Madelyn quickly returned the couch, trying not to look at him. She had no idea why she was acting so afraid of him. He had saved her life. However, the dream she had woke from didn't really seem to help Eric's purpose.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked as he picked up some papers. "That's water by the way."

Madelyn looked down at the glass and took a sip. It was nice and cool water. It felt very refreshing on her dry lips and tongue. She watched him over her glass and saw how impassive he was about everything. He didn't seem to care that she was uncomfortable. But she did catch him staring at her legs once or twice. She longed for something to pull over them. She took another drink while Eric stared at the papers on his desk.

"Where am I?" Madelyn asked softly.

"You didn't tell me how you were feeling."

Madelyn rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I guess."

Eric looked at her with a soft smile. "You are in Shreveport.

Madelyn was suddenly on her feet. "Louisiana?"

Eric nodded. "I flew you here last night. You have been out the whole day."

Madelyn sighed. Eric didn't seem to care that she was without her clothes, fiancée, and her home. He went back to his papers while Madelyn looked around the room.

"Where is Alcide?" Madelyn asked again.

Eric looked up at her, and she saw something in her eyes that she didn't like. He seemed like he knew and just didn't want to tell her. She swallowed. Alcide couldn't be dead. She felt her hand tighten around the glass. Eric stood and looked at her for a moment.

"You don't have to look so scared," he said, reaching for her. "He was alive when we left the room."

Madelyn growled a little and threw the water at him. "Ass hole," she spat at him.

Eric turned to her with a small smile. He thought of winking at her. Then, he thought better of it. She had a look that was very fierce. He knew that look well. She only used it when she wanted to kill him. He reached for her to find that she quickly pulled away.

"You don't trust me," he said softly.

Madelyn gave him an odd look. "I don't know you."

Eric nodded a little. That wasn't true and they both knew it. He caught her more than once watching him. He also had looked at her. When he had brought her in last night, Pam had almost forced him out. He put a stop to it until he noticed blood on the leg of jean. Pam had helped him undress her, and he tried his best not to look at her. Now, he couldn't shake the feel of her skin on his hands.

"Can I have my clothes back?" Madelyn snapped, forcing him to focus on the moment.

Eric looked at her. "They are being cleaned."

Madelyn rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch. She had never been subconscious being in a just shirt around Alcide, but the way Eric looked at her made her wish that she had a blanket. He came over, sitting next to her.

"I see you put your necklace back on," he said as he took the charm in his hand.

Madelyn wanted to pull away. She could feel Eric's power sitting that close to him. She looked up at him, finding that his eyes were locked on her. She quickly pulled the necklace away.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For?"

"Saving my life in there."

Eric smiled and brushed some hair away from her face. "That was my pleasure."

Madelyn felt herself blush a little. She looked away from him when she felt his hand touch his hair. Her eyes closed on their own. His touch was inviting but so cold. At the moment though, the cold felt good. She turned to him only to find that he was staring at her intently. She wanted to shiver a little but stopped herself. She had no idea where these intense feelings were coming from. She knew Eric only from memories.

"Are you afraid?" Eric asked softly.

"Not of you," Madelyn admitted more to herself. "But I am a little worried about what I'm feeling."

Eric nodded. He understood that all too well. From the moment that Madelyn's head hit his shoulder, he had not been able to really think straight. She still smelled the same. Well, there were few exceptions. The sea and snow smell had been replaced with the stronger scent of cars and the wolf. Eric felt a growl escape his lips as he thought about Alcide touching her. Madelyn had always been around wolves, but he was positive that she never slept with them. Until now.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked, running his fingers loosely through her hair.

The simple statement brought Madelyn back to reality. She was hungry. She hadn't since dinner the night before. Thinking about the night before brought back the sight of blood and fighting that went on in Alcide's apartment. Then, she wondered if both Alcide and James were dead. Madelyn's thoughts were cut short when the door of the office opened.

A woman stood in the door with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in khaki pants and a light blue sweater. She looked very human except for the extremely pale skin. She looked over at Madelyn with a look of disgust that Madelyn was used to seeing. She had seen it on Debbie enough.

"He's here," the woman said very annoyed.

"Pam, this is Madelyn. Madelyn, this is Pam."

"Pleasure," Pam said with so much disdain that Madelyn could almost taste it.

Madelyn smiled a little and turned to Eric. "Who is here?"

Eric started to say when there was a loud sound coming from the hallway. Yelling quickly followed the slamming. Eric was on his feet and out of the office before Madelyn could ask anything else. Pam looked at Madelyn for a moment and then sat down. She thought of asking Pam some things when the yelling got louder and a lot closer.

"Where is she Eric?" a voice shouted.

Madelyn looked up at hearing it. It was Alcide. She got up and ran for the door when Pam jumped in front of the door. Madelyn glared at her as she tried to move her hand to the knob.

"Move!" Madelyn shouted.

"No," Pam said it so simply that there was no chance of arguing.

"Eric, I know you brought her here," Alcide growled. "Now, tell me where she is."

"She's fine, boy."

"Watch your mouth!"

Madelyn could hear the argument continue and prayed silently that Alcide kept his temper. Pam seemed to be listening too. She was probably hoping for a nice bloody in the middle of hallway.

"I wish I knew what it was about human that everyone has to fight over them," Pam said.

Madelyn rolled her eyes and tried to push her out of the way. Pam pushed her way like she was nothing more than a flea. Madelyn smacked into the desk with a loud enough thud that hopefully Alcide heard. She got to her feet slowly, reeling a little.

"No Eric, no deals," Alcide yelled and then paused for a long time. "Is she here?"

Pam put her hand on the doorknob. She seemed to be waiting for the sudden assault. Madelyn even waited for it. She didn't have to wait long. The door flew open, almost smashing Pam against the wall. Madelyn looked up to see Alcide standing in the doorway. He had scratch across his face and some on his neck. They almost looked infected. One of his eyes was black, and he looked like he was carrying himself funny. That was probably a few cracked ribs. He saw Madelyn and rushed to her only to be blocked by Pam.

"This is a private office," Pam said, about to bring his leg up to kick him.

Alcide gave her the coldest stare Madelyn had ever seen him muster. She was glad that the look was not directed at her because it was almost too much to bear. He grabbed Pam roughly by the shoulders and moved her aside. Pam was taking off guard and got ready to attack when Eric walked up.

"Let him pass, Pam," Eric said nonchalantly.

Alcide moved past her and pulled Madelyn into his arms. Madelyn threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. She buried her face against his neck as his hands held her tightly. He sat her down gently but kept her in arm's reach.

"Where are her clothes?" he snapped.

"They are being cleaned," Eric replied with more patience than Madelyn thought he really had.

"Give her some pants then," Alcide said. "We're leaving."

"She's safer here."

Alcide's eyes narrowed as he looked at Eric. He wouldn't dare leave Madelyn with Eric. He didn't trust the vampire or anyone in his employee. He felt Madelyn tighten her hand around his arm. That usually meant she was trying to get him to calm down. He wanted to ignore her. He truly wanted to rip out Eric's throat, but he knew better.

"She is safer with me," Eric finally replied.

"Why don't you let her be the judge of that?"

Alcide turned to Madelyn. She looked up at him and then glanced at Eric. She had no idea what he was trying to do. Then, it suddenly hit her. He was trying to make her chose between them. She knew Alcide. He was safe, warm, kind, gentle, and he was her future. Eric was a part of her past. A past she was still not sure was hers.

"Madelyn," Eric said. "What do you want?"

At that moment, she wanted to disappear. No matter what she chose, she lost. She glanced at Pam and saw her smile a little. She could feel Eric watching her. Alcide wasn't. He was just holding her to him, waiting. Eric's touch was still fresh on her skin. She fought the shiver that ran down her back. She slowly stepped away from Alcide. He grabbed for her but only found empty air. She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"I want to stay with Eric."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Alcide looked at her as if she had just twisted a knife in his back. His hand slipped from hers so slow that she could almost grab it again. He looked so hurt that Madelyn almost ran back into them. She backed away from him and right into Eric's chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Alcide looked at her for a long time. He had no idea what to say or do. He watched as Madelyn took a step back against Eric. He felt so sick that he had to walk from the room. Madelyn raced after him and caught as he passed through the empty bar.

"Alcide," she said, grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Alcide snapped as he turned.

Madelyn stepped back suddenly a little scared. Alcide had never raised his voice to her. She knew that he would never hit her. That didn't really make her any less scared at the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you wanted to be with him?"

Madelyn felt as if he just knocked her into the bar. She closed her eyes and felt tears running down her cheek. She never wanted this to happen. However, some part of her knew that she had to stay with Eric. He could answer questions that she needed to know. She looked at Alcide and then away. She couldn't bear to look in his eyes.

"I have been having dreams about him," Madelyn said softly.

Alcide ground his teeth. Madelyn felt herself step back again. He looked so hurt and angry at the same time. She hated herself for doing this to him. She was once sure about everything. Now, she was standing staring at the one thing she wasn't so sure about.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" he snapped.

"No, but they aren't like that. They are dreams about a life I think I used to have. It all started when my grandmother gave me the necklace."

Alcide sighed. He just shook his head and turned away from her. She started to reach for him and stopped herself. He was too angry to hear or understand anything that she had to say. She sighed. He stopped at the door and looked back at her.

"I love you, Madelyn, and I thought you did too."

Madelyn started toward him. He looked away and walked out. Madelyn went for the door and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to find Eric. He didn't look like he really wanted to add any comfort. He almost looked smug about the whole things. She sighed and pulled away, going back to the office.

It was only a few moments before the door opened again, and Eric walked in. Madelyn was sitting on the couch with her head resting on her knees. He sat down with her and gently touched her hair. She moved quickly and shook her head.

"You set me up in there," Madelyn said, wiping her face.

Eric looked at her. "You made the choice. You could have easily walked out with him."

Madelyn looked at him. He was mocking her. She shivered a little when she looked at him. He had a smiled that seemed to tell her everything. She looked up to find that the door to the office was closed. She wanted to tell him to go open it when she felt his hand on her thigh. She turned to him and pushed his hand away.

"Don't," she growled. "I didn't stay so you could claim a prize. I just need some answers."

Eric moved a little closer. "About?"

"Me, a thousand years ago."

Eric suddenly stood as if someone had suddenly shocked him. Madelyn felt a soft smile play on the corner of her mouth. Eric thought she didn't know. He sighed a little and looked at her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"How did you know about that?"

Madelyn pulled her necklace out. "I've had dreams, only I don't think they are dreams."

"You share the same name as your ancestor and you look like her."

Madelyn nodded. He was stalling for something. She stood and leaned against the desk, wishing she had some pants. He watched her for a moment and then took a seat on the couch where she had moved.

"I want more than that," Madelyn said and decided it was time to cut to the chase. "Did you love her?"

"What have your memories told you?"

Madelyn stared at him for a moment. She had seen a lot that she wished she had never seen. She sighed as she stepped up from the desk. Out of nowhere, he had his arms around her hips and pulled her into his lap. She tried to fight him when she felt his fingers move up her back. She closed her eyes and felt her fingers touch his cheeks. It wasn't long before his lips were touching hers. She wanted to pull away like she knew she should. But his lips tasted familiar, cool, and calming. She felt him attack her lips this time as he pushed her down on the couch. The leather suddenly brought her back to reality.

"They told me that," she whispered.

Eric looked up at her for a moment. "Then you know how much I enjoyed doing that."

Madelyn heard the words and still felt his lips on hers, but something was wrong. This was not the Eric from her dreams. This man was no longer a man that made him dangerous. She stared at him for a long time and gently reached up, pressing her lips to his. Eric quickly grabbed her up. He wouldn't take some simple kiss like that. She slid her arms around him when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like a pop of skin. She moved her tongue a little and found Eric's fangs had come out. She tried to pull back, but he held her tightly in place. His hands were in her hair, tugging and pulling. He bent head back roughly.

"Eric, no!" Madelyn almost screamed.

"I'm taking what is mine," Eric said, moving his mouth closer.

Madelyn struggled for a moment. He held tightly in place. She could see that he was losing control. She grab for anything to use to stop him and only found her necklace. She pressed it against his face. It had little effect until she suddenly pressed harder. Out of nowhere, the stones began to glow with a surreal blue light. It wasn't long before Eric was thrown across the room, holding his face. She looked up at him with his fangs still out. Madelyn pushed herself against the couch.

"What did you do?" Eric growled.

Madelyn looked at him, shaking a little. "I…I…I don't know."

The door suddenly flew up with a loud slam. Eric and Madelyn both looked up and froze. A small shadow stood in the door. Eric was on in his feet in a second. Madelyn looked over and realized who the man was. It was the man who had come to Alcide's apartment. She felt her heart almost stop as she looked at him. She turned to Eric, waiting.

"Well thank you Mr. Northman for keeping my prize safe," Russell said as he stepped into the office.

Madelyn looked past Russell at Eric. He just seemed to be staring at her as if she was nothing more than a toy. Russell reached out to Madelyn. She pulled back and continued to glare at Eric. Had this all been some elaborate trap? She felt Russell's hands on her arm as he yanked her up.

"It is so good to see you again, my dear," he said with faked accent of his.

"Go to Hell!" Madelyn spat.

Russell grinned. "I love it when they get fired up like that."

Madelyn tried to squirm free. Russell nearly dug his nails into her arm as she tried to get free. Eric got to his feet and looked at them. He made a low bow at Russell. Madelyn felt like the wind had been knocked completely out of her. She felt Russell start to drag her toward the door.

"ERIC!" Madelyn shrieked.

Eric only stared at her for a long time. Then, he turned away. She screamed and grabbed at things as Russell yanked her out the door. She screamed and tried to grab things to hand on to her. Russell finally brought her out to the bar and shoved her against it. She almost fell to the floor, but he held her up.

"I see Eric hasn't spoiled you yet," Russell said and yanked her close. "You are going to show me how to work that necklace."

Madelyn tried to get free but the lack of shoes, pants, and air was keeping her from it. She tried to gasp that she didn't know how the necklace worked. She didn't. She knew that it had power; James told her that was. Now, she had seen it. She just didn't know how it happened. She tried to muster up all the emotion she had. She felt something faintly warm on her neck. She shook her head quickly. She couldn't let Russell see it. Not yet.

"I don't want to kill you," Russell said. "But unlike Eric, I will."

Russell pulled Madelyn's head back so fast it hurt. She heard his fangs pop out and out of the corner of her eye, could see them. A tear silently rolled down her cheek. She tried to turn her head to see if maybe Eric was playing a game. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait," a voice said suddenly.

Russell let Madelyn go. He looked up to find Eric standing in the hall. He had a look on his face that seemed to say that he knew something. He walked forward, looking a Russell.

"Perhaps I should taste her first. She may be more dangerous then we think."

Madelyn stared at him for a moment. "You bastard! You fucking liar! You only did this to deliver me to him. I hate you!"

"Actually," Russell said with a sharp back hand that brought blood to Madelyn's lip. "He did this to get that stupid wolf out of the way."

Madelyn wiped her lip as she looked at Eric. It all made sense now. She remembered the look on his face when Alcide had showed up and how Pam had tried to keep him out of the office. She suddenly felt sick and cold. By now, Alcide was gone. He was probably in Jackson, trying to find the best way to throw her stuff out. She felt Russell move his hand and thrust into Eric's arms. She looked up at him, trying to get free.

"Stop!" Eric ordered.

"Fuck you!"

Eric yanked her close and gave her a soft look. He popped out his fangs and suddenly dipped his head. Madelyn let out a scream as she felt his fang touch her neck. It took her a moment to realize that they had not pierced her skin. She didn't stop screaming though. She could feel blood running down her neck. She had never been bitten so she wasn't sure if she would even feel the fangs penetrate. She didn't feel any weaker except from confusion.

Eric kept his lips against her neck for a long time. Madelyn finally realized what he was doing. He hadn't bitten her. He pulled her closer, trying to crush her breath. It would cause her to pale and maybe even pass out. She took the cue and started to go limp in his arms. He began to raise his head when there was a loud crash, and Madelyn found herself on the floor.

She looked up to find a large white wolf, grabbing at Eric's neck with ferocity she could barely imagine. She turned to find two wolves pinning Russell. One was a big black and the other was white. Alcide and Jackson. She scrambled to her feet and stepped back from all that was happening. There was suddenly a hand on her arm. She spun around to find Alcide, pulling at her.

"Come on," he said a little roughly.

Madelyn followed him as they quickly ran out the door. She held on to his arm as if it was the only thing she had. They reached his truck and pushed her in.

"There are clothes in the back," he said simply and without looking at her.

Madelyn turned back to say something to him. She was quickly met with a pile of clothes and a shut door. She looked out to find Alcide running back into the bar as a wolf. She found some pants in the back and slipped them on. She found some weapons too. She would owe Alcide for lifetimes to come. She reached up and touched her neck. There was only blood no real wound. She wiped it away when the door of the truck opened. Alcide quickly climbed in and pulled on his pants.

"Seat down and put your seat belt on," he ordered. "And throw that shirt to Dad."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Madelyn stripped off the shirt and tossed it out the window. She found one of Alcide's tee shirts and slipped it on as he put the truck it gear. Jackson was running across the parking lot with her blood stained shirt. Two directions. It would buy them a little time. Madelyn glanced at Alcide.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank me until we're safe and don't do it then either."

"I'm sorry."

Alcide looked at her as they hit the highway. "Don't say that either."

"But…"

Alcide gave her a look of ice. "Don't."

Madelyn sighed and stared at the window. She pulled her legs up in the seat, resting her head on her knees. She could feel Alcide watching her. She longed for him to pull over, and she would tell him everything. She would also apologize until she was blue in the face. Not matter Alcide's faults, he was always honest and put her first. He never would have set her up like that. And no matter how good Eric's lips tasted, they were not the same as Alcide's He may have been an animal sometimes, but he was safer than Eric.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Jackson," he said. "And then I'm putting you on a plane with James and he's taking you back to Maine."

Madelyn looked at him. "What? No! I'm staying here with you."

"No, Madelyn, you are going how where you can make your own decisions about what you really want."

"I want you."

Alcide suddenly pulled over. The sudden shock of the car jerking, made her grab of the door handle. Alcide turned to her with a hard, cold look that she was not used to. She looked down at the floorboard.

"For how long?" he snapped. "When Eric comes back around, charming you with promises and memories?"

"Alcide," Madelyn started. "I needed to know."

"Know what? That he is a son of a bitch that cares about nothing but himself? Didn't the memories tell you that too?"

"No," Madelyn snapped more than she meant to. "I needed to know if that was who I was now. "

Alcide growled and gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles turned blue. "I'll tell you who you are Madelyn. You are an antiques dealer from Maine who just lost her only family. And who went looking for a way out of her engagement."

"That's not true!"

Alcide looked at her for a long time. "Let's just get back to Jackson."

Madelyn was stunned into silence. She wasn't trying to make herself look any better by denying what she had done. But she wasn't looking for the way out. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life hurting Alcide if she could keep herself from it. She stared at the window every now and then she caught a glimpse of Alcide. The hurt in his eyes was still there. She wished she could make him understand how much pain she was in too.


	19. Chapter Eightteen

**A/N: Everyone I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to get a new chapter up. This one has been very hard and I have been very busy in the last week. I would also like to inform everyone that I'm closing the pole on the 1****st****. I wanted to close it sooner but since I didn't have anything to post, I wanted to give warning. If you have not voted, please vote and I will try to update soon. **

Chapter Eighteen

Craven watched as Alcide Herveaux pulled his truck into the garage. His body burned with anticipation of what was to come. Debbie called him about two hours ago to tell him that Alcide and the girl were on their way. He quickly rushed to the Alcide's place and found his truck was gone. He waited, and now was the time. He had orders not harm they girl. Yet. Not that he would anyway. His intentions with Madelyn required that she be alive and not in bad shape. He heard a door shut and looked around. Someone was coming out to their car about the same time that Alcide had shut his door. The wolf was walking over to the passenger side to help Madelyn out.

Craven found that it was time to move closer. He followed the shadows and made sure to watch how and where he moved. Luckily, the wind was blowing in the direction away from Alcide, so he would never catch his scent. He found a very dark corner and pulled his shirt off. He needed to be quick and ready when this happened. He crouched down and felt the change take over him. He closed his eyes as it took over and waited. When his eyes opened again, everything seemed a lot sharper along with his scene of smell. The first thing that invaded it was the sweet, soft aroma of a woman. He looked up to see that Alcide had pulled Madelyn from the truck. She looked groggy and still half asleep.

"I'll get the stuff in the morning," Alcide said. "Let's get inside."

Madelyn only nodded as she followed him. Alcide had not looked at her or spoke to her since their first talk. She had slept a little, but mostly she had faked it. She still felt raw and angry at what Eric had done to her. She wanted to crawl into Alcide's arms and let him hold her. But he didn't even want to look at her. She kept walking and didn't even notice that Alcide had stopped until she ran right into his back. His hand instinctively reached out to keep her up.

"Shhh," he said quickly and sniffed the air.

"What?" Madelyn asked and reached for his shirt.

Alcide shook his head. "Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

Craven froze in his place. He had been careful to make sure that his claws had not clicked on the concrete or his breath had not come too harshly. He watched Alcide look around and decided there was no better time than now. He moved around the truck and pushed himself into a lunge. He flew at Alcide before the man had any time to react.

Madelyn suddenly felt her hands and stomach smack into the pavement. She looked up to find a large, gray wolf tearing at Alcide. He was pinned to the ground, trying to get leverage so that he could change.

"Maddie, run!" he held as he laid a hard punch to the wolf's snout.

Madelyn got to her feet when she heard Alcide yell. She spun around to find the wolf attached to his arm. Alcide was trying to get free, but the wolf had him. Madelyn scrambled to the truck. She heard the wolf turn to her. She didn't dare look back, knowing she would probably get caught. She climbed into the truck when she heard the worst sound of her life. Two wolves fighting. She spun around with a tire iron to see Alcide and the gray wolf, tearing each other apart.

The growls and snarls sounded so much worse with the garage echoing. Madelyn could hear their jaws snapping closed and hides ripping. She wanted to scream for help, but she could only watch in horror. The gray wolf was bigger than Alcide and seemed to have more experience in fighting. He scratched, bit, and kicked Alcide as if he was born to do this. Alcide tried to gain higher ground but couldn't.

Suddenly, Craven lashed out, grabbing Alcide's ear. Alcide let out a horrible scream of pain. The wolf pulled hard, yanking Alcide down to the pavement. A loud crack let out as his head smacked the pavement. Craven stepped back, panting loudly. Alcide tried to get up; his head was spinning. Craven gave out a deep, triumph growl and moved closer.

"No!" Madelyn screamed. "Leave him alone!"

Craven looked back and turned to her. Madelyn knew the look in his eyes. She gripped the tire iron tighter. She was not going to let the wolf get close to her. She spared a glance at Alcide to find that he was fighting to stay awake. If he lost consciousness, he would turn back into a human. It was a risk he couldn't take. Craven used her distraction and pounced at her. Madelyn turned just in time to bring the tire iron across his head. Craven yelped as he fell back. He quickly got on his feet and growled.

Madelyn looked at him for a long moment. His yellow eyes were almost glowing in hatred. She felt her hand fighting the shakes. She knew she couldn't kill the wolf with only a tire iron, but she would go down swinging. Craven lowered himself to the ground. Madelyn could hear her heart in her ears. Before she could think, Craven jumped. Madelyn swung on sheer instinct but only connected with air. She looked down. Alcide had the wolf pinned to the ground. There was panting, biting, growling, and then silence. It took her a minute to realize what had happened.

Alcide moved back from the wolf and in its place laid a man. Madelyn knew the man. She shivered at remembering who he was. The man had nearly raped her two years ago. She now remembered how Alcide had fought that night to save her. She looked up to find Alcide still in his wolf form. Blood dripped from his jaw and down his chest. There was a loud clatter as the tire iron hit the pavement and walked toward the wolf.

Madelyn fell to her knees and put her arms around Alcide. Tears were streaming down her face as she nestled against his neck. She didn't care that her clothes would be covered with blood. She closed her eyes when felt warm warms wrap around her. She opened them to find that Alcide had changed back and was pulling her closer.

"Are you alright?" Madelyn whispered against his neck.

"Help me inside," He said as if he was in a lot of pain.

Madelyn pulled him to his feet. She found him some coveralls in the truck so they could get inside. She glanced at the body as they walked in. She could tell that Alcide had a lot of cuts and bruises on him. Where Craven had grabbed his ear was now a scratch right at his ear. It looked painful and deep. They walked into his apartment. Alcide took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He wanted to make sure that no one was inside. Madelyn went into the bathroom and found the first aid kit. By the time Madelyn had come back into the room, Alcide was in the bathroom, patching himself up.

"You should go to a hospital," Madelyn said from the door.

Alcide shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Did you know that wolf?"

Alcide looked at her in the mirror. He gave her a very small nod and turned back to what he was doing. Madelyn moved into the room and gently touched his arm. He turned to her without pulling away and only stared at her for a moment.

"His name is Craven," Alcide explained. "He belongs to no pack, and he's a drug addict. Russell or Debbie probably hired him."

Madelyn moved closer to him. She was so scared at the moment and so shaken. All she wanted to do was have him hold her. It would not fix what had happened between them, but it would be a start. She felt Alcide slip his arms around her. He didn't pull her close. His touch was enough at the moment.

"He was the man who tried to rape you," Alcide finally admitted.

Madelyn fell against him. Both of his arms wrapped around her, lifting her onto the vanity. She clasped her arms around his neck to feel him hold her tightly. His hand was in her hair and his lips gently kissed her forehead.

"He's dead now," Alcide whispered.

Madelyn looked up. Her lips were so close to his that they felt like a magnet. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted things to go back to how they were before her dreams had started. She wanted to be planning a wedding, not trying to figure out how to fix what she had done wrong. She looked up when she felt Alcide pressing his lips to hers. She threw her arms around him when he pulled her closer.

Alcide soon had her lifted and carried her into his room. The bed felt cool and inviting on her skin. She felt her hands move all over his body as she pushed the coveralls away. This wasn't like the so many nights they had been together. They were starting all over again. He was gentle and strong with her as he had to be. She let him lead her completely content to follow him. His hands found scars and bruises on her body. His lips lingers where Eric had dripped on her neck. She could feel him smelling and tasting the area as he caressed it with his lips. She shivered a little.

"He left marks," Alcide whispered.

Madelyn kissed him hard. "I know."

"I'll kill him."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Hours later Madelyn understood the buzz about making up. Her body was sore, but she had never felt so good. Alcide put his arms around her and gently kissed her neck. She looked over at him with a grin. He could only look at her and hold her tighter.

"So are we through fighting?" Madelyn asked as she pushed his hair back.

Alcide laughed. "Don't bet on it, but it is a start."

Madelyn chuckled as she kissed him again. She touched her neck to find that her necklace had been thrown aside along with all her clothes. She would find it later. At the moment, she was enjoying the freedom of not having it. Her mind seemed to work properly without it around. She was with Alcide, and she felt safe. She thought back to what had happened in the bar and looked at Alcide.

"Who was the other wolf with Jackson?" she asked.

Alcide smiled. "Colonel Flood."

Madelyn suddenly felt like he had hit her. She had pulled something stupid with Alcide, and his pack leader had come to save her. She knew that Eric's child, Pam, would most likely tear her throat out than help her. How could she not see what she was doing? She felt Alcide's hand resting on her stomach. He did that a lot, and she knew why. He wanted a child. A normal child that would not have to worry about what would happen when he turned thirteen. She had to work through that when he first proposed, because she thought that he wanted her for that. He explained to her all about what happened to children of weres. That hadn't really helped the whole thing until they discussed not having children at all.

"Did you ask him to come?" Madelyn asked.

Alcide shook his head. "I just didn't tell him we were fighting."

Madelyn sighed. She looked at him for a long moment. He was everything that she ever wanted. The only thing that made her think she could ever be with Eric was that in some other life she had been. Alcide gently nuzzled her neck.

"You're thinking," he whispered.

"About how big of a fool I am."

Alcide gently kissed her. He looked down at her and saw a little bit of blood on her neck where she had hugged him. It was weird to feel someone touch him in his wolf form. To have Madelyn do it, it wasn't so strange. He could feel the warmth of her skin through his fur. She had only touched him a handful of times as wolf, but each time had been amazing. He loved her, but he would not smother her.

"Madelyn," he whispered. "Whatever you want is yours to have, but you have to chose, and when you do, I need to know. I love you and you know that. If you need time, then I'll give it to you."

He started to say something else when Madelyn caught him in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, tightly. She knew that her choice was not made yet. She knew when the dreams came, Eric could be what she wanted. However, she remembered what he did to her. The look on his face when Russell came in was not one like when Alcide looked at her. He had made a promise to her. He swore that he would always come to her. And he had too. That was more than Eric would probably ever do.

"Alcide, I don't know what I need right now, but I do know that I love you, and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"You should go get cleaned up. You have blood on you."

Madelyn kissed him again. It was a while before she made it to the shower. She didn't mind. She cleaned up quickly and slipped into Alcide's robe when she heard raised voices. She poked her head out of the bathroom.

"I think you have done enough tonight. Now get out."

"Is she safe?"

"Get out, Eric!"

Madelyn suddenly came into the room. Eric was standing in the doorway. He had a small burn on his face that looked like silver had been pressed there too long. She quickly shook her head when he looked at her. Alcide pulled her next to him. She slipped her arms around him. Eric sighed a little.

"I guess you are safe," he said with a low growl.

"Like Alcide said," Madelyn gave him a cold glare. "Get out."

Eric sighed. "I came to warm you. Russell is on the way. He wants you and the necklace."

"Did you tell him where I was?"

Eric sighed. "No, but he already knows. And the other wolf is dead."

Alcide suddenly pushed Madelyn behind him. "My father?"

Eric shook his head. "James is dead."

Madelyn stepped up next to Alcide. She felt his arms around her. Her head rested against his shoulder. James had information. He could help her get through this. He could even take the spells off her necklace where she might be normal again.

"I think you should go, Eric," Madelyn finally spoke.

Eric nodded and looked at her one last time. "I never meant for you to get hurt, Madelyn."

Madelyn glared at him suddenly. It was if memories suddenly hit her from all over. She could see small things from a past life and other things that he had done. She remembered what had happened at the bar. She shivered a little. She looked back up at Eric.

"Which time?" she whispered loud enough that only he could hear.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

England 1003

Madelyn awoke to the sound of bells. She sat up, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. It was still night. Hours before dawn. She listened to the bells, thinking that perhaps someone in the small church had died. Then, a sickening realization washed over her. Those were not the church's bells. They were warning bells. Something or someone was coming to the keep. She heard the bells get louder. She sprang from the bed and started getting dressed. She turned back to the bed to find it empty.

Madelyn swore under her breath as strapped on her sword. She was used to Eric not being there in the morning. He often left before any of the guards came around the hall so no one knew that he had spent the night with her. But this was different. She stopped thinking about it and started pulling her hair up. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door. She looked over to see if the door was bolted. It wasn't.

"Enter," she yelled.

The door opened quickly as James came in with Robin standing behind him. She caught a look on Robin's face that told her he knew that Eric had been in the room. She would deal with that later.

"What is happening?" Madelyn asked.

James shook his head. "One of the watchmen woke me and said that there were fires burning all over the land. One of the wolves told me that they smelled wolves."

"Are they coming here?"

James nodded solemnly. "I have the guards at the ready."

"And the gates?"

"Secured for now, my lady," Robin said and gave her a low bow.

Madelyn smiled softly at the young man, who had grown into a great guard. She gave him a nod and turned to James.

"Can we risk opening the gates?" she asked.

"For?" James replied.

"The people that need shelter."

"Most of them were already here before we closed the gates. But we can't risk opening them again without a moon for light."

Madelyn nodded. She needed to finish getting ready to fight. Something was coming.

"Wake the Vikings and put out extra guards, I will be there soon."

James looked at her for a time and took a deep breath. Madelyn looked at him with eyes that asked the question. She didn't really want to hear the answer; she already knew it. She braced herself for what to come.

"The Vikings are gone," James finally said with a soft understanding.

Madelyn silently cursed Eric and his men. She looked at James and Robin. "It doesn't matter. Just put out the extra guard and make sure that the gate stays secure."

James gave her a low bow and rushed out. He could see the pain in her eyes as he pulled the door closed. He would deal with the pain later. Something was coming, and that had to come first. He smacked Robin's shoulder, giving the boy the signal that he knew. Robin disappeared down the hall as James loosened his sword. He would have to fight to tonight. He started out to get the extra guards when he heard a scream from the courtyard. He ran out and looked around. Without a moon, it was next to impossible to see what was going on. He moved swiftly across the grass, wishing for a torch.

James was running quickly when he suddenly tripped. He turned to find a body lying stretched out across the grass. He bent down, examining it. It was one of the guards. He looked at him for a long time and found blood all over him and his neck was practically gone. He got to his feet silently, pulling his sword. He moved across the courtyard and stopped. Lights were shining in the healer's hut.

"Morgan," he whispered.

James started running toward the small house when he felt something grab his cloak and yank him down. The sword flew from his hand as he rolled over to see a wolf. It was hard to tell what the animal looked like because he could only see its bright, orange eyes. He was low and growling deeply. James wanted to reach for his knife, but the wolf stood too close to risk it without getting his hand ripped off. The wolf got ready to pounce when suddenly he shouted in pain and changed back into a man. He looked up to find Madelyn pulling her sword free from the man's chest.

"Thank you," he said as he got his sword.

Madelyn nodded and helped him to his feet. They looked around, and James noticed Robin standing next to Madelyn's leg. He was glad to see that. He went to say something when there was a crash and a scream. All of them turned to find some cloaked figure walking out of the hut. Robin started growling and bearing his teeth. Madelyn looked up about the same time the cloaked figured noticed her. James stepped forward when the courtyard erupted in violence.

Wolves were everywhere, tearing at soldiers and other wolves. Madelyn tried to keep up with the man in the cloak. But he was gone. James touched her arm and motioned his head toward the hut. She knew what he was trying to say; however, she could not leave her guards or James out there to fight. She saw a wolf jump at them, and she could only react. She fought for what seemed like an eternity when she saw a swish of a cloak. She ran toward him. She soon found herself pulled from the battle into a darkened corner. She looked around for a torch when she felt someone brush against her.

"Come out!" Madelyn yelled.

"So unwise for you to follow me, my lady," a voice said from behind her.

Madelyn raised her sword hand, ready to strike. She couldn't hear anyone or anything breathing. That began to unnerve her. Then out of nowhere she felt a body slam into her with a strength that couldn't be human. Her sword clattered to the ground, and her head smacked a stone. She tried to get focus on her vision, but it was almost impossible. She felt a cold hand on her neck as she was suddenly lifted from the stone.

"Your aunt's blood tasted so amazing," the voice whispered almost against her neck. "Let's see what yours taste like."

Madelyn felt cold lips against her skin. She grabbed at her necklace and pressed it against his face. It took only a second and the darkness around her erupted into bright, blue light. She saw the vampire's face for only a second and then heard him scream in pain as the necklace started to burn him. He brought his arm up to the strike her when he was thrown to the ground.

"You will leave her alone," James growled as the vampire sprang to his feet.

"Stay out of this, boy," the vampire growled.

James grinned and brought his sword up. He knew that this was dangerous. The vampire would have speed that James could only dream about. He felt Madelyn behind him, watching and waiting. He saw a faint glow on her neck. He focused on what was at stake. He could feel the vampire moving toward him. There was a loud swish and spun to find the monster, holding Madelyn by the throat.

"Let her go!" James growled.

The vampire grinned until he felt a steel blade pierce through him. He growled and hissed as Madelyn pulled out of his arms. James took his chance and flew at him. James was a little too confident as he saw the creature staggering. He didn't think that or maybe didn't know that he would heal so fast. He started to bring his sword down when he felt a sudden, quick, sharp pain and heard a scream. He looked down. There was blood running down from his neck.

"JAMES!" Madelyn screamed.

James tried to stay up but his knees let him fall. He saw the vampire walking toward Madelyn. She had her sword ready, but the vampire was faster. He had her by the wrist. He felt his world starting to go black as he tried to crawl toward her. The noise of battle was soon drowned out by his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't bear to think that Madelyn would die for his pride. Blackness was so close to taking over him that he couldn't do anything but let it happen.

"You poor fools really thought that you could stop me," the vampire laughed as he pulled Madelyn closer.

Madelyn didn't look at him. Her eyes were closed as her mouth moved in some sort of incantation. The vampire yanked her closer when he felt skin begin to burn again. He looked down to find that the necklace around her neck was glowing a bright yellow with each stone taking in its own color. He stared it a long time until he felt his skin burn to the point that he thought he was in the sun. He hissed and spat as he let go of her. Madelyn quickly stepped back, but she kept repeating the incantation. All the vampire could see was light and then it stopped. He was gone.

Madelyn took a deep breath as she collapsed next to James. He was bleeding everywhere. She felt tears run down her face as she tried to staunch the bleeding. James was her most loyal and loving member of her house. She had been such a fool to not realize how wonderful he really was.

"I'm so sorry," Madelyn said was she bent closer to him. "Please forgive me."

James looked at her and tried to raise his arm. It seemed too much of an effort. She took his hand and squeezed it a little. He tried to say something to her. There was blood everywhere so it was hard for him to get anything out.

"Madelyn!"

Madelyn turned to find Robin standing behind her. He had blood all over him and a cloak around his waist. He walked over to her, looking at James. He knelt down.

"I can't save him," she said softly.

Robin touched her necklace to find that it was still warm. He yanked it hard to where it fell into his hand. He pressed it down on the wound. He knew that it would be hard, but Madelyn could do it. He saw, from a distance, what she had done to the vampire. He was probably swimming the sea with the force behind that. He reached down and put Madelyn's hand on top of the necklace and then his hand over hers.

"Say this with me," Robin instructed as he began to chant.

Madelyn stumbled over the words because of her tears. She soon figured out the words and followed Robin. It wasn't long before her words became more powerful. The necklace started to glow. This time it was a light red color. Madelyn wanted to watch it, but she had to focus on the words. Her fingers pressed against the wound. She was certain that it felt different.

Robin pulled his hand away and stopped speaking. She kept pressing and pushing until she felt rough hands on her wrists. She looked down to see James staring at her. She stopped and stared at the wound. It was gone. She could not even see a mark of where it had been. The necklace was still glowing softly.

"James," she whispered. "You're alive."

James gently touched her face. She closed her eyes at feeling rough hands caress her cheek. She climbed up and pulled him with her. The courtyard was silent. The sounds of battles no longer echoed. She felt James keep his hand in her and maybe even move a little closer. She looked to the east and found that the sun was rising. She said a prayer of thanks.

"We lost a lot of men, my lady," Robin said, snapping her back to reality.

Madelyn nodded. "Gather the bodies and prepare to burn them."

Robin nodded and motioned for the other men to leave. Madelyn waited until the area was empty and turned, looking at James. There was blood in his hair, on his face, and down his chest. She touched his hair as tears threatened to spill again. James thought of pulling her close but didn't because of the blood. He just simply bent down and kissed her softly. Madelyn closed her eyes as his lips touched her. They had kissed before, but something was different this time. It was warm, tender, and true. She knew that if she married him, she would never wake up to find him gone. As those thoughts hit her, she pressed her lips back against his as her arms slipped around his neck.

James didn't pull her close, but he kept his lips against hers. They tasted so wonderful. He knew that her fingers were all through his hair. He didn't mind. He had loved her for so long that this was all he could ever want. She finally pulled free of him with swollen lips and a smile.

"You need a bath," she whispered.

"I should help the men first," he replied as his fingers spun her hair.

Madelyn nodded. She started to walk away when she felt James press something into her palm. She turned around to find the necklace. She put in her belt and began to walk around. She saw naked bodies all over the courtyard. Some of them were her men and others were the invaders. She looked around, noticing Ruth talking to Robin and even hugging him. They were going to be married in a few months. She was so happy about that. Her eyes moved around. She didn't see Morgan. She rushed to the hut and stopped in the door.

"James! James! Help me!" Madelyn screamed as she grabbed hold of the door frame.

She had barely stopped screaming when she felt strong arms grab her and pulled away. She spun around to find that strong arms wrapped tightly around her. She looked up because the body had a scent and wasn't covered in blood. She looked up to find blonde hair and blue eyes staring down at her. She shoved him hard.

"How dare you come back here?" Madelyn growled.

"Madelyn please," Eric started.

"No!" Madelyn screamed. "How dare you come back here and pretend like nothing has happened? We practically had a war here last night and you act as if nothing is wrong."

"I had reasons why I was gone."

"And I don't care what they are. You left me." Madelyn thought of reaching up and slapping him. She steadied her hand. "You left me when I needed you the most!

"Madelyn, will you just listen?"

"She wants you to leave," A voice said from behind Eric.

Eric turned and stood face to face with James. The man was covered in blood and looked ready for a fight. Eric turned back to Madelyn. She was not a much better opponent. She was angry and hurt. He saw the carnage when they had come back. He didn't want to fight, especially a losing battle.

"I will gather my things," Eric said and walked off.

Eric stood in his room and looked at the courtyard. He had finished packing a long time ago, but he was not ready to leave. He turned back to the room when the door opened. He looked up to find Madelyn standing there. He thought of walking toward her and stopped. He could still see how angry and hurt she was. He had seen that look on her a lot of times.

"What are your excuses this time?" she asked coldly.

"One of my men found one of Russell's wolves yesterday, scouting. We were going to go and stop him before he came here. We were too late."

Madelyn stepped into the room and closed the door. She walked up to him and smacked him with all the strength she could muster. Eric took the slap and closed his eyes as he looked at her.

"You could have told me," Madelyn hissed. "You should have told me and then maybe we could have been ready for the attack. We could have stopped him together."

"I didn't want you involved!"

"No, Eric," Madelyn said with a shake of her head. "You didn't want to risk that anyone else would kill him but you. I lost men because of your quest for vengeance."

"That is not what this is."

"You just told me. You wanted to stop it yourself. Take your vengeance and get out of my keep."

"Madelyn, I love you. I never wanted this to happy."

Madelyn shook her head. "Don't ever tell me that again. You only love yourself and your stupid vengeance. You know that you are no better than that monster that broke in here and killed my family. If I didn't know better, I would say that were like him. You don't feel anything, Eric."

Eric went over and grabbed her by the shoulder. He pulled her him, pressing her chest against his. Madelyn fought with him and gave him a punch.

"Do you feel that?" Eric growled. "I have a heart."

He longed to throw her against the wall and ravish her as he did that first night. He wanted to teach her how much he loved her. But he couldn't. He had lost her. He knew that when he had walked out her room the night before that he would lose everything. He had. However, some part of him knew that she was right. He did want the vampire dead. He didn't want to risk that Robin, James or even Madelyn would kill him. Madelyn suddenly pushed him away.

"You may have a heart," she said. "But you have no idea how to love anyone but yourself. And you will always be like that."


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Madelyn awoke to very loud yelling. She couldn't really make out anything that was said, but she could tell that Alcide was upset. She sat up and grabbed Alcide's robe from the bathroom door. She snuck into the kitchen and the words seemed to get a little clearer. Alcide was no longer the only one yelling. Jackson was tearing at someone with words just so he wouldn't do it with teeth.

"He has to be punished," a voice suddenly said.

Madelyn looked up. She didn't know that voice. She heard a sudden reply that came from Colonel Flood. He sounded almost as angry. She took a step forward, peeking her head around the corner. Jackson and Colonel Flood stood to one side while the man she didn't know stood closer to the door. Alcide stood next to one of the windows with his arms folded. He seemed to be listening to everything but not giving his opinion. He looked up slowly and saw her standing there. She quickly moved back into the kitchen.

"You are not going to punish my son," Jackson yelled suddenly. "When our pack master went out and fought too."

"The rules say that we cannot expose ourselves to humans, and now we are fighting wars for one human."

Alcide stepped forward. "That human has a name and she is going to be my wife, so watch your tongue Patrick!"

"You watch your tongue with me, boy!" Patrick Furnan shot back. "She is not your wife yet."

Madelyn looked out at of the kitchen again. She stared at the man Alcide called Patrick. She didn't know him, but she had seen him at some of the pack functions. She felt a shiver down her back. The man worried her. He seemed to watch Colonel Flood too much and stick his nose where it didn't belong. She noticed him move his head and moved back into the shadows.

"That is enough from both of you," Colonel Flood snarled. "I am to decide Alcide's fate."

Alcide turned to Colonel Flood and sighed a little. His eyes showed all the fear and pain that he was trying to hide. He chanced a look over in the kitchen to find Madelyn still standing there. He closed his eyes a little.

"Colonel Flood, whatever your decision, I will support it."

"I demand a vote!" Jackson shouted suddenly.

"No." Patrick growled. "The boy accepts that he deserves punishment. Now, I say that our pack master gives it to him."

Madelyn could no longer stay hid. She ran out of the kitchen and straight into Alcide's arms. He reluctantly wrapped them around her. He was scared. It wasn't just for him. It was the fact that Madelyn had interrupted a semi-pack meeting. He finally pulled her closer, touching her hair. Whatever he was about to face, he wanted her there with him. She held on to him and turned to all the men.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"Is this the girl?" Patrick said, reaching toward her.

"Don't!" Alcide snapped and pushed Madelyn toward Jackson. "_You_ will not touch her!"

"Alcide," Madelyn said, grabbing his arm. "Stop this."

Patrick turned to Madelyn when she said that. He had only heard about this girl from stories. She was so much more in person. He looked at her for a long time at her. She seemed hopelessly devoted to Alcide. With the exceptions of a few mistakes. He looked down at her hand and found that she still had her ring on. Her hand was reaching for Alcide's hand as if it was a lifeline. He then noticed the necklace around her neck. That's what started all of this.

"This is Madelyn?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick," Colonel Flood stepped up. "Get out for a few minutes."

Patrick looked at Colonel Flood for a moment. Madelyn looked between the men, sensing a fight brewing. Alcide pulled her a little closer. Madelyn could tell that Patrick didn't want to leave, but he wouldn't cross Colonel Flood. At least not yet. He left the room with a quick slam of the door. Madelyn turned back to Alcide to have him pull him closer.

"What is going on?" Madelyn asked, looking Jackson and Colonel Flood.

Jackson looked at his son and then back at the floor. Alcide turned to Colonel Flood, awaiting permission to speak. Madelyn looked at each of them. She wasn't going to wait forever, and if she had to talk to Patrick Furnan, it would not be pretty.

"Alcide, exposed the pack to danger," Colonel Flood, started, "and he will have to be punished."

"What?" Madelyn almost lunged at the pack master until Alcide grabbed her. "Is this because of me?"

Jackson gently took her arm. "Madelyn, you may be considered part of the pack, but it is not official yet."

"Madelyn," Alcide spoke up. "This isn't about you. Patrick is just trying to cause trouble with the pack. He wants me to be punished because we lost wolves trying to help you."

Madelyn suddenly felt the couch under her. She looked up at the men around her. None of them did anything they didn't want to do. She knew that Alcide had not forced any man to help him. Colonel Flood was the pack master though, and he could have died because he had rescued her. Her selfishness was not going cost Alcide. She looked up at him and could see that he was ready to pay whatever price as long as it was for her.

"But you didn't force any of those wolves," Madelyn said, trying to make sense in all this.

"It doesn't matter," Colonel Flood started to explain. "I didn't call a vote to see what the whole pack thought of this."

Alcide looked at Colonel Flood for a moment and sat down next to Madelyn. He pulled her into his lap. He knew that he couldn't make her feel any better about this. He'd explained were punishments a long time ago. She leaned against his shoulder with tears in her eyes. She slid his arms around him, half hugging him.

"How bad will it be?" Madelyn asked.

"I don't know," Alcide whispered.

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible, Madelyn. I don't agree with this anymore than you do."

Madelyn saw a look pass between Jackson and his son. It was as if they were saying the words that they couldn't say in front of Madelyn. They didn't realize that she saw the writing on the wall. She knew that Patrick was using her and the situation to try to usurp power. She had never liked Patrick from the time she had seen him at a pack event and from the stories Alcide had told her.

"When will this happen?" Madelyn asked, looking at them.

"Tomorrow," Jackson said.

"But I don't want you to see it, and I can't leave you here alone."

Madelyn looked up. She started to ask why one of the other men in the room couldn't look after her, but she already knew the answer to that. Alcide was right too. Russell or Debbie would come after her. Alcide tightened his grip on her. She couldn't help but snuggle up with him. How had all this happened?

"Can someone else from the pack watch me?" Madelyn asked as Alcide ran his fingers through her hair.

Colonel Flood shook his head. Alcide gently kissed her head as he started to explain. "They have to witness the punishment."

Madelyn laid back against Alcide's against as Jackson and Colonel Flood started arguing again. She could tell that Alcide wanted to jump in and give his opinion. However, he knew his place. She just wished that this wasn't all about her. If she had just had enough sense to know what she was doing, this wouldn't have happened.

"Tell Patrick I'll be there at sunrise, but I want today with Madelyn," Alcide spoke with a tone that was final.

"But son."

"Dad, leave."

It took a few minutes for Colonel Flood and Jackson to finally give in and walk out. Alcide and Madelyn could hear them telling Patrick of the decision. There were a few shouts but then silence. Madelyn sat up a little and looked at Alcide. He quickly diverted his eyes as if ashamed.

"Can they punish me?" Madelyn said, turning his face toward her.

"If we were married."

Madelyn sighed. "If we were married, this wouldn't have happened."

Alcide pulled her close. He wouldn't waste the day thinking of all the things they should done. It was easy enough to do that. And there was still the problem of leaving her. He couldn't let her be alone. Debbie would do something to hurt her or worse. He felt her tighten her arms around him. He looked at her for a long time, gently kissing her.

"Call Eric," she whispered.

"What? Madelyn, are you crazy?"

Madelyn knew how this sounded. She knew that she was even acting a little bipolar. She had sent Eric away with a flick of her tongue. Now, she was asking to be sent back to him. Alcide growled a little. He didn't want to send her there or have him there. Some part of him knew that she would be the safest with him.

"Do you really want to stay with him?" Alcide asked.

"No, but you and I both know that's the only place I'm safe."

Alcide looked at her. He would do what she asked so that he would not have to spend all day fighting about it. During the day, she would still be vulnerable but no one would do anything. Debbie was not even that stupid. He knew what was coming would be bad, but it was worth it. Madelyn was worth every bit of pain he would have to go through.

"Why can't I go watch this?" Madelyn asked.

Alcide sighed. "You can, but I don't want you to. What I will go through will be awful."

Madelyn knew what that meant. There would be plenty of more battles to come. She wished that Patrick would call this one off until much later. Alcide had little fear, but she could tell he was scared now. She didn't blame him. All she could do now was be the fiancée she should have been a long time ago.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One

Alcide awoke before his alarm went off. He didn't want to wake Madelyn when he left. That would be hard though. She was nestled so close against him that he was lucky she wasn't gripping his arm. He pushed some of her hair back with a smile. She moved a little in her sleep, mumbling. He wanted so bad to stay right where he was or take her and run. He couldn't though. He kissed her gently and finally got up. He looked back as Madelyn' snuggled into the place where his body had been.

Alcide knew that eating before this was a very bad idea. He walked down to the living room and over to the window. He could see the sun coming up in the distance. His heart was pounding so loudly that he was certain that the next door neighbors could probably hear it. He closed his eyes, steeling himself one more time for what was to come when heard the softest shuffle across the floor. He turned around to find Madelyn standing in the doorway. Her hair was a mess but still pretty. She had managed to pull on a pair of gym shorts and her shirt. Even from a distance, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he said as he walked over to her.

Madelyn looked up at him and put her arms around him gently. He pulled her close, taking a deep breath. He was going to need her scent to get through this. Colonel Flood wasn't going to put him through too much unless Patrick pushed, and Patrick was going to push. Madelyn's hands ran up his neck and into his hair.

"This is my fault," she whispered against his ear.

Alcide shook his head against her neck. He pulled her closer. Time was against them now, but all he wanted to do was stay where he was. He bent down and kissed her hard. His hand sunk into her hair as he pressed her into him. He let her go and gave her a gentle kiss on the head.

"I love you so much," he said softly.

"Please come back in one piece," Madelyn said, lightly kissing him again.

Alcide started for the door and suddenly turned. He looked at Madelyn for a moment when he let out a sigh. Madelyn stared at him. She knew the look on his face. He wanted to tell her something. She thought of pushing him, but he would tell her if he really thought it was important.

"Eric will be here at sundown."

With that simple statement, he was gone. Madelyn stared at the door for a long time. She knew that the only way to get through this was to stay busy. Then she thought of what Alcide had said. Eric would be there tonight. She sighed as she went back into the bedroom. She needed to shower; it would help her think.

Hours later, Madelyn stood staring out the window where Alcide had stood that morning. She was watched as she sun sank lower to the west. She had heard nothing from Jackson or Colonel Flood all day. She didn't really expect it, but a simple message at least telling her he was still alive. She hugged herself as she thought of what Alcide might be going through. Then, she thought about Eric coming there that night. She steeled herself for that because he would be there soon. As if someone read her mind, the door suddenly opened. She turned to see Eric standing there. He was in his usual attire of black.

"So you can just walk in?" Madelyn asked with a sharp tone.

Eric nodded. "Alcide is not exactly human and this is not your house."

Madelyn motioned for him to come in. She didn't want to talk to him. She turned back to the window as she heard the door shut. Eric walked up behind her. She could see his reflection in the window.

"Did Alcide call you?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"When it comes to you, he quickly swallows his pride."

"Unlike you?"

Eric growled a little. He had not come for a fight. He was not even sure why he came. Madelyn nodded protection. But she had been safe all day. He knew better than most that the night brought with it worse enemies. He watched her move around the room as if trying to occupy her hands and mind.

"What do you really remember from our past?" Eric asked.

"I know that you cared more about revenge then you did me. Some things haven't changed."

"That vampire killed my family!"

Eric spun around and had Madelyn by the shoulders. The scene was so reminiscent of the past that Madelyn wondered if they were still in Alcide's apartment. She stared up at him. This time she was no longer felt the confusion or the feelings. Eric had and would not change. She felt the coldness of his skin and could almost taste the blood on his breath. Had the sensation been any different all those years ago? She pushed him off and shook her head. She was done with the games.

"You had a chance to start a new family," Madelyn said as she sat down.

Eric looked at her. He didn't know how to tell her how much he regretted that. He was too consumed then. He didn't' want another family. It was different now. He couldn't bear the thought of condemning Madelyn to a life in the dark. He started to say something when he caught a scent in the air. He looked up in time to see the door bust open. There was a quick flash and the room was filled with screaming. He started toward Madelyn when he felt silver wrap around his throat and wrists. He swung around to find two werewolves holding him. His fangs popped out as he struggled to get closer to Madelyn.

"Well, well, well, Eric," Russell Edington said as he came closer.

Madelyn stood just behind his shoulder being held by three werewolves. Eric knew one of them to be Alcide's ex-girlfriend, Debbie. She was struggling to get free and grab at Russell. The wolves only laughed at her, and Russell couldn't fight his smile either.

"Thank you for showing me where the girl was," Russell finally finished.

Madelyn looked over at him. This time she could see that Eric had no idea what was going. He pulled his arm free suddenly and flew at the wolves. He managed to get three of them before Russell caught him by the throat.

"Stop," he ordered.

Eric would have kept going, but one of the wolves had Madelyn, ready to break her neck.

"Now, I'm going to take the girl and leave you here to burn."

"No!" Madelyn screamed.

Eric tried to voice his protest too when he felt a thicker chain of silver wrap around his already wounded neck. He could hear Madelyn screaming as she kicked and screamed. He looked up to see one of the wolves punch her, and she fell limp. He tried to get free. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He collapsed as one of the chains seemed to tighten. Alcide would kill him. He never knew that Russell had followed him. He felt his eyes start to close when he felt the pain suddenly subside. He looked up to find Alcide standing over him.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Russell."

"Did you set her up?"

Eric started to say something when Alcide held up the chains again. He was not beyond sticking them back on. Eric tried to focus and noticed that Alcide had bruises on his cheek and one of his eyes was swollen shut. He had been through something today.

"No," Eric finally admitted. "Russell followed me."

Alcide threw the chains hard against the wall. He yelled loudly as he looked at back at Eric. He couldn't call oh his pack to help him. He would have to do this alone or allow Eric to help him. He thought of Madelyn and what he had endured for her. He could endure working for Eric if that meant getting her back.

"Where would he take her?"

"Most likely his house here in Jackson."

Alcide glance at the clock. It was only two hours before dawn. Madelyn would be safe from Russell. He shivered thinking of what Debbie and the wolves might be allowed to do to her.

"She will be safe until tomorrow night," Eric said getting to his feet very slowly.

Alcide sighed. "I can get her during the day."

"No you won't he'll have the wolves looking for you."

Alcide closed his eyes as he started thinking. That meant going in at night when Russell was awake. He took a deep breath. He knew that Eric would have a plan that involved him being hurt worse than he was now.

"Do you have a plan?" Alcide asked.

Eric looked at him for a long moment. "Get Madelyn back and kill that dead son of a bitch."


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it has taken so long to get this chapter up. It has been really busy. I have started a new job and spent the last week getting everything set up. Once again, writers block has taken over and also the website was down when I was ready to post. I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope to have an update up sooner. **

Chapter Twenty-Two

Madelyn tasted blood in her mouth. She looked up at the shadows around her with swollen eyes. There was blood running down a wound on her head and from her nose. She tasted blood in her mouth too. Her whole body ached with more parts hurting more than others. She tried to move her wrists again but only had the rope dig deeper into her skin.

Suddenly, she felt a fist smash into her stomach. It took her breath, forcing a harsh cough from her. She looked up with a bob of her head. She could see a man walking away from her. Then, she caught that same scent that she had had each time she was hit. It was Debbie. She could hear them laughing about the fact she was now having trouble breathing.

"I have no idea what he sees in you," Debbie said, walking closer to her.

Madelyn looked up at her as she spit blood in her face. "Maybe it's because I'm not a drug addict, and I don't fuck everything with a pulse and an ugly face."

Debbie started to hit her when the man in the room pulled her back. Madelyn heard her screaming that she would kill her before all this was over. Madelyn chuckled a little despite all the blood she could taste. She was worried though. It would be dark soon and that meant another round with Russell Edington. She looked back at the window and took a deep breath. She was ready for what was to come.

There was suddenly a loud crash followed by yelling. Madelyn felt her swollen eye try to open as she looked up. Night had fallen sometime. She wondered if she had lost consciousness. She looked around, finding Russell in a heated discussion with a very tall person. She moved a little and tried to catch a glimpse of the person. She knew the shadow. It was Eric. She couldn't hear what he was saying.

"He's mine!" Debbie yelled. "No one else gets him but me."

Madelyn looked over again. A circle had formed somewhere in all this. She could see Eric standing to one side while Debbie moved closer to someone lying in the middle of all of them. Finally, one of them moved enough that she could see who it was. The dark hair was matted and falling down all over his face. But she knew the shoulders and back and every other part along with the matted hair.

"Alcide!" she screamed weakly.

Eric was the only one that looked up. He gave her a slight shake of her head. She gave him an odd look but kept struggling in her chair. She didn't know if he wanted her to stay quiet or keep acting like she was. She wasn't going to stay quiet with Alcide there and probably in worse shape than she was in. She pulled on the ropes, feeling it cut into her arms deeper.

Suddenly, Russell yanked Alcide to his feet. He was looking right at Madelyn. She felt her blood run cold. Russell was going to use Alcide so she would make the necklace work. She stared at Alcide as he looked at her. There was dry blood all over his face. She saw a deep cut on his cheek that ran down to his chin. Both of his eyes were bruised, but one was so swollen that it was closed. He seemed to barely have strength to fight back.

"Mr. Northman, you have brought a very nice gift," Russell said, grabbing at Alcide's hair.

"Leave him alone!" Madelyn spat.

"I think she might do what I ask her, now," Russell sneered with that sick smile of his.

Alcide growled very low. "She won't help you."

Russell looked at Alcide and then at Madelyn. She had fear showing in her eyes, but it was not for her. There were already tears making in the corner of her eyes. She would do anything to save the wolf. He glanced over at Eric and noticed his eyes. There was a small hint of defeat in them. He wondered what would happen if he used Madelyn against him. His feelings had not changed about her. She was just more concerned with the wolf.

"Oh, I think you will be surprised when I do this…"

Russell pulled something from his coat. Madelyn only saw it sparkle for a second. She knew what it was and what it could do. She tried to get free when he thrust it into Alcide's side. She saw the knife handle inside Alcide before Alcide yelled out. Madelyn felt a scream in her throat, but it was Debbie that actually screamed.

"ALCIDE!"

Madelyn say him fall to his knees. His breath was ragged and she could see blood everywhere. Her skin tore as she tried to get free. Tears ran down her face as she saw Alcide fall to the floor. There was something changing in her body. Everything focused on getting to Alcide. She felt warmth touch her neck and move down to her fingers. There was a brilliant flash of light and her bonds were broken. She rushed to her feet, feeling Russell grab for her only to be knocked off his feet by another flash. She looked down and found her necklace was a brilliant blood, red. She bent down to Alcide only to hear Russell laughing.

"It's about time you showed me what you were really capable of," he said.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" It was Debbie.

Madelyn looked up to see her shifting into a large, white fox. She lunged at Russell with ferocity that Madelyn had only seen her use with her. She tore at Russell until he knocked her back.

"You bitch," Russell snarled and slapped her away.

Madelyn took her chance and helped Alcide to his feet. He took a tattered breath as he got to his feet. Madelyn held him close as she tried to find a way out. The house had erupted into a madness that she had never seen. She started for a back exit when a hand touched her. She spun around to find Eric, pressing keys and a folded piece of paper into her hand.

"Go to that address," he said quickly.

"He needs a hospital," Madelyn said, holding Alcide tighter.

"We can't risk it," Alcide said.

"He's right, and all he needs is this," Eric said and touched her necklace.

Madelyn nodded and started to run. Alcide was having a hard time. She could tell that he was also trying to make sure someone was going to hurt or rush them. It didn't work. Madelyn had just touched the door when she felt pain shoot through her whole body. She looked up from her new place, flat on her back on the floor. She saw one of Russell's men over her. She looked up. It was the dark haired man that she had seen earlier, and Russell had been fighting with him.

"I got her, my love," the man said.

Madelyn heard the quick swipe of a vampire and a loud cry of a fox. She started to reach up for the other vampire when there was a deep snarl. The man turned to find a wolf standing there. He bared his fangs when the wolf lunged. Madelyn stepped back and watched as Alcide tore at the vampire.

"Alcide!" Madelyn screamed. "Stop!"

The room was filled with growls and snarls as Alcide tore at the vampire. There was blood everywhere, so it was impossible to tell who was in worse shape. Madelyn started to grab at something to use against the vampire when someone grabbed her from behind. She spun around to see Russell. He was shorter than her but with his fangs bared he was still intimidating.

"Wolf!" Russell yelled and yanked Madelyn's head back. "Stop, or I will kill her."

Alcide looked up with blood dripping from his jaw. He growled loudly at Russell. Alcide limped as he started to make a circle. Russell watched him closely, using Madelyn as a shield.

"You won't jump me," Russell taunted. "Not while I have her."

"Let her go, Russell."

Russell turned and found Eric standing at the entrance to the room. He had nothing to use to fight with, but his body seemed to let everyone know that he was no longer playing a game. Madelyn felt Russell's grip loosen. She focused all of her energies on trying to get free and help both men in the room. She felt the warmth spread through her body. She waited until she could get one arm free. When it was, she took her necklace and smashed it into Russell's face. He let out a loud scream as the necklace suddenly lit him on fire.

Madelyn jumped back horrified. She felt something tug at her arm and looked down at Alcide. He was trying to pull her toward the door. Madelyn turned back to find Eric watching Russell burn. He gave her a small nod. She ran out following Alcide. Luckily, she kept the car keys in her hand. She found the car parked out front and climbed in. She held the door opened for Alcide. It worried her that he had not changed back. But he was probably in less pain this way.

She drove for what felt like hours until she realized she had crossed into Louisiana. She listened to the GPS system as Alcide rode in the back. He was still awake and fighting to stay that way. She pulled off the interstate at Shreveport and kept going. She didn't know the state well so she had no clue where she was going until she pulled into a dirt driveway with a cute little house sitting there all lit up. She felt a little odd about getting out until she noticed a girl coming out on the porch. She was cute, tall and blonde. She was pulling her hair up as she came down the stairs.

"You must be Madelyn," the girl said. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"I guess you owe Eric Northman a favor too?"

Sookie laughed. "Actually I owe Alcide. Let's get him inside."

Madelyn helped Alcide out in his wolf form still. He seemed to know Sookie. Madelyn had heard stories about her but never really knew who she was. They walked into the house, and suddenly, Alcide changed back. There was blood everywhere. Madelyn stared for a moment as she knelt down next to him.

"Alcide, please, just hang on," she said.

His hair was plastered to his face with sweat. Blood was all over his side. His hand rested on the wound. Sookie came over with a towel, pressing it to his side. He winced as he looked at Madelyn.

"I….I….lov…."

"Don't, Alcide," Madelyn said. "Don't talk."

"He needs a hospital," Sookie said.

Madelyn nodded and stopped. Memories flooded back to her. She could see a similar scene in a past life. She looked down at the necklace. She pulled it from her neck, snapping the chain. She pressed it down on the wound. Her hand was over it as she closed her eyes. She didn't know the words that were spoken. She felt tears running down her cheeks. The words wouldn't come. At least not the ones that she said so long ago.

"Please, please, please," she whispered. "He can't die. Please, he can't die."

There was a faint glow in the room. Then, she felt something warm under her hands. She wouldn't open her eyes. She had to keep her focus on what was happening. She kept whispering and crying as the warmth spread past her hands. She just spoke faster until she felt a hand on top of hers. Her eyes snapped open to find Alcide looking at her.

"Alcide," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back and gently kissed her hand.

It took a few minutes to get Alcide to his feet and made sure that he was alright. He was weak from blood loss. But he was alive. That's all that really mattered to her. While he showered, she had checked the windows and the car. She found clean clothes for both of them. Eric and Alcide had thought of everything. Sookie had showed her to the guest room while Alcide showered. She sighed and looked down at her necklace. She still wasn't sure how to work the thing, but it really did have power.

"You're thinking too much," a deep voice said behind her.

Madelyn smiled as she turned to see Alcide walking into the bedroom door. His hair was still wet from the shower. His bare chest still looked damp as he came closer with his hand on his towel. It was then she noticed something a little different. His wounds from before were gone. Both of his eyes were open and bright and there were no bruises. She walked over and ran her hand down his side. She didn't even find a scar from the knife.

"Thank you by the way," he whispered.

Madelyn looked up at him. "For?"

"You saved my life."

Madelyn grinned and gently kissed him. He kissed her gently and then pulled on a pair of running pants. He walked over to the window and took a deep breath. There no wolves or vampires on the air. It would be dawn soon. Madelyn suddenly walked up behind him and slide her arms around his waist as her head rested against his back.

"I love you, Alcide," she said against his skin.

Alcide closed his eyes. Hearing those words was all he needed. He remembered Debbie standing up for him at Russell's, but she had left him. Madelyn hadn't. He turned and pulled her close to him. She was worth everything he had gone through with the pack and with Russell that night. He laced his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"You do owe me some explanation for a lot of things."

Alcide grinned and kissed her head. "Tomorrow?"

"Some of it, but I have one question. Who is Sookie Stackhouse?"

Alcide laughed. "She's a girl I helped a couple of months before I met you. When Eric and I came up with this plan, she was the only safe place I could come up with. Don't worry, she is not your competition."

Madelyn popped up on her tiptoes, kissing him hard. She never thought that Sookie was her competition. Alcide was a wolf, and wolves mate for life. His hand wrapped around her waist as the other picked her up. He sat her down on the bed and looked at her wrists. They have been bandaged by Sookie and most of her bruises were healing. He was just glad that she was safe. And for at least one night they could sleep safely.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three

Alcide awoke when the night was darkest. He knew that he hadn't slept that long without even glancing at the clock. He looked over to find Madelyn still asleep on his arm. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake her. He ran his hands through his hair as he thought of what woke him.

Dreams. More like nightmares of what he had been through. A little over two years ago, he had been disciplined for exposing Sookie to the pack. What he had endured two nights ago was nothing like that. That had been a simple punishment that only lasted part of the day. However, Patrick Furnan had not been involved in that. The man was going to make sure he killed Alcide.

Werewolf punishment varied from pack to pack. It could be something as simple as a fight with a stronger wolf or something more permanent such as a traitor brand or banishment. That was the simple stuff. A real punishment went deeper. It went to the core of both the human and the werewolf. Alcide had fought another wolf. But since he was one of the strongest members of the pack, he had to be drained first.

Draining was a process that very few wolves get through successfully. It was harsh process with no food or water while being locked in a small room or even smaller cage. Alcide had been into a very tight cage and then placed into a dark room. The worst part was he had to remain in wolf form, which caused him to pace and pant. Once, he could barely stand, it was time for the fight.

The fight could go two ways. It would either start out in wolf form or end in human or the other way. Alcide's opponent elected that it started as humans. That meant more energy would be spent to change back human. He was half carried to the ring by his seconds, Jackson and Colonel Flood's nephew.

The ring was just a pit that most dogfighters used. It was constructed larger because werewolves were bigger than dogs. And hay rolls or crates didn't make the wall. Silver bars did. Alcide was helped in to find that his opponent was someone he had expected but never really thought would do it. Patrick Furnan was the wolf. It wasn't that Alcide could fight him; he already had when he wanted to marry Madelyn and sought the pack's approval. This was different. Alcide was weak, Patrick had orchestrated all this, and Patrick got to set the rules.

The fight lasted longer than Alcide thought it would. He tried to put up the best fight, but all he could think of was how Madelyn was with Eric, and she was probably in danger. Patrick took every advantage of his weaknesses and distractions. Alcide could still feel him punching him in the face. Before it was over, Patrick had beaten him to the point he could barely stand. Then, he suddenly shifted. Alcide didn't have the energy to even think about shifting. He managed a couple of hits against Patrick's snout before Colonel Flood called an end to the madness.

Alcide walked over to the window as he came back to the moment. Werewolves healed. It wasn't very fast though. When he had come back to the apartment that night, he was better but most of his body still ached. He had been amazed that Madelyn's necklace had healed all his old wounds too. He leaned his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes.

"Alcide?"

He turned to find Madelyn sitting up in bed, looking at him. She brushed her hair back. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He gently touched her hair as he kissed her.

"Are you alright?" Madelyn asked, gently pulled at his beard.

Alcide smiled grinned as his face fell against her hand. Her fingernails ran the length of his chin as she moved forward to kiss him. It was the simplest and plainest gesture that she ever did. It was a touch that sent shivers down his back because it made him feel like she truly accepted him for what he was. He didn't realize it until Madelyn laughed into the kiss that he growled happily.

"Scratching behind my ears has the same effect," Alcide laughed.

"Liar," Madelyn replied. "Something is bothering you."

Alcide shook his head. "Just dreams."

"You weren't chasing rabbits and grunting."

Alcide pushed her away with a roll of her eyes. Madelyn smiled as she looked up at him. He knew there was no hiding from her what he really dreamed about. She could see through him better and faster than anyone. He sighed.

"I dreamed about the punishment," Alcide said with a tone of defensiveness in his voice.

Madelyn touched him. She knew the sound of his pride when she heard it. And his words had been dripping with pride. She put on a soft smile and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at her, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered.

"Not now."

"No better time than now."

Alcide sighed and fell back into the pillows with his eyes closed. He knew that wouldn't stop Madelyn. He opened his eyes suddenly as he felt her tickling him. He pulled her down quickly and kissed her. He knew that she deserved the truth, but he couldn't give them to her not at the time.

"I promise," he whispered. "I will tell you tomorrow."

"No, you are going to tell me tonight because you won't sleep anyway."

Alcide sighed and looked at her. His finger found their way into her hair just like they always did when he was trying to avoid something. She smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek. Alcide nodded and started to tell her everything that happened. Madelyn swallowed her tears as he told of her about the draining part.

"The worst part of it is the fact that you can't move, and wolves need space," Alcide said, stroking her shoulder.

"I thought the worst part would be not being able to sleep."

"No. I hate tight spaces."

He continued on and told her of the fight. She finally let her tears fall and moved closer. His arms held her tighter as he thought back to all that had happened. He could still feel the punches and the kicks. When he told her about Patrick changing and biting her, he felt her fingers find where the scars should have been.

"Why does Patrick hate you so much?"

Alcide shrugged. "I wish I knew, but I think my father and I are a danger to him."

"A danger?"

"If something happens to Colonel Flood, my dad is up for taking the place of packmaster. He knows that he can't beat Dad for it."

Madelyn nodded and then looked up at him for a moment. "Alcide, you don't think that he knows about my necklace?"

The blood drained from Alcide's face as he sat up. Something had been eating at him about this since Patrick had demanded that he be punished. He didn't remember seeing James get caught in a situation that would have resulted in death. Would Patrick punish him to leave Madelyn unprotected? He pushed the thought away. Patrick would never betray his pack like that. He was ambitious, but he would never willingly turn on the pack like that. He looked at Madelyn for a second and swallowed. He got up suddenly and started pacing. That was never a good thing.

"Alcide?" Madelyn swallowed.

Alcide stopped and suddenly kicked the wall. Madelyn was out of the bed in seconds, grabbing him.

"Stop! This isn't exactly our house."

"How could I be so stupid?"

"Alcide, what are talking about?"

"He was there."

Madelyn looked at him funny. "Who was where?"

"Patrick was there when James came and explained what you necklace was."

Madelyn looked down at the floor as she sank into a nearby chair. They already had one enemy to face and now another one might be coming at them. She felt Alcide touch the back of her neck. She looked at him.

"Do you think he killed James?" she asked, almost choking on tears.

Alcide knelt down in front of her. "I don't know."

"Everything happened so fast, I don't remember seeing any bodies."

"Dad said there wasn't any. James must have run off with the others in the woods."

"That would give Patrick the perfect opportunity."

Alcide nodded. "We really should have saved this conversation for tomorrow."

Madelyn gave him a dirty with a hidden smile. She wiped the tears away as she put her arms around him. Alcide pulled her to his feet as he stood up. He held her close, making a silent vow that no one would hurt her.

"Think you can go back to sleep?" he whispered.

Madelyn nodded against his chest. She looked out the window to find that dawn was closer now. They would still be safe. She moved past Alcide and went back to bed. It wasn't long before she was pulled into his strong arms. Facing Patrick wouldn't be like going against Russell. They could have pack support. She laid there awake when she felt Alcide smell her hair. She closed her eyes as she pulled his arm tighter around her.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Madelyn sat in a small sitting room outside of Colonel Flood's living room, listening to what was being said. Each voice remained even and not very loud. They were trying to make sure that she heard nothing. She thought of moving the chair countless times, but each time she even shifted, Alcide, Jackson, or Colonel Flood would stop talking. She rested her head on the back of the chair as she looked out the window. She was nervous about being back in Mississippi again. Suddenly, there was a loud slam on the counter in the other room.

"Colonel Flood," the voice was Alcide's, and he was almost growling. "He was there when James explained everything. It makes sense that he might want the necklace or even Madelyn for himself."

"Alcide, you are making accusations to a man that is not even here."

Madelyn shivered a little as she heard the edge in Colonel Flood's tone. She didn't want Alcide to face another punishment. She started to stand when the three men entered the room. She got to her feet as Colonel Flood looked at her. Alcide reached out and took her hand. She looked at Colonel Flood for a moment.

"You don't believe Alcide, do you?" she asked.

Colonel Flood looked at her for a long moment. She stood tall before him and then saw that his eyes roamed to the necklace. He stepped forward and took the charm in his hand. Madelyn was used to this by now. She just wished she knew how to make the thing work. He dropped it against her neck and stepped back.

"The necklace is a powerful piece, but I can't imagine that Patrick would risk banishment or worse for it," Colonel Flood said with a shake of his head.

"I know that," Madelyn started, "but he was there when James explained it to all of you."

"Madelyn, that is not enough for me to accuse him."

"We can call the council," Jackson threw in quickly. "Let the council decide his fate."

"Jackson," Colonel Flood hissed. "You and Alcide are over stepping you bounds here. I can't call the council for something like this. She is a human, and even if we have accepted her as Alcide's wife, it is not enough to call the council and accuse a pack member of treason."

Alcide sighed and pulled Madelyn to him. She turned back to Colonel Flood for a moment and tried to think of something to say. She was not a wolf and only a pack member by marriage. When the marriage finally happened. She had no right asking any of these men to fight her battles. She pulled free from Alcide and walked outside. She let the fresh air hit her in hopes that it would clear her mind. She leaned against the car for a moment, thinking. If she wanted to survive this, she had only two maybe three allies. She would have to rely on them.

Alcide walked out the door a few minutes later and looked at her. He sighed as he stepped closer to her. She looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes. He pulled her close and just held her tightly. Something like this really should bring them closer, but he could see that it might just tear them apart.

"Maybe we should go to Eric for help," she whispered.

Alcide took a deep breath. "We may have to."

"You trust him now?" Madelyn let a smile play on her lips.

Alcide shook his head. "Not a chance."

Madelyn laughed a little. She wasn't really sure how she felt about Eric. He was playing both sides for his own end. She looked at Alcide. Eric had helped him, and she was pretty sure that he would not do anything to hurt her.

"Do you think Colonel Flood believes Patrick is a traitor?" Madelyn asked.

Alcide shrugged. "I don't know. I think he knows something is wrong."

Madelyn nodded. "That's a start. Let's get out of here."

Madelyn stared out the window as they drove back to Alcide's place. It would be dark soon and she had started to fear the night more than she ever wanted to admit. She hoped that Russell was licking his wounds. She looked over at Alcide to find that was probably hoping close to the same.

"Have you heard from Eric?" he asked suddenly.

Madelyn looked up completely caught off guard. "What?"

"Has he called you or anything?"

"No. Was he supposed to?"

"I thought he would come and at least make sure you were alright."

Madelyn sighed. "If Russell knows he's working against him, he's probably killed him."

Alcide had already thought about that. Russell Edginton had not gotten to be King of Mississippi by being a fool. He probably knew from the start what Eric was really about. If he had any doubts, they were gone now. He would know that Eric was lying to him.

"Russell won't kill him," Alcide sighed. "Yet."

Madelyn nodded and turned back to the street lights as they flew past. She thought about Eric and all that happened since they had been involved with each other. He was most likely being tortured now. She shivered at the thought when she noticed something moving at the side of the road. She started say something when there was loud smash into the car. Alcide grabbed for Madelyn's arm as he tried to correct the wheel. He had almost managed to correct it when there was another slam.

This time the hit had come at the front of the car. Madelyn looked up in time to see a very large vampire. She stared at him for a moment and looked at Alcide. He slammed the gas pedal to the floor, knocking him aside.

"Put on your seatbelt," he snapped.

Madelyn scrambled in the seat. She pulled and tugged as Alcide jerked the van this way and that. She kept looking around to see where this assault was really coming from. She knew that Russell had engineered it. She didn't get much of a chance to think of that when there was a sudden screech and then an explosion of glass. She shook her head, clearing the glass from it and looked around. Alcide reached for her as he brushed glass out of his hair. Madelyn started to move when there was a very ominous creaking. They both looked at each other for a long time.

"Don't move," Alcide said.

Madelyn nodded slowly when she felt blood in the corner of her mouth. She shifted in the seat when the loud crack suddenly turned into spinning. The van bounced, spun, and cracked as it fell down a small ravine. Madelyn heard a scream rip from her throat over all the other noises as Alcide grabbed her. She heard metal crushing and glass breaking. And just as it started, it suddenly stopped. Alcide's grip loosened as Madelyn's world went black.

There was no idea how long much passed before Madelyn could feel anything. The first thing she felt was something warm and thick sliding down her throat. She felt her eyes start to open and she noticed that she could see stars. She was still outside. She moved her head slightly when a cold hand touched her cheek. She looked up, finding a pair of bright, blue eyes looking at her.

"Eric?" she whispered.

Eric smiled. "Long time no see."

Madelyn laughed a little and found that she felt a lot better. She sat up suddenly to find that her body didn't hurt, and she didn't even have a cut on her. Then, she remembered what she had tasted in her mouth. She looked at Eric for a long time and noticed that he was hiding a part of his wrist.

"Did you give me blood?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"I had to," Eric explained. "You were almost dead."

Madelyn stared at him for a long time. If she was almost dead, what did that mean for Alcide? She looked around. The wreck was nowhere around. Eric must had taken her pretty far off. Her mind started spinning.

"Alcide? Where is Alcide?"

Eric quickly looked away. Madelyn was on her feet quickly with a new strength. She felt life along with something else course through her body. She walked up closer to Eric.

"Eric, did you leave him?" Madelyn growled.

She was still no match for Eric, but she might at least make a mark. She started for him when Eric turned around. She took a step back suddenly. The look in his eyes was one that always made her think twice about what she was doing. The look faded as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"He was already gone," Eric said.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"He wouldn't leave me!"

"You know him that well?"

"Fuck you!"

Eric suddenly rushed her. She brought her knee up and slammed him in the stomach hard. Eric seemed a little winded and glared at her. She held up her hand. Eric stepped back, letting out an angry breath. He had not meant to make her this upset. He must have missed something somewhere.

"There was a trail of blood leading out of the truck," Eric started. "It looks like he might have been dragged."

Madelyn sighed. Alcide never would just leave her in the truck like that. Maybe he had gone for help. She shook her head. He would have picked her up and carried her. She swallowed. Did someone take him? A member of his pack would have got her too.

"Were there tracks?" she asked.

"I didn't look," Eric admitted. "All I saw was you bleeding."

Madelyn turned to him. He was worried about her bleeding and most likely dying. She turned to him to find that he actually meant every word. She sighed. She sat down on a fallen tree and put her head in her hands. She needed to get back and find Alcide.

"Take me back," she said, looking up.

"Where?"

"The crash."

"I can't."

"Eric, don't start this. I have to find Alcide. He could be dead."

"Well," a voice said from the trees. "If that is the case, it won't be long before you join him."

Madelyn felt Eric's arms around her before she even noticed that he had moved. The figure came out of the dark and she felt the grip suddenly tighten. She looked at figure and felt sick. She knew who the short man was even before she saw his fancy suit.

"Russell," she whispered.

"Hello again my dear," Russell cooed. "You are looking lovely."

"Where's Alcide?" she snapped.

"I don't really know," Russell said as he looked at his nails. "Thank you for helping get well Eric."

Madelyn looked up at him. He was wearing the same look that he had last time. Russell had not sent him for Madelyn. She felt his hand press her behind him. Other vampires suddenly moved into her line of vision. She froze as she watched. One of them had on gloves.

"Eric, watch out!"

The words never even left her mouth before she hit the ground. She heard the flick of a chain and looked up. The silver hit Eric so fast that he barely had time to react. She saw the smoke from his skin before she ever heard him scream. He fell to his knees as the other vampire tightened the chain.

"Stop it!" Madelyn suddenly screamed.

Russell looked over at her. "This is how we punish people in our world."

Madelyn heard the words. She heard exactly what he said, but it took her a moment before she realized what he meant. She let it process and then looked up at him. Russell was smiling as if he had just eaten some cute little kitten. She stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. Those simple words proved what Alcide suspected. Patrick Furnan was a traitor. He must have told Russell about his plan to get Alcide out of the way. She thought of asking him about it when she heard another chain lash out. Eric grabbed for it. All he achieved was to burn his hand.

"You see Eric is a traitor," Russell said as he yanked her to her feet. "And I like to make traitors die slow."

"You know a lot about traitors don't you?" Madelyn snapped.

Russell grinned. "They flock to me."

Madelyn knew the minor amount of vampire blood was nothing compared to Russell. But she had to try. She let Russell pull her very close. She could smell death on his breath as he looked at her. She felt his fingers digging into her arm. She waited. The element that would make this work was surprise, and she needed it now. Out of nowhere, Russell spun her around where she was staring at Eric. He was in such pain. He looked up at her for a second, giving her a small wink. Madelyn felt tears prick her eyes at that. She quickly blinked them back; her mind had to be clear.

Eric looked at her for a long time when another chain was laid on him. She had to make her move soon. Eric yelled as one of the vampires moved a chain to give the skin time to heal. She took her chance. She brought her elbow up in a flash, catching Russell's jaw. He fell back, releasing her arm. She flew at the other vampire, knocking one away from Eric. It was in that decision that she made her mistake. It gave Russell enough to grab her again. And grab he did. He shoved her down on the ground with all his weight and strength on top of her.

"You need to learn to not be the hero," he scoffed.

Madelyn growled when there was a warm sensation on her neck. She looked down. There was a faint glow coming from her neck. She tried to maneuver to get to the necklace. Her arms were pinned too tightly to do anything. Eric yelled again, forcing her to look up. He was dying, and she was going to. She closed eyes when Russell brought her to her feet. Her arm was free long enough to grab the necklace. She threw it behind her and smashed into Russell's face with a blinding light.

"Eric, close your eyes!"

Eric did what she said and found that in a few moments all his pain was gone. He opened his eyes finally and looked around. Madelyn stood in the middle of everyone, breathing hard. Two vampires laid close to her dead. Another was badly burned. Russell was heaped against a tree, completely unconscious. Eric pulled the chains away and stood slowly.

"We have to get of here," he said heavily.

Madelyn nodded. "I think I'm figuring this thing out."

Eric smiled and held out his hand. "Let's go."

"He'll be able to find us when he wakes up."

"Oh," another voice that Madelyn knew all too well said from the trees. "I wouldn't be worried about him."

Patrick Furnan emerged from the trees with a huge smile and about five other werewolves. Madelyn knew the one behind his left shoulder. It was the biker guy that Debbie was dating. She quickly looked around the rest of the group. Debbie was nowhere in the group. Madelyn wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Now, that I have seen that necklace work," Patrick said, snapping her back to the moment. "I should have killed you a long time ago."

Madelyn looked at Eric. He was in no strength to fight all the wolves they saw. She bit her lip and looked down at the necklace. It was just on her neck like a regular necklace. Obviously, the thing was only good for one try. She touched Eric's arm. He seemed to looking for the same thing. An escape route. Patrick took a step forward. Madelyn got ready to defend herself when she heard leave rustle behind them. She spun around to see a man walking forward. He had dark hair that seemed very familiar and a face that she knew. He stepped into the small amount of light and Madelyn almost felt like her legs would give out.

"You touch that girl, and it will be the last thing you ever do, Patrick," the man said and his voice had an accent.

Patrick growled. "I thought you were dead, James."

Madelyn's jaw fell all on its own. James walked out next to her and Eric. If he was alone, he wouldn't be much help. Then, she thought about everything. He wouldn't come alone.

"Did you come alone?" Patrick suddenly voiced what Madelyn was worried about.

James walked up next to Madelyn and Eric. Madelyn couldn't help but give him a soft smile. She was glad that he was alright. She just wondered where he had been this long. He gave her a soft wink. She smiled and turned back the Patrick. He seemed to backing down from his plan. Patrick turned to one of the other wolves. James took a step forward.

"I don't recommend it, Patrick," James said.

"You're bluffing."

James smiled. "Try me."


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Alcide awoke to his ears ringing. He could still feel his arms aching along with other parts of his body. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to lack of light. He tried to think back to what had happened. He knew that it there had been an accident. Then, something became very clear. Madelyn. He sat up, sending his head into a violent spin.

"Try not to move too much," a voice said.

Alcide turned to find the strangest sight he had ever seen. Debbie stood over him, wiping a cut off. He stared at her for a moment very confused. Where was Madelyn? And why in Hell would Debbie save him? She leaned down to him only to have him push her away.

"Where's Madelyn?" he snarled.

Debbie looked at him for long moment as she took a deep breath. Alcide tried to get on his feet again, but his head was spinning too much. He leaned back to find a tree was his pillow. He looked around quickly and tried to get his bearing by scent. The crash wasn't that far away. He could still smell the gasoline in the air and blood. He turned to Debbie with a low growl.

"Debbie, where is Madelyn?"

Debbie looked at him with a soft sigh. "I really don't know, Alcide. I pulled you out of the truck and when I went back for her she was gone."

"Gone?"

Debbie gave him a nod but wouldn't look at him. "Yes. I smelled a vampire."

"God damn it, Debbie! You should have looked for her!"

Alcide used the tree to get to his feet. His head was still spinning, but Madelyn was in trouble. He took a step and felt Debbie put her arms around him. He looked at her for a long moment. He knew that he needed the help, but he was not going let her to do it. He gave her a hard shove.

"Don't," he growled.

"I just wanted to help you!"

"I don't want your help. You should have helped Madelyn."

"I don't give a fuck about that bitch."

Alcide's hand flew all on its own and had her by the neck. Debbie's eyes were suddenly huge and full of fear. She tried to pull free. But he held her firm and even pressed down a little.

"Watch. Your. Mouth."

Debbie nodded. It was a long moment before Alcide even loosened his grip. He finally let her go with a loud snarl. She looked at him for a long time and noticed a shiver run down his body. He was fighting his instincts to attack. Anger, worry, and fear coursed through his body. Debbie really couldn't blame him. Madelyn truly was the love of his life. A long time ago she would have thought that, but when she found him in the truck, she knew that she no longer mattered to him. He had been lying across Madelyn's body, protecting her from harm.

"Was it Edginton?" he asked.

Debbie shrugged. "It just smelled dead."

Alcide took a deep breath, getting his bearings. He needed fresh clothes. He also knew that the smell might still be there. If Madelyn was with Eric, he might relax a little. He heard Debbie following him as he started walking. He knew that he should tell her to get back to whomever she was now sharing a bed with, but he didn't. He was not completely ready for a fight. He might need the help. It didn't take him long to reach the wreck. He could see the truck was somehow pinned against a tree. He was lucky that Madelyn hadn't been smashed to death. He looked at the path toward down to the truck and cringed.

"How did you get down there?" he asked.

Debbie laughed a little. "Very carefully. I think the truck has moved a little since I got you out."

Alcide started to climb down and stopped suddenly. There was a scent on the air. One that he knew but thought that it was dead. He sniffed the air and caught something else. Patrick Furnan was close. Alcide looked back at Debbie for a long moment; she sensed that another pack was close too.

"Has Patrick Furnan betrayed my pack?" Alcide asked suddenly.

Debbie nodded. "I have seen him at Russell's house a lot lately."

Alcide started to say something when a scream broke through the night's silence. He looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. It wasn't Madelyn and for that he was thankful. He started toward the sound and stopped. There was a loud rustle in the trees. Birds were flying away. He knew what that meant. He stopped worrying about a new shirt and took off running. Debbie's footsteps followed him. He wanted to lose her before he burst into the clearing. He stopped thinking on that when he heard the sound of fighting. He caught a flash of something as he came closer to a clearing and turned.

There, in the middle of the clearing, stood two great wolves. One was a large black wolf with bright eyes, glowing with anger and hate. The other wolf was a giant white wolf that stood a little taller than Alcide when he changed. He knew that wolf. He was a little whiter than Alcide. It was James, and his eyes burned with the same hate. They circled each other for a long moment .Alcide looked around and saw Madelyn at the edge of a crowd. She was being held by four wolves. Eric was chained to a tree nearby. He could smell his flesh burning from where he stood. Madelyn was straining to get free. If he waited until the fighting started, he could get to her and free her.

He started to move when there was a very loud collision. He looked up to find James and Patrick suddenly locked in their epic battle. He watched them for a long time as they snapped and tore at each other. Madelyn yelled to rally James. It didn't matter though. He was tearing at Patrick as if vengeance was not the only thing he was after. Alcide started to move when Debbie grabbed his arm. He spun around and noticed a wolf coming around. They quickly jumped into the shadows.

Alcide felt Debbie press against him. He turned his head, watching the wolf. He pushed Debbie away and quickly changed. The sudden change caught the wolf's attention, but that was what Alcide wanted. He jumped the wolf quickly and with force. He heard the neck snap. He looked out at the fight to see James throw Patrick against a tree with such power that it made Alcide's teeth rattle. He started moving silently toward Madelyn.

"I FOUND HIM!"

Alcide spun around to find that Debbie had stepped out into makeshift arena. All the wolves seemed to be eating up what she was saying. James got down into a crouch, growling loudly. Debbie stared at him for a long moment as Alcide started moving. If they didn't catch his scent, they didn't have him. He turned the corner close to where Eric was standing and saw Madelyn looking around wildly.

"She's lying!" Madelyn was screaming.

She was trying to get everyone to stop focusing on what Debbie had said. He looked around the camp. Patrick was getting to his feet in his human form. The situation would soon be out of control and he couldn't fight all of these wolves.

"Find him," Patrick growled. "And make sure he stays alive."

Madelyn found herself wanting to scream for Alcide to run when she felt lightness around her arms. She pulled one free and turned back, finding that she could move it freely. She turned to see a white wolf ripping at one of the humans who had held her. He looked up at her, giving her a quick head incline. She took off as another commotion broke out. She turned to see three wolves fighting. Patrick and Debbie were double teaming James.

"Madelyn," Eric yelled, snapping her back to attention.

Madelyn ran over. Alcide had taken care of his guards. She pulled the silver chains from his arms and looked at him for a long moment. He gently touched her cheek.

"Run," he said simply.

Madelyn looked up at him. "To where?"

"Go back to the wreak and then head east. You will find the road."

"Not without you and Alcide."

Eric started to order her to run and stopped as a sick silence fell over the whole place. They spun around to find James standing over a wolf. He was panting and his wolf coat was covered in blood. Madelyn moved a little and saw that Patrick Furnan laying at James's feet, slowly turning back human.

"He's dead," Eric said.

Madelyn looked up at Alcide. He was staring at James. Suddenly, James turned back human. He was holding his ribs and had blood running from various places. He bent down over Patrick and looked up. The silence that had fallen over everyone was shocking. They didn't really know what to do next. Madelyn felt Eric grab her arm again and looked up.

"Go now," he growled. "Alcide and I will handle what happens next."

Madelyn took off. She hoped she could find the wreck. It wasn't that far. She started down hill, knowing that the vehicle had rolled. She ducked under a tree when she felt a hand grab her throat. She tried to scream when she hit the ground. Hard. She looked up to be face to face with Russell Edington.

"I see your guardian took care of that interloper Patrick Furnan," Russell said as he stared down at her.

Madelyn felt her hand reach for her necklace. She stopped it as she started crawling back from him. She could see the moonlight highlighting every part of him. Her heart was in her throat. He reached for her when she tried to kick his hand away. He grabbed her leg and pulled her toward him. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. She grabbed for the grass when she smashed back into the ground.

"You are going to give me that necklace," he hissed.

Madelyn closed her eyes, trying to stop the double vision. She reached for the necklace. She was going to have to use it. The stone felt so cold on her hand that she wasn't sure it would even work. Russell pulled her up and so close to his face that she could smell death on him.

"Do not touch her," Eric said from behind them.

Russell looked past Madelyn's shoulder at the big, Viking vampire striding down the hill. Eric had already dropped fang and looked ready to kill. Russell held Madelyn tight and suddenly pushed her head back. He could feel her blood pumping in fear. He ran her hand down the vein looked at Eric with a scary smile.

"Have you tasted her?" Russell asked.

Eric looked at her for a long moment and then turned to Russell. He knew what Russell had plan. The only way to make the necklace work for him was to have her blood or turn her. Eric was not going let any of that happen. He took a step closer only to have Russell force a scream from her throat.

"Answer the question, Northman," he growled.

Eric stepped back with a shake of his head. "No. But she has tasted me."

Madelyn locked eyes with him and suddenly threw all her weight against Russell. He fell back from surprise and perhaps a little strength. She ran a few feet and stopped behind Eric. He pushed her back a little.

"Run," he whispered.

"No," Madelyn snapped back. "This started with us together and let's finish it."

Eric looked at her for a moment as Russell got to his feet. He glared at both of them. Madelyn felt her hand reach for Eric's, and he suddenly grabbed hers. Russell looked at them with a dangerous smile.

"Well, aren't you two so sweet," Russell said. "I'll kill you slow, Northman."

Eric let go of Madelyn's hand and lunged. Madelyn stepped back as she heard the two bodies hit. Watching two vampires fight was different than two werewolves. Werewolves were pure animals when they fought. Vampires hand more of a savagery that came from animals and people combined. She saw the blood and heard the hitting and scratching. She took a step back, running into something hard and warm. She turned to find Alcide. He had at least found some pants.

"We need to get out of here," he said quickly.

"Alcide, we are finishing this," Madelyn said. "Tonight."

Alcide started to say something when a body slammed into both of them, knocking them down. Alcide got to his feet to find that Eric had hit them. Madelyn was lying a few feet away. He got to her as Eric slowly got to his feet.

"You can't beat me," Russell said. "Any of you!"

Eric thought of what Russell just said. He was strong and old. Older than Eric and Alcide. And Madelyn was only a human. He tried to think back all those years ago. How had Madelyn stopped Russell? Things were different now. Russell was older. Eric was now a vampire. He looked back to find Alcide helping Madelyn to her feet. There was faint glow coming from her neck. The necklace was glowing. It was ready.

Russell saw the glow too. Eric easily saw the hunger in his eyes as he got ready to charge at them. He started to yell at Alcide when there was just a blur. He spun around to find Alcide standing in front of Madelyn, holding Russell off with what strength he had.

"Eric!" he growled. "Help me!"

Eric flew at Russell. It distracted Russell enough that Alcide could a get a little bit of an upper hand. He managed to lay a good hit on him and push Madelyn back. She held on to him for a second and noticed that her necklace started to glow more. She knew what that meant.

"Eric!" she yelled and grabbed for him.

She wasn't fast enough and Russell had her by the hair. Pain shot through her whole head as she clawed at the hand holding her. He dragged her forward and pulled her close. The nails of his other hand were digging into her shoulder. She tried not to scream, but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Let her go!" Alcide roared.

"Shut up, Wolf," Russell hissed.

"I agree with the Wolf," Eric said, moving closer.

"Don't come any closer," Russell said, giving Madelyn's hair a vicious yank.

Madelyn screamed and felt something rising in her body. It was a strange and raw power. She had felt power the last time the necklace had wanted use but not like this. This was more elemental. It wanted to be used. She could feel the warmth and power going through her veins. The pain that Russell was inflicting on her didn't really seem to faze her. She closed her eyes and all of her senses seemed to erupt. She could feel Alcide standing close to her. Eric's presence was there too, but it was not like Alcide. She could feel Alcide's warmth, smell his body, and feel his need for her safety. Eric she just felt his presence. Then, she felt that Russell had let go of her.

Madelyn suddenly spun around and pressed the necklace to his face. The empty woods were soon filled with screams. Madelyn pushed the necklace against his face harder. Alcide looked up at Madelyn and found the strange glow that came from her necklace had spread to her whole body. The glow was flowing into Russell with a force that was almost ripping him apart. Then, he noticed that it was also ripping Madelyn apart.

"Maddie!" He took her arm, feeling the power run through him.

It was so raw and powerful that he wasn't sure he could even handle it. Images flashed through his mind. He saw Madelyn in a white, medieval gown with a crown of leaves. The images came faster and brighter. He saw children. A man. All of it was the Madelyn from the past life. Then the images cleared, and he saw her just weeks before. Then, he saw the night he proposed. The memories, rushed through him to the point that he was seeing other things. Madelyn's parents. Her grandmother. Then, the past crashed into him again. It was when the first Madelyn had gotten the necklace. He felt himself falling into this. If this was what Madelyn felt since she had this necklace, no wonder she had been so messed up. And just as suddenly the images were gone. He looked up to find Eric had pushed him out of the way.

Alcide forced his head to stop spinning and looked up. Eric was holding Madelyn. The necklace was glowing red now. Madelyn looked like she was about to die and so did Russell. He was starting to burn as if he was meeting the sun. None of this made sense. The necklace was so much powerful than anyone gave it credit for. The light got so bright that he had to look away, and then it was dark. Alcide was on his feet in seconds, looking over at Eric, who was now on the ground. The forest seemed darker than before. He stared around, letting his eyes adjust.

Madelyn was lying in a small clearing. There was a faint, purplish glow on her neck. He looked down to see that the necklace was burning out. He bent over Madelyn and pulled her close. She was breathing very shallow. Her heart beat softly, but he could still feel it.

"Madelyn," he whispered.

She didn't respond. He spared a glanced over at Russell and Eric. Russell looked like he had met the sun twice. Eric was burnt in a few places but not badly. A little blood and he would be back to normal. It was Madelyn that he now worried about.

"Maddie," he said against her ear.

"Alcide," her voice was so soft he could barely hear it. "I love you so much."

"Hang on, Madelyn, I'm going to get you out of here."

Madelyn held on to him for a long time. She looked at him for a moment, touching his face. Alcide looked at her and pulled the necklace from her neck. There was a small scar on her neck. It was in the shape of a small wolf. It was the same emblem that was on the back of her necklace. He pulled her close and hefted her up. Madelyn let out a soft moan. Pain shot through Alcide as he heard that. He couldn't lose her. Not now. He started toward where the wreck had been when he heard cars.

"Alcide!"

Alcide turned to find his father and some other pack members running toward him. Alcide wanted to move, but he couldn't risk jogging Madelyn around like that. His father ran up to him and looked at Madelyn.

"She needs a hospital," was all Alcide could say.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

England 1013

Eric stared up at the walls of Madelyn's castle and felt his heart skip a beat. He had no idea what had led him here again. It had been over ten years since he had seen here. The last time was the night that had fought a very strong vampire, and James had nearly died. The next day, Madelyn had almost ordered him out of the gates. She wanted no more of his trouble. His men rode up next to him.

"Are we going in my lord?" he asked softly.

Eric quickly shook off the reverie and turned toward the man. He was a new man that Eric had added to his followers. He was young and very green. However, his skill with a blade was amazing. Since, the vampire was still out there, Eric wanted all the help he could find. He nodded to the man and tried to get his head on straight. Madelyn would not be to see him when he came back. He just hoped that she would allow him some sort of asylum for awhile. He rode in the gate, looking around. The people looked a little nervous about seeing new people coming through the gate.

He looked around, hoping that he would see Madelyn. The men seemed to be a little more alert than he remembered. He rode toward the stables and stopped. At the small paddock, there was a girl. She had long dark hair and was dressed in more of men's clothes. She seemed to be working the large black horse in the paddock. Eric waited for her to turn. He knew that it was most likely Madelyn, but it still could have been.

"My Lord James," one the soldiers said.

Eric spun around to see James walking toward the stables. He was dressed in fine, regal clothes and his dark hair was longer and pushed back from his face. He looked older but in a good way. James looked up at the men. Eric quickly looked down, hoping that James hadn't noticed him. James stared at them and then walked to the paddock.

"Morgan," he yelled, leaning against the fence.

The girl turned. Eric could not help himself and looked as he dismounted. The little girl looked like Madelyn. She was almost the spitting image of what Madelyn would have been like when she was a child. This girl was probably just entering womanhood, but she was out with a horse that was probably as wild as she was. Eric couldn't help but admire her. He could see her talking to her father and felt something in him twist. He knew that he should have stayed and married her. He had loved her.

"So you finally came back," a soft, warm voice said behind him.

Eric turned to find Madelyn standing at the bottom of the stairs. He stared at her for a long time. She looked older with a little bit of gray running through her hair, which fell down her back in a loose braid. She still stood with air of a royal ready for battle. He even half expected her to have her bow across her back. Her necklace rested at the top of her dress. He should have known that she would never take it off.

"Hello, my lady," Eric said with a deep bow.

Madelyn gave him a faint smile. "Hello, Viking."

Eric slowly got to his feet and walked toward her. Madelyn gave him a stern look. She wore a wedding band now and there was proof that the marriage was real. He moved nodded to her when James walked up with Morgan behind him.

"Eric," he said lowly.

Eric nodded to him and noticed the little girl give him a sharp look. It was as if the name meant something to her. Eric looked down at her and found the same eyes of James staring at him. But he could see his mother.

"I come seeking a safe haven for a few nights," Eric said, giving them both a low bow.

Madelyn nodded to him. "It is given with many conditions."

Eric looked up at her with a smiled. He knew what that meant. Madelyn was setting the rules probably to protect herself and him. James nodded. He seemed to have forgiven what had happened the last time. However, he hoped that James didn't make the rules. He would never have a chance to ask Madelyn something that he was burning to know.

"The conditions?" Eric asked still glancing at the little girl.

"You and your men will sleep in the stables," Madelyn started. "You will not be alone with any of my children, and you will address me and my daughter formally."

With those words, James pulled Morgan close to him. The rules weren't that hard. He was glad that he would not be sleeping in the castle. The temptation would be a lot less. He gave her a bow and walked over to his horse. He turned back just a second to see what he wanted to know. James and Madelyn were still happy. They didn't look at each other the same way. It was as if something had happened that strained them both. He took his horse to the stable as James took his ladies inside.

It was a few hours before Eric stepped foot into the castle. When he did, it was time for a grand meal. He walked in to find Morgan standing by the fireplace with her father. Looking at her still forced Eric to catch his breath. She looked so much like Madelyn that it nearly made him forget that Madelyn was now a mother. He noticed his men standing in the corner, drinking. He started toward them when he felt someone grab his tunic. He turned to find Morgan looking at him.

"My lady, Morgan," he said with a low bow.

The girl gave him a sweet smile that was so like Madelyn's it made his heart melt all over again. Morgan gave him a low bow. Eric quickly nodded and helped her to her feet.

"I had a brother," Morgan said. "His name was Eric."

Eric felt like someone kicked him in the guy. Madelyn had named a child after him. Not just any child. A son. He looked up noticing Madelyn on the stairs. She was watching them closely. He tried not to notice as the girl kept talking to him, but it was hard. He wondered if she still might have loved him.

"He was older than me," Morgan said.

Eric looked down. "What?"

"My brother, Eric, was older than me by how many years mother?"

Madelyn walked up and put her hands on her daughter's shoulder. Eric looked up at him with a slight nod. Madelyn smiled at him for a long time and then pulled Morgan away. The young girl decided to go back to her father.

"She's beautiful," Eric said.

Madelyn smiled and shook her head a little. "Thank you."

Eric started to reach for her and stopped himself. He knew that if he touched her, it would be the end. He wanted to tell her all the things that he should have a long time ago. She inclined her head and began to walk. Eric fell into step with her.

"Why are you here, Eric?" she asked when they reached the edge of the crowd.

"I told you, I needed a safe haven."

"Who is after you now?"

Eric smiled and shook his head. "No one."

Madelyn looked at his smile for a long time and felt a smile creep up her face. "Why don't I believe you?"

"You never trusted me."

Eric could always make her smile. That was the one thing she still loved about him. She looked down at their hands. All those years ago, they had walked this same path hand in hand. Eric sensed where she looking and ran a finger over her palm. Madelyn's head shot up as she turned away from him.

"We can't do this," she whispered.

Eric nodded a little. "You and James don't look happy."

Madelyn stopped suddenly, giving him a cold and hard look. Eric immediately regretted what he said. Some part of him still wondered if she ever loved James. The look on her face told him that she did. Madelyn turned back to party. James stood talking to another lord. He was looking around as if trying to avoid Madelyn's eyes.

"Madelyn," Eric started. "What happened?"

Madelyn turned to him. He thought he saw the faintest hint of tears in her eyes. She blinked them back like nothing had ever been wrong. He wanted to touch, even hold her. However, he knew that he couldn't. She now and always belonged to someone else. And there was some part of him that knew that it would always be that way.

"Morgan wasn't my only child," Madelyn said softly.

Eric leaned against the wall. He remembered that Madelyn liked to do things in her own time. She couldn't be pushed or poked. She had to find what she wanted to say and then say it. He would just stand there and listen. She moved toward the opposite side of the wall and looked at him.

"We had a son," Madelyn said.

"We? You mean you and James?"

Madelyn looked up at him. "No Eric, we had a son."

Eric was suddenly very grateful for the wall behind him. He leaned against for a long time and looked at Madelyn. There was tears running down her cheeks. She stared at him for a long time while his head was still spinning. They had a child. A son. He swallowed very hard, trying to find words.

"Where is he?" Eric asked.

Madelyn sighed. "He died three years ago. He was seven."

The wind went out of Eric's lungs. He didn't want to know what to say or think now. A son that he didn't even know he had was now gone. The problem with James now seemed to make perfect sense. He had raised James as his, and the boy was dead.

"He would be ten at the full moon," she finally whispered.

"And Morgan?"

"She just turned nine."

Eric nodded. "What was his name?"

Madelyn gave him a soft smile. "Eric. James suggested it."

Eric caught his gasp. "James knew?"

Madelyn nodded. "We fought about it for a long time but decided to raise him as James's."

"How did he…did he die?"

Madelyn felt sick inside as she thought back on that time. She had tried to keep her son safe and healthy, but somehow he got sick. She remembered the endless nights and sometimes days of prayers, finding James in chapel begging for a child that was not even his, and the longing for a miracle. Then, the anger at his death came. She stole a glance at James. She never realized until her son died how easy anger could tear two people apart. She finally turned back to Eric.

"He got sick," she said. "He was strong like you and held on for two weeks, but he just wasn't strong enough."

Eric could only nod. Since they were talking like this, he had to know the answers. He reached out and gently took Madelyn's hand. She didn't resist him this time. He pulled her closer and against his chest. It took her a moment, but she finally put her arms around him.

"Did you ever love me?" he whispered against her hair.

Madelyn looked up at him for a long time. "I still love you."

Eric looked down at her. She wasn't lying. She loved him very much. However, he never showed her how much he truly loved her. What he had lost was of his own making. Some part of that made him feel sick, but she was right all those years ago. He didn't have a heart. At least not one that didn't beat for himself. She had found a man who loved her and would do anything for her. He gently bent down and kissed her cheek.

"We will be gone by morning," he whispered.

Madelyn protested, but Eric didn't lie. He left by morning. The sun was barely up when he rode out of the gates. He turned back to find that Madelyn was watching from her window. He couldn't tell her features, but she was probably sad. He longed to go back to, but he had to let her go so that she could live her life. He turned his horse back and faced the wind blowing off the sea. He could feel something on that wind. It was perhaps adventure or maybe vengeance. He rode toward it quickly and this time didn't look back.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Alcide sat in the waiting room of the hospital, twisting Madelyn's engagement ring around in his hand. He had to do something to keep his mind busy at the moment. His Dad was pacing in the corner as he had been only about ten minutes before. He looked up every few seconds as he heard footsteps from the nurses and others waiting. It felt like it had been hours since they had reached the hospital, but it had only been about thirty minutes.

Madelyn's heart beat had been so low when the ambulance got to the emergency room, they were talking of performing CPR. He hadn't even known what to tell the doctors about what happened to her. He looked down at the ring and wondered what would happen next. If Madelyn even managed to live, would she want a life with him? Things would change soon. Jackson saw Patrick tonight so the questions of treason had been answered. However, Alcide knew that Patrick or Russell were not done. He was still staring at the shine of the diamond when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up suddenly to find Eric standing there with dirt and concrete smeared on his face.

"Any word?" Eric asked quickly.

"No," Alcide said, pulling his shoulder away. "What have you been doing?"

"Taking care of Russell."

Alcide almost shivered at the thought of what that meant. He started to asked something when Jackson turned.

"He wasn't dead?" Jackson asked suddenly.

Eric looked at Jackson and shook his head. "He couldn't drop fang, and he was burned so bad that it looks like he met the sun."

Alcide remember looking at his charred form and sighed. Madelyn had nearly killed herself in all of this. He turned back to the engagement ring as the doctor walked up.

"Mr. Herveaux," he said quickly.

Alcide jumped to his feet as Jackson stopped and turned. Eric was the only one that seemed out of place. The doctor looked at each of them but seemed to focus on Alcide the most. He took a deep breath.

"We put Madelyn on some fluids for her dehydration. We treated the small burn on her neck when we moved her into the recovery room."

"Can I see her?" Alcide asked quickly.

The doctor shook his head quickly. "Not yet. We had to put her in ICU. Her heart stopped while we were working on her."

Alcide suddenly felt his knees go out from under him. He collapsed in the nearby chair. He tried to take some breaths to calm himself, but all he could see was something happening to Madelyn that he couldn't stop.

"Is she alright?" Eric asked, looking up.

The doctor nodded and then shook his head. "She's alive, but she slipped into a coma. There is no way to tell when and if she will wake up."

It was Eric's turn to fall down. He felt his body almost miss the chair as he looked around. He knew that he could save her, but it might make things worse. Whatever the necklace did, it had almost killed her. He didn't know what giving her his blood might do. He looked over at Alcide and saw that the wolf was thinking the same thing he was.

"What can we do?" Jackson asked.

"There is not much you can do. It's up to Madelyn. If she wants to wake up, she will."

"When can I see her?" Alcide asked.

"Maybe later tonight," the doctor said. "We want to keep an eye on her for awhile."

Jackson walked over and put a hand on his son. Alcide looked up at his dad and sighed. Jackson sat down next to him and tried to think of something to say. What was there to say? The only thing that mattered to his son was lying in a hospital, possibly dying. The doctor looked at all of them and then walked out. It was then that Alcide looked at Eric.

"Could you save her?" the words tasted so bitter on his lips.

Eric stood up and walked over to the window. "I don't know what the necklace did to her. My blood could kill her."

"You gave it to her before."

"After the car accident. Alcide, I was standing there. The light was coming from her."

Alcide looked up. "Is she like Sookie?"

Eric shook his head. "No. She's not fairy, but that necklace was embedded so deep in her soul that it was pulling magic from her body."

Alcide looked down at the ring in his hand. He wished there was some way to put his life into it so he could put it back on her finger. He wrapped his hand around it and then felt something in his pocket. He pulled out the necklace and stared at it for a long time. The blackened jewels and silver worried him. If that is what happened to the necklace, he could only imagine what it had done to Madelyn. He turned to the clock and let out a loud sigh.

"Eric, it will be dawn soon," Alcide said.

Eric nodded. "I'll be back tonight."

Alcide could only manage to not look at him. He didn't want Eric here, but he didn't have the heart to try to run him off. He might need him at any time. It wasn't long before Eric left. Alcide didn't mind sitting there alone. In fact, it might be better for him.

"Alcide," Jackson started.

"Dad, not right now. I can't even think straight right now."

Jackson looked at him and sat down. He knew that his son didn't want to talk right now, but they had to think about what was to come. Patrick would have to be punished, if not killed. That isn't what bothered Jackson. The succession of the pack would be in question. He shivered at the thought of what would happen when or if he became pack leader. Madelyn's life would be much harder and most likely she would not be allowed to marry Alcide.

"Alcide with Patrick being a traitor," he started.

"Dad, I will burn that bridge when Madelyn wakes up. All I care about right now is her."

Jackson started to say something when he heard footsteps coming toward them. Both of them looked up to see a nurse walking toward them. Alcide was on his feet in a matter of seconds. He looked at the young woman for a moment.

"She's fine," the girl said quickly. "She has actually stabilized enough that you can go see her."

Alcide was down the hall in a matter of seconds. He turned back to the nurse to have her tell him where Madelyn was. He went to her room and walked in. His heart jumped he looked at her. She didn't look as bad as he had seen some other people. She was pale, her hair was stuck all over her cheeks and forehead as it hung listlessly, and her lips even looked a little blue. He move over closer to her and saw that she had oxygen tube up her nose and a heart monitor on her finger. He studied her for a moment, finding the small scar on her chest. It looked better than when he saved her in the woods. He took her hand as he sat down.

"Madelyn, sweetheart, you have to wake up," he whispered.

He reached up and brushed some of her hair back. He couldn't believe how it felt on his hands. It was brittle and felt like it would crack in his hands at any time. It was as if she was already dead. His hand moved down her cheek. He looked down at the bed and then noticed Madelyn's head was against the tips of his finger. He moved them slightly only to have her moan a little.

"Maddie?" he whispered.

"She won't wake that quickly."

Alcide looked up to find the young nurse who had shown him to the room. She leaned against the door and looked like she had been there for awhile. Alcide swallowed a little. He knew that he hadn't done anything wrong. But seeing her made him feel like he shouldn't even be in the room.

"She moved her head," he said lowly.

The nurse nodded and moved closer to the bed. "I don't think she is as far away as the doctors thinks she is. She probably felt your touch."

Alcide looked up at the nurse. He wanted Madelyn back. He knew that being patient was the best option, but he also knew that Eric would not just let Madelyn lie in bed and not wake up. He watched the nurse for a moment and then cleared her throat.  
"What would vampire blood do to her?" he asked very quickly.

The nurse looked up suddenly and sharply. She stared at Alcide for a long time and then let out a sigh.

"It could kill her," the girl said simply. "We don't even know what's wrong with her. Something as strong as that could make it a lot worse."

Alcide nodded and looked down at Madelyn. She would wake up; he knew it. She was a fighter. He saw that in the forest. He just hoped that it would prove now. He went back to stroking her hair, face, and neck.

"Talk to her," the nurse ordered. "That will lead her back faster."

Alcide looked up and started to say something, but the girl was gone. It was like she had never been in the room at all. He sniffed the air to find that her scent was not even there. In place with lots of normal people, like a hospital, that wasn't uncommon. He turned back to Madelyn and took her hand.

"Come back to me, Madelyn," he said. "I love you, and I need you. If I thought Eric could save you, I would let him, but I'm so afraid I will lose you forever. I love you so much, so please wake up."

The same speech went on far through the day and into the night. He held her hand, stroked her cheek, and even kissed her neck a time or two. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave her side, even if didn't wake up.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**A/N: To all my faithful readers, I am soooooooooo very sorry that it has taken so long for me to get a new chapter posted. I have had writer's block, been sick, a family crisis and working almost non-stop. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. We are reaching the final chapter, and I hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Eric walked into the hospital as the half moon started to rise. He looked around the waiting room to find that Jackson had left home. Madelyn must have gotten better so that Alcide could go see her. He looked around, hoping that all the nurses had taken a break. It wasn't like he couldn't glamour them to get what he wanted; that actually might be easier. He leaned against the desk when he heard a door open. He turned to find Alcide walking out of one of the rooms.

The wolf looked a little worse for wear. Eric knew that he probably hadn't slept all day long. He started toward him when Alcide looked up.

"Didn't think you would show," Alcide said very bluntly.

"How is she?" Eric asked, ignoring the attitude.

Alcide shrugged. How do you describe how someone is when they were in a coma? He was still certain that she had moved earlier that night. But that was not what Eric wanted to hear. He knew that Eric wanted him to say that she needed vampire blood. However, Alcide was still not sure what would happen. Eric looked at him for a moment.

"I'm probably the only one who can help her," he said.

Alcide gave him a hard glare. "They don't know what's wrong with her or what your blood could do to her."

"It could save her!"

"You don't know that!"

Eric gave him a hard look and thought of hitting the wolf right there. He quickly stopped himself as he looked at Alcide. Alcide was ready for a fight. He knew that Eric was going to try to fight him and only rolled prepared himself for the first punch. He wasn't going to let him save Madelyn unless he knew what would happen. Eric just wanted to save her so that he could claim that he did it.

"Can I see her?" Eric asked.

Alcide sighed a little. He didn't want to say yes, but he couldn't deny Eric a chance to at least see her. He nodded toward her room. Eric looked at him for a moment and then walked into the room. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at her. In the past and present, he had never seen Madelyn look so bad. Her skin was so pale that it looked almost transparent. Her hair hung listlessly around her face, and it was in desperate need of a wash. He walked over to the bed and touched her cheek.

"Madelyn," he said softly. "I know that Alcide thinks I can't help you, but I think I can. I want you to have my blood. I want you to wake up."

He reached down and bit into his wrist. He let his blood flow for a second and reached for her iv tube. He got read to stick it in his arm when he was slammed against the wall. He looked up, feeling his fangs pop out. He found Alcide staring at him with his teeth bared and the look of murder in his eyes.

"I said no," he growled.

"It's the only way you are getting her back," Eric spat.

"That necklace was more powerful than either one of us put together," Alcide hissed. "We don't know what it did to her."

"So you will let her lay here and languish because you are afraid that I could save her?"

"NO!" Alcide's voice rose. "I am letting her lay there because I'm afraid of what your blood might do to her!"

Eric shoved him back, hard. Somehow, Alcide managed to stay on his feet. He snarled at him for a moment. He could feel his hand reach for his clothes and thought of shifting right there, but he wouldn't. Eric was not going to have that sort of power over him.

"Leave her alone, Eric," Alcide warned. "If I think you can save her, I'll let you."

Eric growled under his breath and started for the bed again. Alcide blocked his path quickly. Eric had him by the shirt and got ready to throw him across the room. Alcide braced himself, ready to knock him into next week.

"Stop it!"

Both of them turned to the door to find James standing there. He had a deep cut across his face, but the sternness in his eyes was enough to send chills down anyone's back. Eric loosened his gripped and stepped back with a low growl.

"Don't get growly with me, Vampire," James sneered. "And don't touch her."

Alcide looked at James. He thought of trying to stand up and pretending to be proud. But he couldn't. He wasn't the type of guy that boasted when someone saved him. He stared at James as the wolf walked over to the bed. He touched Madelyn's forehead and let out a sigh.

"Will she wake up?" Alcide asked.

"Without help," James started. "It could take weeks or even months."

"Then let me help her!" Eric nearly shouted.

"You can't!"

The room took on a silence that was only filled with the beeps of the machines. All three men had picked a corner and seemed ready to jump each other. James growled at both of them. Alcide backed off quickly. He knew a superior wolf when he saw one. Eric was not so easily deterred. He bristled bigger at James, which only made him growled deeper. Eric stared at him for a moment and then stepped back with a hiss.

"What can save her?" Alcide asked, watching them for a moment.

James turned to him and looked at him for a long time. Alcide could see that he was thinking over an answer. James walked over to the bed and touched Madelyn's head. Her body wasn't burning anymore. She was so still that it was hard to tell if she was even still alive. If James hadn't heard the beeps, he would have thought that she was dead.

"I can save her," he finally admitted.

Alcide and Eric both looked up. "How?" Alcide was the one to ask the question.

"Wolf'sbane," was James's simple reply.

"That mythological plant doesn't exist," Eric snapped. "I'm not about to spend the rest of the night looking for it when I can save her!"

James growled a little and walked closer to Eric. Alcide stepped up when James's hand shot out to grab Eric's shoulders. Eric growled a little and started to pull back. James just held him firm.

"Your blood will kill her," James said with his face only inches from Eric's. "And do you even know what Wolfsbane means?"

Eric stared at him for a long time. He swallowed hard as he felt James loosen his grip. Eric stepped back and glanced at Alcide. He was looking hard at James for the answer. James glanced over at Alcide as if he should know what he meant.

"It means wolf killer doesn't it?" Alcide said slowly.

James nodded. "For Madelyn to live a wolf must die."

Alcide felt his head fly up sharply. A wolf die to save her? His head was suddenly spinning faster than he meant it to. This couldn't be real. He felt the necklace heavy in his hand. He looked down at it and felt sick inside. The wolf on the back stared at him as he tried to make sense out of what was being said.

"So let's go get that traitor and cut his throat," Eric threw in.

"It can't just be any wolf," James said. "That's why she has wolves that protect her."

Alcide looked at James and suddenly felt his heart in his throat. James gave him a small nod. Eric didn't seem to notice and then realized what had past between the two wolves. Alcide held out the necklace to James.

"I think you are going to need this."

James took it and clapped Alcide on the shoulder. The young wolf closed his eyes for a long time. He let out a sigh and looked up at him. James didn't seem afraid or worried. It was as if he'd been expecting this day to come all his life. Eric looked at him too and growled a little. James's plan seemed as crazy as his.

"You two need to leave," James finally said.

"What's going to happen?" Alcide asked.

James sighed. "I don't really know."

"Will you survive?"

James nodded. "I hope so."

Alcide went over to the bed and gently kissed Madelyn's forehead. As he started to get up, he felt a hand touch his. He looked down to see her hand against his. He grabbed it and knelt down, looking at her.

"Madelyn?" he said.

James and Eric and turned. Madelyn was waking up. Her hand was trying to find Alcide's. Her eyes hadn't opened yet, but they were trying. Finally, her fingers wrapped around Alcide's arm.

"Alcide," she whispered.

"I'm here, Maddie," he said, kissing her again. "Open your eyes."

Madelyn did as she was told and opened her eyes. They were weak. It took her moment to let them adjust to the lit room. Alcide felt tears burn his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked at James and then at Eric. Her eyes seemed to linger on Eric longer than usual. She then turned to Alcide and a smile spread across her face, bringing color to her cheeks.

"You just saved James's life," Alcide said.

"Good," Madelyn said her voice a little husky and dry. I don't want anyone to die for me."

"It's good to see you, Madelyn," James said. "I think I'll leave you three alone."

James left the room just as quick as he said. She watched him and then looked Alcide for a moment. He had that happy she was alive look that she was becoming so accustomed to. He touched her cheek again. Her eyes moved past him for a second to Eric.

"Eric."

"Hello Madelyn," he said more gruffly than he meant to.

"Alcide, I need to talk to him alone."

Alcide started to protest but saw her look. He gave her a quick kiss after he poured her some water. She took the water without even really thinking. He turned back and looked at them at the door. Madelyn gave him a smile that said the conversation would last long. He slipped out as Eric sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quickly.

"Like I have been drugged and have a hangover," Madelyn laughed. "But I have been worse and thank you for trying to save me."

"You know that I would do it for you always," Eric said as he touched her leg.

Madelyn nodded. She sighed a little as she looked at him. She reached for his hand and gently took it. Eric remembered what that gesture meant. He was about to lose Madelyn again.

"I've had a lot of time to think about all of this and when my life was coursing out of me, I realized how much I love Alcide."

Eric growled lowly. "Is this like with James?"

"No Eric," Madelyn snapped. "I'm not that girl you fell in love with a thousand years ago. I'm me, and I love Alcide."

"Then where does that leave me?"

Madelyn rolled her eyes. She was not going to fall for this again. She knew that Eric would never love her and put her first that way Alcide did. When the necklace was killing her, she saw memories of the past life and of when her and Alcide met. There was something to the ones of Alcide and her were so much more alive and real. Madelyn was not the same as she used to be.

"I'm sorry, Eric. She denied her heart back then, I can't do it now."

Eric nodded a little. "It's funny. I lost you in two lifetimes."

Madelyn squeezed his hand. She didn't really want to think about that. She couldn't. That was the bad thing about love. Someone always got hurt. She wished that she wasn't the cause of this one.

"You didn't lose me, Eric," she finally said. "You never had me."

Eric shook his head. "I did in another life."

Madelyn looked up at him when he said that. She sighed. She didn't want to tell him what she had learned from the last memory.

"Eric," she said it softly. "Did you know she had a son?"

He looked up as if she had slapped him. "What?"

"Madelyn had a son with you, but James raised him."

Eric looked at her for a long time and then touched her face. He started to say something and then just kissed her gently and one last time on the lips. She looked up at him for a long time as he stood up. She watched him reach for the door and felt something in her break. It wasn't her heart though.

"Eric," she said softly. "She loved you."

Eric nodded. "What was his name?"

Madelyn smiled. "His name was Eric."


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

It was two days before Madelyn was allowed out of the bed, and it was close to a week before she was allowed to go home. Alcide was waiting for her outside her room as she changed into her clothes. She looked more alive than she had in a long time. Her hair had been washed and she had showered. She would be due a haircut soon, but she would worry about that later. She walked out into the room to see Alcide, smiling at her.

"You look great," he said as he hugged her.

Madelyn closed her eyes as she held him. He had not left her side since she was in the hospital. Eric had come only a few times since she had told him the truth of how she felt. She couldn't really blame him for that. She shook that thought away as she looked up at Alcide. She had to stop worrying about Eric and focus or what was to come. October would be here before she was read, and she still had so much to do to get ready.

"So where are we going?" Madelyn asked, still holding him.

"I'm taking you home where you can rest, and we'll decide everything else later," Alcide said, giving her a soft kiss.

Madelyn thought about that. She didn't want to discuss the next steps in this in the middle of a hospital hallway. They walked out together with their fingers intertwined. Things had finally gotten back to normal with Alcide and the pack too. Patrick had been punished a few days after awoke. Jackson, Alcide, and James had chosen the punishment. It had been the typical pack punishment with a few of Alcide's additions. James and Jackson demanded banishment along with public humiliation. Each of them knew that without killing Patrick, he could cause more trouble. However, it would be a long time before he was physically able to.

Alcide helped Madelyn into the truck and climbed in. It seemed odd to see her without her necklace on. He would soon take care of that though. They drove for a little ways in silence when he finally looked over at Madelyn.

"I talked Colonel Flood into not making us have a pack ceremony," he said without looking at her.

Madelyn looked over at him surprised. "What?"

Alcide gave her that winning smile. "I asked. No, I begged Colonel Flood, to let us have just on ceremony. The real wedding ceremony. We have been through so much that it seems the right thing to do."

"He's going to let us?"

"Yeah, after Dad and I remodel his house."

Madelyn looked over at him with a huge smiled. She was grateful to only be having one wedding. The wolf pack ceremony was so strict, harsh and more about the pack than them. At least, now this would be about them.

"How did you really talk him out of it?" Madelyn asked.

"He actually suggested it. He thought that you had proven your loyalty to the pack and that I really loved you without having to show you to the pack."

Madelyn moved over closer to him. She kissed on the cheek quickly and looked at him for a long time. "Wasn't there something about wearing a fur for the pack ceremony?"

Alcide nodded. "Yeah. It's a pack fur. It's another loyalty thing."

Madelyn took his hand and gently kissed it. "I still want to wear it. We can move the wedding to when it's later and colder."

"The fur won't be for warmth."

Madelyn grinned a little and rested her head on the back of the seat. He looked at her for a long time and squeezed her hand. She looked at him for a long time. She couldn't wait to be married. A few months ago, she wouldn't have thought about that. Now, it was all that could fill her head. She would have to go back to Maine and tear the house apart to find the dress.

"Would you mind if I went back to Maine for awhile?" she asked.

Alcide didn't answer right away since they were pulling into the parking garage. He walked over and helped her out of the vehicle. Madelyn felt his arms slid around her as if he was learning what he had forgotten. She leaned her head against him for a long time. His scent was a little more powerful at the moment. It was probably because she had gotten used to being around things that didn't smell.

"You didn't answer my question," she whispered against his ear.

Alcide looked up at her. His lips were dangerously close to hers. He knew that he would not be able to resist her for long. He bent his head and felt her lips on his before he could do anything. He gripped her around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. He stepped back, pulling her from the truck. She fell against him with a soft laugh.

"I guess that's a yes?" Madelyn giggled.

"What?" Alcide asked, truly confused.

Madelyn kissed him again, trying to get him to focus on her. He looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"What did you want to do?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

Madelyn laughed as she held on to his neck. "I need to go back to Maine for awhile."

"Of course I don't care," he said. "I thought we would be getting married there?"

Madelyn felt her jaw drop. Her arms slid down to her side as she looked at him for a long moment. Married in Maine? That really wasn't her plan. Alcide never ceased to amaze her. She knew that he loved her, and he just kept reminding her. She kissed him hard on the mouth. She would explain everything to him when she wasn't thinking all about kissing him.

It was a while before she thought of anything but his lips. She laid next to him and looked at him as he stroked her hair. She smiled and kissed his chest. She felt him shiver a little as he looked at her.

"So you don't really want to get married in Maine?" he asked, looking at her.

Madelyn shook her head. "Alcide, my life is here. And I want it to be my life from now on."

"What about the store and your grandmother's house?"

"I'm going to give the house to Dana, and I think I'll leave her part ownership of that store there while I open a new one here."

Alcide looked at her and gave her a gentle kiss. Madelyn was so amazing. He thought they would have to live in Maine. He would travel when the pack, his family, and his job needed him. Now, Madelyn had changed all of that. She wanted to be in his life, be his wife, and be in his world at all times.

"I got a few loose ends to tie up before I go back," she said softly.

"What kind of 'loose ends?'" he asked.

Madelyn bit her lower lip and looked at him. "I need someone to give me away."

Alcide looked at her. "My dad said he would."

"I don't want your dad to do it. I want someone who really means something to me."

"Madelyn, I don't understand."

Madelyn took a deep breath. She knew that this was going to cause some problems, but she hoped not much. She sat up as she looked him right in the eye. Alcide looked at her.

"I want Eric to give me away," she said softly.

Alcide stared at her for a long time and then a soft smile slide across his mouth. He sat up and hugged her to him. She slid her arms around him as she smiled too. She had worried that Alcide would be upset, but Eric had been through so much with both of them. It was also the last thing he could do for her.

About an hour later, Madelyn stood outside with jeans and Alcide's sweatshirt on. Her hair was a little messed up, but she didn't really care. She leaned against the light post when she heard the loud swish of Eric's arrival. She turned to see him standing there in a nice, gray suit. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"I wasn't expecting you to call this soon," he said, and she caught a slight smile on his face.

Madelyn walked close to him and reached out to take his hand. "I need a favor."

Eric gave her a strange look as his fingers found the ends of her hair. She thought of pulling away but couldn't. Eric deserved to have one last look at her. She turned to him for a long moment as she took a deep breath.

"I want you to give me away at my wedding," she said to the point that he could only hear her because he was a vampire.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to give me away."

"No. Not to that wolf."

"Eric," Madelyn said with a sigh. "I'm asking you to do this for me."

"No, Madelyn. I know that you love him, but I will not give you to him."

Madelyn glared at him for a moment. She figured that he would not be happy about this. However, she had hoped that he would put aside what he felt for her to give her what she really wanted. She sighed and turned to leave.

"You know, if you ever loved me, you would do this for me," she snapped. "It's not much, but I really wanted you to give me to him."

Eric suddenly grabbed her. She looked at him sharply as he spun around. He pulled her close suddenly. She felt his arms around her as his lips touched her head. She glanced up and stepped back from him.

"Don't," she hissed.

"This isn't easy for me, Madelyn," Eric started. "I lost you once and now you are asking me to give you to another man."

Madelyn sighed and touched his face. "What do you want for me Eric?"

Eric knew the answer. He just didn't want to voice it. He ran a finger down her cheek. He sighed as he looked at her. This would be the last thing he could do for her. He looked down at her.

"I want you to be happy," he said barely above a whisper.

Madelyn smiled a little. "Then, please do this for me."

Eric pressed his forehead against hers. "If it is what you really want."

Madelyn smiled as she hugged him. "It is."


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

Madelyn stood on the edge of the small bluff at her grandmother's house, staring at the ocean. The air smelled so salty and free. She would miss this more than anything else there. She took a long, deep breath, filling her lungs with all the scents and memories. She had been connected to the sea for so long that leaving it felt strange and maybe even a little scary.

The back door opened with a loud creak. Madelyn turned to find Dana standing on the back porch. Her friend still seemed a little winded at having all that had been handed to her. She was super happy to have the house; however, she was nervous about the shop. Madelyn had spent most of the last few days going over the books and things with her.

"This house is too big," Dana said a little breathlessly as Madelyn grinned.

"You will get used to it."

"I doubt it. Are you sure about this?"

Madelyn laughed as she walked to the porch. She had thought for a very long time about what she was doing. She would have no ties to her life here. There would be Dana, but she would no longer have a business, apartment, or house. A couple of months ago, it would have bothered her. Now, all she wanted to do was get everything in order and go back to Jackson. She missed Alcide more than she ever thought possible, and she was ready to be married.

"Yes," Madelyn said. "I'm very sure about this."

Dana looked out at the ocean with a sigh. Madelyn could see that the girl was still nervous about all she had accepted. Dana would do fine. In her love life, she was a flake, but her business sense was flawless. She just needed time to adjust to the idea that she actually had something she didn't have to save for the rest of her life.

"This was on the table," Dana held up the necklace to Madelyn.

Madelyn stared at what used to be her grandmother's necklace. The silver was so dull and the stones had no luster anymore. She took it and ran her fingers over it. The magic was no longer there. She looked at Dana for a second and then walked off the porch. She held the necklace for a long moment as the water churned under her. She looked down at it as an angry wave slammed against the rocks. She wrapped the chain around her hand and looked at it one more time. She could feel its weight. The weight of memories and thoughts. She closed her eyes and suddenly threw it hard. Another wave crashed hard to the point that she could not even tell where it had landed.

"You threw it away?" Dana asked.

Madelyn turned with a slight smile. She could only manage a nod at the moment. Dana looked down at the water for a moment and then touched Madelyn's shoulder. Madelyn nodded that she was alright. Some part of her knew that she should have kept it. But the woman that had given it to her was gone and so was the magic it possessed. Madelyn was even still weak from what it had taken from her. She touched the place on her neck where the small scar was. She wondered if it would fade more as the necklace sank to the bottom of the water.

"I made some lunch," Dana told her from the door.

"Sounds great," Madelyn walked into the house without even looking at the water anymore.

The rest of the day past with simple fun. Dana tried to finish unpacking as Madelyn tried to narrow down her dress choices. Alcide had offered to let her wear his mother's, but she wanted one of her own. She had found two that she really liked. One was strapless and flowed in every direction. She wanted something without all that flow. The wolf's fur would make her train. As dark came, she found herself going outside.

The ocean was still in some kind of uproar. She looked up at the skin and found that the moon was almost full. That made the water restless. She sat down on the railing of the porch just as she had done when she was child to listen.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

Madelyn's eyes opened, and she looked up to find James standing at the steps. He was dressed in jeans with a black, turtle neck sweater on and wearing a big smile. She got down from the rail quickly, giving him a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he held her for a moment.

"I came to tell you goodbye."

Madelyn let go of him with a hard look. "Goodbye?"

James nodded. "Let's take a walk."

Madelyn walked beside James for a long time. They were both silent until they reached the beach. James stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"My job and is done, Madelyn. You belong to Alcide's pack now."

"But you are my friend."

James nodded. "I am. But I have a life here in main. My pack is about to pick another leader, and I think I want to try for it."

Madelyn smiled. James would make a fine leader. Then, something suddenly clicked in her head. Visions of another James danced before her. They didn't look the same in features. Yet, they did carry themselves the same. They walked with a pride that showed they were soldiers who had found something worth fighting and maybe even dying for. She reached for James's hand and looked at him for a moment.

"You are his ancestor aren't you?" she asked lowly.

James grinned as if it had all been a big joke. Madelyn looked at him for a long time. He began to laugh.

"I am. But let me give you some other family history first.

"Robin was James's nephew. James's brother, Nicholas, married a werewolf. Their first child died in childhood and then came Patrick. A year later, Robin was born. Patrick barely made it past his first change, but after awhile it got better for him. You know how he died. Robin married Madelyn's lady in waiting and kept the line going."

"You are Robin's great, great, great, great, grandson?"

James nodded. "Which means James is my uncle."

Madelyn laughed. "You great uncle."

James chuckled and started walking again. Madelyn followed him with a smile. She listened to all the sounds as they walked. They continued to talk about James's family tree and how it fit with Madelyn. Madelyn found it interesting how her life had been so intertwined with wolves, vampires, and other things.

"I thought you would choose Eric," James said suddenly.

Madelyn stopped as if she had been caught in quick sand. "What?"

James stopped and looked at her. "Madelyn, the memories you had of him were powerful, and they were of love. Back then you…"

James felt the words in his mouth but couldn't say them. The woman in front of him was not the same woman of the past. He should have seen that a long time ago. He shook his head.

"Back then, she loved him," James admitted. "But things have changed."

"Were we the same person? She and I?"

James shook his head. "At first, I thought you were, but you aren't. She was colder than you. It was something that came with the times. You are so different. You have a coldness about you, sometimes. But it is not the same."

Madelyn smiled as they turned back toward the house. She thought about what he had told her about choosing Eric. Some part of her still wondered if she would change her mind. Then, she remembered how Alcide had always been there. Even when he should have walked away, he was still there. Eric had never even looked for her until she stood before him. She did remember what his kiss tasted like. Sometimes, she thought she could live with it. She turned to James.

"Why did you think I would choose him?" she asked.

James shrugged. "I don't really know. Because she didn't choose him."

"Did she love James?"

"I think she did, but it wasn't the same. It's like the way you love Eric."

Madelyn nodded and stopped at the porch. Dana was standing at the back door and could only give her a funny look when she walked up with James. Madelyn only shook her head. James gave her a long hug.

"If you ever need anything," he said softly. "I'll be there."

Madelyn nodded. "I'll tell Alcide that too."

James hugged her again and then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Madelyn smiled at him as he walked down stairs. She knew that the second she looked away, he would disappear into the forest. She gave him a small wave and turned to go in. She had barely got up to her room when she heard a howl. She turned to her window just in time to see a white wolf disappear on the crest of the hill.

"Goodbye James," she said to the stars.

Madelyn spent of the most of the next morning, packing. She was leaving the next day, but she really wanted to be ready. Dana had gone to the shop to get some things started. Madelyn had decided to take a few things to get her shop started in Jackson. She shut her last suitcase and looked around the room. She would probably never see this room again.

It had been her room when her grandmother had the house. She spent many nights in the room after her parents died. She looked at the window. There was a small window seat that opened. She wondered if some of her treasures were still there. But she knew they weren't. She had made sure to move them when the house had officially became hers. She still couldn't help but smile though as she ran her hand over the cushion. She went back over to her suitcase when she heard the soft pop of gravel. She glanced at the clock, wondering if perhaps Dana was already back. It was a little too early.

She shrugged off the sound and went back to glancing around the room. Things were so different now. She packed most of the things in the room to take with her. Alcide's apartment could use a little sprucing up. Debbie had taken most of his stuff. Now, it was time for Madelyn to fill it. She looked around one last time and then walked over to all of her stuff. She realized that she had left something downstairs. She walked down when she noticed dust was settling over the driveway. She walked out the front door and froze.

Alcide was leaning against his truck with a huge smile. Madelyn felt something in her jump. His long hair looked more tame than usual, and he looked happy. She could tell that he had trimmed his beard too. She stood there for a long moment just starting at what was going to be hers.

"Hey," he said it so simply that all she could was smile bigger.

Madelyn ran from the porch and straight into his arms. He grabbed her and pulled her close. Madelyn rested her head against his chest, taking in his scent. He smelled warm, alive, and of musk, dirt, and concrete. She grinned a little as she thought of waking up to that smell everyday of her life. Alcide tightened his grip on her as he looked at her.

"I came to take you home," he said simply.

Madelyn looked at him and then bounced up on her tiptoes. He caught her quickly and kissed her hard. Madelyn laughed into the kiss. She loved his lips. She was now certain that she loved him no matter what. She didn't really know why he was there to get her, but she was glad he was.

"What about my plane ticket?" she asked, resting her chin against his chest.

"Let Dana use it for your wedding."

Madelyn laughed and let him pull her off her feet. After she got him in the truck, she looked back at the house. It was a part of her. But it was a part that she no longer needed. She kept looking at it when she felt Alcide's hand on her arm. She looked at him for a long time and then smiled. This was her life now. She slipped her hand into his as she sat down in the seat. It was time to move on from the past, and she couldn't be happier to be doing it with him.


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne

**A/N: To my faithful readers, I am so sorry that it has been almost a month since I updated. (Ok maybe not that long) Things have been insane. I have been working almost non-stop and then my computer was in the shop and I had no internet! But I finally got the ending done and I hope you guys really enjoy. I have had a great time with this story and you all have just made it better. Thank you so much for all the support! **

Chapter Thirty-One

Madelyn stared at the mirror for a long time. The long white dress was perfect. It had slender sleeves that just covered the round part of her shoulder. There were a few beads on it if black and other colors. They filled her bodice and flowed down her skirt. She had thought of getting the dress to be more silver, but the white was so perfect because the fur that was now draped around her shoulders had black, gray, and a little bit of red streaked through it.

She had worried about what the people that didn't know about Alcide would think of the cloak. She knew there would be whispering, but she didn't care. They had moved the wedding to November just to get things done and found that weather required her to have something more than a veil. Perhaps people would think that she had found the cloak to use for warmth and not fashion.

She took a deep breath as she turned back to the mirror. Everything looked so perfect. Her hair was in place. It wasn't long enough to pull up so she just curled it tightly and put in a small headpiece. She ran a hand over her face, feeling that her makeup was perfect. Her fingers trailed down her neck where a new necklace hung loosely. It was a white gold necklace with a charm that was a wolf howling. The wolf was made of white diamonds except for the eye that was a black diamond. Alcide had given it to her to replace her grandmother's necklace. She smiled as she looked at it and picked up her bouquet as the door opened.

"You ready?" Dana asked as she poked her head in.

Madelyn turned and looked at her friend. Dana's hair was pulled up with elaborate curls. Her dark blue dress was strapless, but she had decided a scarf would be nice. She was holding her bouquet and looked ready to walk down the aisle. Madelyn nodded and walked out into the hall. Alcide's sister, Janice, was standing there, waiting. She looked really beautiful in her bridesmaid's dress. They smiled at each other as they got ready. Dana took her place in front of Janice as the doors opened.

Madelyn looked around the hallway. It was empty. Eric should have been here over an hour ago, but he had not shown. She figured that it would be closer to time but not when she was walking down the aisle. The music started suddenly. Madelyn turned to see Dana start walking. She caught a glimpse of Alcide and smiled a little. The music changed where Janice could start out. Madelyn turned back to the door of the church, feeling her stomach flip over. She knew that this was going to be hard on Eric, but she didn't think he would do this. She took a deep breath and held her flowers close.

The music changed for the final time. She sighed and closed her eyes as she took her first step. She would have to walk out there alone. It wasn't as if she couldn't do it; her parents had been gone long enough that it was nothing new to her. However, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone supporting and letting her go. She had never really belonged to anyone but Alcide. She looked back at the entrance one last time. She never dreamed that Eric would let her down like this.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her arm and a shadow fall over her. She looked up to see Eric standing next to her. She smiled and rested her head against his arm for a second.

"I thought you had forgotten me," she said softly.

"No," Eric said with a grin. "I just had a hard time, finding a tux."

Madelyn glanced at his outfit. He hadn't exactly found a tuxedo. It was closer to Alcide's suit and tie. He looked just as handsome as Alcide. She tightened her gripped on his arm and started walking. Her eyes quickly went to the only thing that she could really see clearly. It was Alcide. He was smiling at her. She knew that he was not really happy that Eric was giving her away; however, he didn't really seem to care at the moment. They stopped and she felt cool lips on her cheek one last time. She turned to Eric as he stepped back. He had a look on his face that she had never seen before.

It was the simple look of he was actually happy for her. He picked up her hand and placed it into the outstretched one of Alcide's. He nodded a little but only enough that Madelyn could see. She smiled, feeling tears run down her cheek. It was finally over and her decision was made. She had questioned so many times if she had done the right thing. And now she knew. Alcide was the one.

The vows, ring exchange, lighting of the unity candle, and arriving at the reception passed in a blur that Madelyn could barely even focus on. All she knew was that Alcide was beside her the whole time and rarely took his hand out of hers. She danced her first dance with him and the next with Jackson. The third was for the best man. Finally, she sat down and looked out at the crowd. Eric had disappeared after the ceremony. Madelyn hadn't expected to him to stay.

"You're thinking," Alcide whispered into her ear.

Madelyn chuckled and looked over at him. "Does it show?"

Alcide nodded and gently kissed her again. "Are you happy?"

Madelyn felt herself nod before he even finished the question. She was happy. He made her that way. He always had, but now it was different. They were together and no matter what happened, it would stay that way.

It wasn't long before the merriment was over and they left the church together. Madelyn had shed the wolf skin cloak hours earlier when she had danced the electric slide with the bride's maids. She walked out to the car, waiting for Alcide when she noticed a figure, standing at the edge of the parking lot. She strained her eyes and found that it was Eric. He was watching her just as he always had. She thought of taking a step toward him when he moved first.

"You looked beautiful in there," he said as he moved toward her.

"Thank you," she said. "And thank you for earlier."

"I gave you my word."

"I know, but it had to be hard."

"Harder than you will ever know."

Madelyn reached out and put her arms around him in a tight hug. Eric held her but only for a moment. She looked up at him and gave him a soft peek on the cheek. He simply nodded and started to walk away. Madelyn reached for the door handle.

"Does Alcide know?"

Madelyn looked up. "Does Alcide know what?"

Eric smiled. "That you're carrying his child."

Madelyn grinned. "He does. And if it's a boy, we want to name him Eric."

Eric smiled. It was not his powerful vampire smile. For one split second, Madelyn could see the man that he was once was. She couldn't help but smile at him. Then, a warm arm grabbed her from behind. She turned to Alcide and found that he only to kiss her. Not that she really minded. She held him for a long time, and when she turned back Eric was gone. It was for the best. She had seen him as he once was.

"You ready?" Alcide asked.

Madelyn looked up at him. "I am."

She was ready. Ready for a new life with ties to the past and ready to start a family. She was also ready to have a family in his pack. She nodded and gently hugged him before climbing in the car. She looked at the road ahead of them and took his hand. It wouldn't be littered and blocked with things from the past. Eric had let her go of his own accord. James had passed her to another pack. And the necklace was gone. That was enough to give Madelyn the freedom to be happy about the future.


End file.
